Lirios Blancos
by lucky-cinderella
Summary: axus es un reino despiadado y cruel, con hombres de guerra y asesinos ovaterra es un pueblo lleno de gente bondadosa y trabajadora que vive pacificamente in embargo existe odio entre ambos reinos, un odio que se ha fortalecido a traves de los años, en novaterra, su familia real posee 3 princesas herederas, axus posee 3 principes. los jovenes seran las armas de esta guerra
1. Chapter 1

Acto 1 Primer encuentro:

Se oyó una delicada música en la sala del trono, las ventanas estaban abiertas en todo su esplendor, embelleciendo con luz los detalles en oro sobre el mármol del suelo, los sirvientes formaban dos hileras bien ordenadas a cada lado de la alfombra de terciopelo rojo que descansaba a los pies del trono y extendida en su majestuosidad formaba un elegante puente carmesí hasta la puerta.

Sentado en el trono, con aire melancolico y rostro tranquilo y juicioso estaba el rey de Novaterra, la barba larga y sedosa se deslizaba como una cascada de cobre sobre su atuendo, decorado con numerosas insignias y bordado con costosos hilos, sobre sus ojos cansados y de tonalidad celeste, las pobladas cejas se suavizaron justo con sus rigidas facciones, cuando los portones se abrieron lentamente, la música llego a su climax para apagarse de súbito.

-hacen su entrada, las princesas de Novaterra- petunia iba a la cabeza con sus recién cumplidos 8 años, tenia el cabello atado en una coleta alta, adornada con un tocado de piedras preciosas, que unidas formaban una adorable flor de petalos rosa, su diadema se encontraba sobre su frente, una gran joya azul la coronaba, la misma que había usado su madre años antes, aun a su corta edad su hermosura y elegancia eran notables. Paso entre los sirvientes, saludándolos con la mirada, con un gesto gentil, todos sonreían maravillados, en especial un niño de 12 años, que de pie a un lado de su tutor y con pose exageradamente firme, esperaba conteniendo la respiración que la princesa pasara por delante suyo

-splendid, relájate- lo regaño dulcemente su tutor

-no puedo maestro, ella va a ser el motivo de mi vida, mi deber va a ser vivir para ella y morir si es necesario para que mi princesa pueda vivir- repitió rápidamente, el maestro lo miro divertido

-tienes en claro tu misión muchacho, tranquilo, lo harás bien- splendid sonrio por primera vez y sus ojos azules brillaron, siempre habían pertenecido a su familia los guardaespaldas de la familia real, su padre hasta el dia de su retiro había sido el guardaespaldas de la difunta madre de petunia, y ahora por azar del destino el había sido entrenado para tal misión, jamas había visto a la princesa antes, por protocolo. se preguntaba como seria, después de todo el debería pasar mucho tiempo con ella y esperaba que fuera una niña divertida. De repente la voz de su tutor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-inclinate, ahí viene- el joven se inclino precipitadamente, causando un estruendo al chocar la vaina metalica de su espada contra el suelo, su rostro se tiño de rojo, la princesa se detuvo curiosa y lo miro, el levanto parcialmente la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de la princesa, el aire se congelo en sus pulmones, sin embargo, los ojos de la princesa se volvieron frios al ver el escudo de la familia del muchacho, la familia de guardaespaldas reales, giro el rostro ante la mirada del joven y siguió camino, el sintió que el aire se calentaba en su pecho, el rubor crecio, era una niña hermosa, quizá una de las mas hermosas que hubiera visto en su vida, ¡era su princesa y el había hecho el ridículo!.

Petunia se sento junto a su padre, era turno de la segunda hija del rey, hubo murmullos y silencios cuando la pequeña pelirroja hizo su aparición en el salón, su padre sonrio con resignación, traía una de sus zapatillas en la mano y su cabello estaba revuelto y erizado, llevaba una vestido hermoso en tonos pastel que combinaba dulce color beige con un rosa bebe suave y tranquilo, caminaba apresurada y se sento a la izquierda de su padre, había saludado a muy poca gente y evitaba mirarlos, estaba muerta de timidez, su hermana le sonrio y flaky sonrio también, muchos rostros enternecidos aplaudieron a la segunda heredera. Sin embargo, lo que había comenzado con jubilo se torno como un silencio tan tenso que el aire parecía viciado, la ultima heredera hizo su aparición, llevaba un vestido rosa con detalles en rojo, precioso como pocos se habían visto, pero hasta las delicadas sedas bordadas palidecían frente a la belleza de la niña, su cabello corto hasta los hombros recortaba su rostro, que parecía tallado en un bello marfil, sus labios color cereza estaban rigidos en una una sonrisa nerviosa, tenia largas y bellas pestañas y sus ojos rosados brillaban como gemas preciosas, haciendo juego con su diadema, llevaba un moño, odiaba los arreglos complejos, quería demostrar que no era ostentosa,

Camino entre los sirvientes con la cabeza baja, estos la dejaron pasar con despectivo silencio, observando cada paso y movimiento

-es horrible, de su madre no heredo mas que veneno- dijo una sirvienta en voz baja a otra

-solo mira como camina, es tan poco elegante y vulgar-

-solo mira ese vestido, es al igual que su madre una triste ave de rapiña con disfraz de pavo real-

Giggles en silencio oia todos los comentarios, ya no le afectaban, había crecido siendo juzgada, ya había agotado las lagrimas para derramar, la sombra de su cruel difunta madre era una cicatriz que debía llevar para siempre, se sento a un lado de sus hermana flaky y petunia aceptando sus rostros amables y sonrientes con el agradecimiento de un mendigo que recibe un lingote de oro.

-.-.-.-

Cuando el banquete hubo terminado, las niñas fueron escoltadas por sus niñeras a su habitación, ya dormían completamente solas, al llegar desesperadas se quitaron los molestos corsettes y petunia dejo caer su cabello libre, giggles y flaky comenzaron la tarea de ayudarla a peinarse.

-estoy cansada de ser perseguida por las niñeras- dijo petunia cerrando los ojos

-pero hermana, tu estas mas cerca de cumplir tus 17 años y sabes lo que significa- sonrio giggles- cambiaran las niñeras por un guardaespaldas- flaky sonrio tímidamente

-e-eso d-debe ser lindo-

-que molestia, no quiero un tonto hombre siguiéndome a todos lados, husmeando entre mis cosas- su voz temblo un poco

Las tres rieron ante la idea de petunia

-dijo padre que hoy estuvo en la ceremonia- dijo giggles, petunia fruncio el ceño

-si lo vi, tiene casi mi edad, es muy torpe e irrespetuoso-

-lo viste?- flaky abrió los ojos sorprendida

-vi su bobo sello, es un chupamedias real- giggles rio y las tres miraron por la ventana del cuarto, mas alla del balcón se veian las murallas que los dividían del reino de Axus, por un momento guardaron temeroso silencio, giggles decidio cambiar de tema

-hoy es la noche de los lirios de medianoche…solo ocurre una vez al año…siempre quise verlos…-suspiro

-debes esperar a cumplir tus 15 años para salir del castillo- sentencio petunia, flaky se acerco al balcón y se asomo

-en el pueblo esta aconteciendo un gran festival en honor a los lirios de media noche- dijo temerosa

-padre esta ahí- continuo petunia sonriente

-yo lei sobre los lirios en un libro que estaba en la biblioteca- sonrio giggles- los lirios de medianoche son unas extrañas flores blancas que florecen solo una vez al año durante la medianoche, se nutren de luz de luna ¿conocen la leyenda?- petunia la miro escéptica y flaky se acerco curiosa

-no- contestaron al unísono

- cuenta la leyenda, que mucho tiempo atrás un hombre y una mujer se enamoraron tras verse efímeramente a las orillas de un gran lago, ambos descubieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y se juraron amor eterno, sin embargo, ella estaba comprometida con un feudal de mucho dinero y muy cruel, cuando se puso fecha para la boda, la novia corrió a contárselo con infinita tristeza a su amor, el feudal, curioso por su actitud sospechosa la hizo seguir, descubriendo la verdad, desesperado pago a un poderoso mago para que los maldijera, este trazo un plan, cuando la mujer volvió a su casa a la mañana siguiente la tomaron prisionera y se corrió la voz de que había muerto, incapaz de creer la historia, el hombre, su verdadero amor fue en su búsqueda, la hayo muerta con su vestido de novia, al besar sus frios labios callo en la trampa, un hechizo convirtió al hombre en oscuridad que se esfumo en el aire. Se dice que un año exactamente mas tarde en la tumba de la mujer florecieron numerosos lirios blancos, pero solo por una noche, es asi que la leyenda cuenta que el hombre, convertido en oscuridad recorre el mundo en pena, buscando a su amada pero cada un año le da la vuelta y regresa a donde todo comenzó, esa noche se encuentran y los lirios florecen para recibirlo, los lirios son la señal de que allí lo espera ella con su traje de novia, los espiritus de ambos bailan toda la noche incapaz de separarse, hasta que la luz del dia se devora al hombre…y comienza la angustiosa espera ¡hay mas! Dicen que las parejas cuyos amores que se gestan la noche de los lirios duraran por toda la eternidad- finalizo con un suspiro

-suena interesante pero no podemos salir- dijo petunia seriamente, y procedio a acostarse en su cama- hasta mañana hermanas- y apago la luz, solo la luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana,flaky había quedado sorprendida por la leyenda, miro a giggles

-¿crees que sea verdad?- pregunto tímidamente a su hermana, la pelirrosa sonrio emocionada

-claro que si- exclamo en susurros- tan solo quisiera poder verlos- suspiro con tristeza, pero de inmediato se reincorporo con una sonrisa- ¡lo tengo!- flaky la miro son comprender- iremos a ver los lirios

-que?- flaky palidecio- p-padre podría enojarse y..- comenzó a enumerar posibles castigos, pero giggles se había incorporado y buscaba en sus armarios con sigilo ropa discreta, le arrojo a flaky un vestido sin brillo, simple.

-vamos, será una aventura- flaky resignada se puso el vestido suspirando, su sexto sentido le indicaba que algo iba a salir mal

-.-.-.-.-

Petunia se desperto rápidamente con la intuición de que algo andaba mal, busco con la vista a sus hermanas y las hayo en sus camas, tapadas hasta la cabeza, hechas bultos, se levanto suavemente, estaba haciendo frio y deseaba cerrar las ventanas, al pasar cerca de la cama de giggles se detuvo, se sento a su lado y acaricio las cobijas, quizá era muy dura con ella a veces, busco destaparla para darle un beso en la frente, pero se encontró con un monton de vestidos arrugados, que formaban una silueta, desesperada corrió a la cama de flaky, encontrando el mismo resultado, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero seria mejor que esto no llegara a ser une escandalo de guardias. Sabia que al menos tres cuartos de los guardias del palacio estarían en el festival, incluidos la mayoría de los sirvientes. Se vistió con ropas simples y corrió a tomar sus zapatos.

-.-.-.-.-

Giggles y flaky caminaban por los vacios jardines del palacio, se veian claramente gracias a la luminosa luna de esa noche, giggles había sabido pasar desapercibida saliendo por un túnel que conectaba la cocina con los jardines y que solo se usaba para verter los desechos de las cocinas, todos los guardias se concentraban en las puertas delanteras y traseras del palacio, caminaban cautelosamente, flaky se detuvo un momento a observar la belleza de los jardines por la noche. El castillo tenia dos jardines principales, el primero era el que formaba parte de la fachada del castillo, era el que mas trabajo demandaba a los sirvientes, estaba decorado con flores de varias tonalidades y arbustos prolijamente cortados, también había una hermosa fuente de agua con la imagen de dos amantes tomados de la mano, en el frio mármol en el cual habían tallado sus rostro se podía ver el amor que había inspirado al artista vivídamente, aun asi el hombre tenia una flecha clavada en su corazón. La madre de flaky solia sentarse allí mucho en los días mas duros de su enfermedad, había algo en esa estatua que la cautivaba.

Las niñas estaban en el jardin que se encontraba a un lado del castillo, y que era el mas grande, a través de el se podía salir del palacio, tomando un camino que conducia a un bosque, el castillo estaba rodeado por varias hectáreas de campo. Ese jardin era conocido como el "jardin del te". Porque tenia un bello claro entre los arbustos donde había una mesa y sillitas, había rosales por todas partes, de tonalidades rosas y rojas, el mármol del suelo era color azul, por el dia resplandecían en colores, giggles y flaky se dirigían al bosque por donde se podía llegar a los campos donde florecían las flores, por algún motivo no crecían en el palacio.

-llegamos a la entrada del bosque- dijo emocionada giggles

-estas segura de que esta bien que vayamos?- como respuesta giggles la tomo de la mano y la dirigio hacia adentro, pisando cuidadosamente entre las raíces retorcidas que sobresalían y formaban extrañas siluetas en el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-

Petunia caminaba silenciosamente por los corredores, con cuidado de no ser vista, nunca los había recorrido sola por la noche y aunque no lo admitia sentía miedo, estaba algo desorientada y ocupaba su poca claridad mental en pensar como salir, a diferencia de giggles no sabia del pasadizo de la cocina.

-maldicion, se que ya he pasado por aquí, si no tengo cuidado acabare en el cuarto de guardias- su aliento se corto al oir pisadas en el pasillo, con miedo y nerviosismo se apresuro a esconderse tras una columna, con la luz que había esa noche, si la persona tuviese suficiente agudeza visual la veria- ¿sera giggles?- se pregunto a si misma intentando calmarse, de repente las pisadas se oyeron mas claras, era un caminar ligero, petunia estaba a un lado de una gran maceta, se llevo una mano a la boca para controlarse y se acurruco más contra ella, derrumbándola, la persona que pasaba por ahí se detuvo en seco, petunia no le dio tiempo de pensarlo mucho, salio corriendo.

-DETENGASE AHORA MISMO INTRUSO- petunia no reconocio esa voz, tampoco lo pensó mucho, ser vista hubiera sido un escandalo real, solo corria, pero la persona que la seguía se acercaba cada vez mas, al doblar en un pasillo dejo de sentir ruidos, se relajo mirando cautelosamente hacia la dirección de donde había venido corriendo.

De repente una mano le cubrio la boca y sintió un frio metal rozarle el cuello, sofoco un grito de espanto y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No podía ver a su captor.

-silencio o te rebanare, identificate, que haces en los pasillos del castillo por estas horas?- la voz sonaba decidida, y la mano era fuerte pero petunia adivino que seria solo un niño, el la solto y ella callo al suelo, inmediatamente la tomo por el hombro y la obligo a voltearse para verle la cara, ella logro divisar entre las sombras unos bellos ojos azules

-SEÑORITA PETUNIA- la voz sono horririzada, ella lo reconocio, era el niño con la espada que había visto hoy, sin embargo todo el horror había dado paso a un fuerte alivio, ya no estaba sola en la oscuridad, perdió fuerzas, el inmediatamente arrojo la espada y se arrodillo a su lado, sorprendida se vio envuelta en un abrazo desesperado.

-estube a punto de hacerle daño- dijo el y le temblo la voz, petunia abrió los ojos sorprendida, había sido tomada por sorpresa, el rubor le subio a las mejillas, se vio invadida por un suave perfume masculino.

-S-SUELTAME IDIOTA- reacciono levantándose violentamente, el se incorporo casi a la par, estaba tan abochornada que casi tropezó con la espada en el suelo, el la tomo del brazo y evito su caída. Se separaron rápidamente, como si el contacto los hubiese quemado.

-d-disculpeme SOLO QUERIA PROTEGERLA- ella guardo silencio y lo miro, al avanzar un paso el se había colocado atravesando la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, ella lo miro por un segundo, tenia la piel clara y rasgos bien definidos, sus labios finos estaban entreabiertos en una mueca de preocupación, y sus ojos brillaban con decisión, era muy guapo aun a su edad. Ella ya no lo soportaba mas, todo el miedo que había sentido, la tensión, la ira con sus hermanas, estallo en lagrimas

-ESTOY PERDIDA, NUNCA ESTUBE SOLA AQUÍ Y NO ENCUENTRO A MIS HERMANAS- el la miro curioso, nunca había interactuado con niñas, no sabia que hacer cuando lloraban, se paso una mano por la cabeza nervioso. Sin pensarlo extendió una mano hacia ella y la apoyo sobre su cabeza, ella lo miro entre lagrimas

-yo la ayudare, déjeme acompañarla y cuidare de usted- dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella no podía dejar que ese chupamedias real viera que realmente lo necesitaba, se seco las lagrimas

-mas te vale que lo hagas, sino acusare ante mi padre que intentaste matarme- el chico la miro horrorizado, no tanto ante la amenaza como ante la idea de que el pudiera hacerle daño, ella era su motivo, era su sentido en la vida, su princesa petunia.


	2. ocultos entre las sombras

Bueno gente aca va el capi dos: (para mi va a ser uno de los mas lindos) pase horas escribiéndolo, bien :cualquier cosa dejo mi face Nel jiruga nombre alternativo (Bonnie) búsquenme y quizá suba imágenes del fic dibujadas por mi con mis grandes habilidades, sin mas aca va :

Ocultos entre las sombras, dos siluetas aguardaban pacientemente la llegada de la noche en las afueras de Novaterra, el primer joven, casi un niño era extraordinariamente alto para su edad y poseía una mirada dorada y mortífera, su cuerpo ya estaba desarrollado como el de un guerrero, esperaba pacientemente apoyado en un árbol. A su lado, otra figura, aunque no tan alta, imponente también, se erguia a su lado, tenia el cabello en un tono verde mas apagado y oscuro que el ojiambar y este caia algo mas desordenado sobre sus ojos, llevaba un antifaz sobre sus rasgados ojos negros, ambos niños, ambos ya hombres.

-ya falta poco para ponernos en marcha- anuncio suavemente shifty con una sonrisa de lado, flippy solo asintió. Habían pasado meses planeando este viaje de reconocimiento, lo habían hablado con su padre y logrado convencerlo, habían tomado de rehén un campesino comerciante con una carreta, y usado lo para entrar a Novaterra. El reino de Novaterra estaba custodiado por enormes murallas con numerosos arqueros establecidos en lugares estratégicos, ningún Axiano podría siquiera acercarse sin ser visto, sin embargo, Novaterra era un reino que tenia un creciente comercio con otras naciones, por lo tanto numerosos comerciantes atestados de mercadería venían del norte, flippy y shifty habían recorrido grandes distancias hacia esa dirección hasta hallar este hombre, el cual amenazado cruzo las murallas de Novaterra, sumado a la caravana de carros y vendedores ambulantes que llegaban para el festival, una vez lejos de la gran muralla, lo obligaron a dirigirse a una sitio alejado y asesinaron. Ya estaban adentro esperando pacientes la noche.

-miralos tan despreocupados …festejando un idiota festival a ridículas flores-escupio flippy con desprecio, shifty hizo una mueca de disgusto. En la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse las primeras luces contrastando el cielo del crepúsculo que bañaba con tonalidades rosas y violáceas el horizonte.

-pierden demasiado el tiempo- concordo shifty, para un axiano, las celebraciones llevadas a cabo en Novaterra e incluso si estilo de vida era ridículo, la mayoría de sus hombres eran tristes campesinos que no sabían empuñar una espada, se preocupaban por criar flores, confeccionar sedas, cuidar cultivos, todo lo contrario a Axus. En axus desde niños se les enseñaba a los hombres a asesinar y usar la espada, era un reino que vivía de robar, masacrar y obtener riquezas mediante guerras a otros reinos, aunque últimamente vivian principalmente del saqueo a comerciantes con rumbo a novaterra, motivo de tensión entre los reinos.

Flippy y shifty eran parte de un plan que se venia gestando desde tiempo atrás, desde una invasión fallida que había tenido lugar cuando eran casi niños, cuando shifty perdió su hermano y fue adoptado por la familia real. En Axus estaban buscando formas de planear cuidadosamente y de a poco, la nueva invasión y se tenia fe en los herederos al trono, los niños estaban encargados de buscar puntos ciegos, lugares con escasa custodia, blancos fáciles, etc. En otras palabras, el talon de Aquiles de Novaterra, muy pocos axianos habían logrado ingresar a Novaterra pero habían sido descubiertos y expulsados o asesinados. Pero esta vez habían decidido tomarse mas en serio la cosa, debido a las grandes murallas de novaterra seria imposible invadir como otros reinos.

-hermano, has sido muy listo- murmuro flippy seriamente y sus ojos dorados brillaron reflejando el fuego de las hogueras ceremoniales en el pueblo. Durante el festival la atención del pueblo estaría centrada particularmente en el centro donde se llevaba a cabo el festival, los guardias se centrarían en proteger a los invitados, controlar las murallas y evitar disturbios en la fiesta, donde se hayaba el rey, en otras palabras, la atención se concentraría allí.

-ahora que tenemos minima idea del territorio, ¿por donde empezaremos?-pregunto shifty mirando a su hermano, este dirigio una mirada hacia el castillo, el cual se erguia recortando con su oscura figura, el cielo del anochecer. Se podía ver un enorme bosque y por encima de el se erguían las paredes del palacio.

-buscaremos la cercanía al castillo, debe estar prácticamente vacio debido a las celebraciones, además, la guardia se debe concentrar en los puntos de ingreso y salida, si entramos por aquel bosque podremos examinarlo mas minuciosamente, y en caso de ser descubiertos- sonrio cruelmente- el mismo bosque nos servirá de complice para asesinar en la oscuridad- shifty sonrio, esa era la especialidad Axiana.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles y flaky habían avanzado a través del bosque, ya habían perdido de vista el lugar por donde habían entrado, a medida que se acercaban al corazón de la arboleda, la vegetación se volvia mas densa, el suelo mas húmedo y la luz mas escasa, flaky comenzaba a padecer síntomas de miedo, mientras que giggles comenzaba a perder convicción en sus capacidades de orientación, después de todo, era una niña de 8 años que jamas había salido del palacio.

-ya no veo la luz que se filtraba entre los arboles hace un rato- susurro flaky con temor

-eso es porque hemos avanzado un poco y más arboles tapan esa luz- hablo con una seguridad que no poseía. De repente se oyo el sonido de una rama al romperse, las dos niñas voltearon alarmadas, pero una ardilla paso corriendo entre sus pies. Giggles lamentaba no haber traido ninguna fuente de luz, pensando que podría ser vista.

-tengo miedo giggles…- dijo flaky palida, giggles la reconforto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-lo importante es mantener la calma, no hay animales peligrosos en este bosque, te lo aseguro, y todas las personas están en el festival del lirio, no anochecio hace mucho, si nos damos prisa podremos ver todo en primera fila- flaky no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba estar giggles pero la perspectiva de ver los lirios le daba algo de esperanza.

-oye giggles- su voz se oyo timida mientras caminaban-…crees…que la leyenda sea cierta?- giggles sonrio

-creo que es posible-

-porque una vez oi a una niñera decir que en este bosque se puede hallar un lago, y es uno de los pocos en novaterra…los amantes…podrían haber estado aquí…- gigglesla miro sorprendida

-tu crees?-

-espera! ¿Qué tal si son espiritus malignos y no quieren intrusos?- giggles rio, su hermana no cambiaria jamas, sin embargo a lo que giggles le resto importancia y tomo como una idea loca, a flaky le surgio con la rigida convicción de una certeza

-tranquila fla,si algo ocurre yo te protegeré.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy y shifty estaban de pie junto al bosque, estaban parados en el limite de este, del lado externo, preparados para entrar.

-hermano, se ve mas extenso de lo que parecía…- musito shifty apoyándose en la corteza de un árbol

-lo he notado- concedió flippy mirando hacia las altas copas de los arboles, luego miro a su hermano- debemos separarnos para cubrir mas terreno- el otro joven asintió sonriendo, una vez mas trazaron el plan, acordaron las medidas de escape y las posibles soluciones a problemas que se le presentaran, además de armar un código de señales en caso de emergncia. Ambos se dieron vuelta al oir un estruendo y observaron el inicio del show de fuegos artificiales que daba comienzo al festival, su señal para entrar en acción.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia y splendid habían logrado salir juntos des castillo, siguiendo una ruta que conducia a los establos y que splendid conocía muy bien.

Al entrar en los establos una yegua se encabrito y relincho asustada, pero splendid rápidamente fue a calmarla, hablándole suave y acariciándole el hocico, petunia se acerco suavemente por atrás mirando maravillada los caballos

-esta todo en orden señorita…¿ocurre algo?- petunia tenia la mirada perdida, el se acerco buscando su mirada y el corazón le latio fuerte cuando ella lo enfoco con sus preciosos ojos

-a…mi madre le gustaban mucho los caballos- el la miro con algo de lastima, sintió deseos de reconfortarla pero no sabia como, el sabia que cada hija del rey tenia una madre diferente, ya que el rey había tenido muy trágicos romances y todas sus esposas habían muerto jóvenes muy enseguida de haber dado a luz.- mi padre nunca quiso que me acercara a los establos…recuerdo su su cara, creo que le asustaba…no se porque, pero… a mi me gustaría montar alguna vez-

-prometo que algún dia, cuando pueda salir del palacio, la llevare a montar princesa- prometio energico, ella lo miro sorprendida, y no pudo evitar sentirse muy agradecida, se miraron largo rato y aunque reinaba el silencio, no era para nada incomodo.

-sigamos, sus hermanas no deben estar lejos- ella asintió y caminaron cautelosamente hacia los jardines secundarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles y flaky seguían caminando a través del bosque, de súbito, una ráfaga helada las abrazo con sus gélidos brazos, acompañada de un violento sacudir de las copas de los arboles, flaky iba acumulando miedo, sus ojos no podían sencillamente detenerse en un punto y sus manos temblaban, giggles preocupada en hallar un camino apenas si podía ver estas reacciones.

-VI ALGO-grito flaky sobresaltando a giggles

-que, que viste?!-

-algo blanco, paso por allí- su voz sonaba entrecortada

-algo blanco?- giggles la miro confundida y examino el bosque, a simple vista no era posible ver nada. Le parecio que su hermana estaba viendo cosas por sus paranoias-tranquila, debio ser el viento, que movio algunas hojas- su explicación practica no convencio a flaky. Había visto claramente una silueta blanca deslizarse entre los arboles, parecía irreal, se desplazaba velozmente pero con la suavidad de alguien que flota en vez de caminar, le parecio luminosa a simple vista.

-e-e-estoy segura de lo que vi- las lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos, giggles se volteo para consolarla, cuando de repente se oyo un fugaz sonido como si alguien se desplazara entre los arbustos, flaky sin poder soportarlo salio corriendo, giggles se quedo quieta unos segundos, cuando intento seguir a su hermana dominando el miedo descubrió que habi desaparecido entre las siluetas sombrías de los arboles por la noche.

-FLAKY- la llamo preocupada, pero no hubo respuesta, intento correr tras ella, pero se vio atrapada por la oscuridad del bosque, sin saber a donde ir ni que hacer

-todo es mi culpa soy una idiota- se sento en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas- todos tienen razón, soy una inútil, no hago nada bien- las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- por eso las sirvientas y niñeras me odian, soy una mala persona…soy horrible y mala!- el miedo y culpa estallaron en un mar de lagrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Flaky corria sin ver claramente el lugar donde se encontraba, no sabia de que corria, solo quería alejarse, salir de ese horrible bosque, volver a su tibia cama, meterse entre las faldas de sus niñeras y no salir mas, tenia frio, le dolían las piernas y se sentía sola, en su miedo no logro ver una raíz que emergia a la superficie, tropezó con ella cayendo.

-auch!- cerro los ojos, que le ardían por las lagrimas frias, se había hecho daño. Reparo en que estaba sola y perdida en ese bosque embrujado- por favor señorita espíritu…- sollozo- no quiero hacerle daño, ayúdeme a encontrar a mi hermana… solo queríamos ver sus lirios, son bonitos…- una suave brisa tibia la abrigo, se oyo el rumor del follaje, flaky giro aterrada, intentando pararse, pero solo se hizo mas daño, tenia una herida superficial pero muy dolorosa en su pierna y se había rasgado el vestido, su cabello se había llenado de hojas y había tierra en su rostro y manos, uno de sus zapatos había quedado atrás en su huida. La pelirroja sintió la desesperación a flor de piel, el ruido se hacia mas cercano, y se fue transformando hasta poder distinguirse claramente que se trataba de pisadas, instintivamente flaky se cubrió con sus brazos temblando, los pasos se detuvieron, flaky miro en esa dirección, y su sangre se heló al descubrir dos ojos dorados que la observaban desde la oscuridad

-.-.-.-.-

Flippy había estado caminando por un rato cuando oyo el ruido de ligeros pasos avanzar a una velocidad enorme en su dirección, pensando que había sido descubierto salto a la rama mas cercana de un árbol y se escondio con su daga desenvainada a la espera del ataque, a diferencia de otros guerreros su arma no era una espada, porque el mismo preferia los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y era muy bueno en ello. Pero su sorpresa fu enorme al disntinguir desde la altura una pequeña figura roja que siguió camino en la misma dirección, vio ondular el vestido, pero lo tomo por sorpresa, era claramente una mujer y parecía pequeña, se sintió avergonzado por un momento de su confusión, aun asi era un riesgo. ¿Qué hacia una niña sola en el bsoque a esas horas? Al menos seria una presa fácil.

-bueno, no puedo permitir testigos- se dijo a si mismo y bajo de un salto, con su daga desenvainada corrió entre el follaje, con sigilo hasta sentir que se acercaba a donde ella estaba, la había perdido de vista cuando una brisa tibia lo hizo girarse, y la descubrió sentada en un pequeño claro, cubriéndose con sus delgados brazos, se acerco con sigilo, había despertado su curiosidad, en su vida prácticamente no había tenido ni tiempo ni interés de tratar con niñas, a sus 14 años no era algo que despertara su curiosidad, era una presa fácil, se veía indefensa, su piel palida brillaba con la escasa luz de luna, que le daba un tomo azulado, al ver la forma en que se inclinaba a un lado flippy imagino que tenia dañada una pierna

-mocosa idiota, ser tan descuidada en un bosque- sonrio con maldad y tenso la mano alrededor de su daga, tomo la decisión final, sin molestarse en ser sigiloso atravesó los arbostos haciéndolos crujir, aun estaba a una distancia prudencial, oculto en las sombras, ella giro y lo miro a los ojos, el se sorprendio, debía ser muy pequeña, diez años a lo sumo, su piel parecía de porcelana, convinada con ese vestido se asemejaba a una de esas ridículas replicas humanas con que las niñas jugaban, esas "muñecas", vio sus lagrimas secas y su boca entreabierta, toda su figura le había parecido estraña y cautivado un poco pero no se reflejo en sus duras orbes doradas que la observaban, adivino que debía estar paralizada de terror porque no se movia siquiera, solo lo miraba con desasosiego de repente dijo algo que los desconcertó al punto de que si no hubiese estado tan concentrado hubiera echado a reir.

-espiritu con vestido blanco, es usted?- de repente su voz se oyo esperanzada, casi conmovedora, flippy avanzo hasta la luz

-No – salio a la luz el joven, flaky retrocedio con las palmas de sus manos- si lo que estas buscando es un angel déjame decirte pequeña, que te has equivocado…- una sonrisa perversa dejo a la luz sus colmillos, su daga asomo brillando, ella se cubrió con sus manos justo al tiempo que el saltaba sobre ella dispuesto a dar la estocada letal, sin embargo quedo de rodillas sobre ella, paralizado.

-QUE DEMONIOS MALDITOS HA SIDO ESO?- flaky estaba muy aterrorizada como para hablar- ACABO DE VER UNA MUJER CON VESTIDO BLANCO PARADA ENTRE ESOS ARBOLES, A DONDE HA IDO?- volvió la vista a flaky, quien lo miraba respirando agitada, en la caída había roto la manga de su vestido y el hombro de suave piel cremosa estaba a la vista, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto y sus ojos brillaban con las lagrimas, flippy se obligo a no prestar demasiada atención a este espectáculo

-dime…ella esta contigo?- pregunto algo mas calmado aspirando el perfume de la joven, coloco la daga sobre el palido cuello

-NO, NO SE NADA-

-esta este bosque habitado?-

-no lo se!- el se detuvo en seco, había tenido una gran idea, no había mejor forma de conocer un lugar que hablando con un nativo de allí, esa niña pertenecia a novaterra, quien mejor para darle instrucciones pero no podía dejar que supiera que era axiano, aunque el color de sus ojos era la marca de la sangre real de Axus pero ella al parecer no lo sabia por su corta edad.

-ven, levántate- la levanto algo bruscamente, ella lanzo un quejido por su pie herido, muy a su pesar el opto por tratarla con mas delicadeza.- ambos estamos perdidos- le dijo suavemente, ella lo miro aun desconfiada- guardare mi daga, esta bien?-

-eres muy joven para tener un arma, puedes hacerte daño- murmuro ella, el entonces, recapacito sobre la diferencia en ambas culturas.

-dejame ver tu pie- dijo el seriamente, ella se ruborizo violentamente, no estaba bien que un chico viera las piernas de una chica

-N-NO, L-LAS MUJERES NO PUEDEN ENSEÑAR SUS PIERNAS-

-si no lo haces moriras desangrada…- mintió, con aterradora calma, a ella se le fue el color del rostro, no opuso resistencia, el la acostó en el suelo y levanto suavemente el vestido, no era nada grave pero por la zona debía de ser doloroso, con gesto de desinteres saco su daga ante la mirada aterrada de ella, pero simplemente corto unas tiras de su vestimenta para usarlas como vendajes, ella se había quedado hipnotizada por los ojos del joven, eran tan brillantes y se veian amenazadores, las niñeras le habían contado historias de demonios y mosntruos con ojos dorados, sinónimos de maldad, pero el miedo que le causaban era también atracción, deseo que la mirara de nuevo.

El por su parte estaba llevando a cabo la tarea de vendar, le estaba costando concentrarse, por un lado la mirada de ella tan curiosa e inocente le fastidiaba un poco y por otro se había deleitado mas de lo que pensó al tomar el suave pie y rozar con sus dedos ásperos y frios la tierna piel de ella, jamas había tocado la piel de una mujer, ni estado tan cerca de una pero aun asi, las mujeres Axianas no se parecían en nada a esta niña, llevaban el pelo corto, olian como hombres y sus pieles estabn curtidas por el trabajo duro y los entrenamientos, se obligaban a ser robustas, no había luagr en su vida para ser femeninas. Se sorprendio sintiéndose atraído por esta nueva forma de feminidad, despertó algo desconocido en el, su corazón latia fuertemente y sus manos sudaban un poco.

-voy a estar bien?- lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada para verla y sus ojos se encontraron.

-si…-respondio fingiendo desinteres, se reincorporo, ella intento imitarlo pero cayo hacia el, inevitablemente, la sujeto a la altura de su pecho y ella se freno apoyando sus manos en el, era fuerte como el de su papa, el se congelo unos segundos, su mente de soldado daba vueltas, no podía pensar claramente.

-me duele…- gimio suavemente, el no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de fragilidad, pero pensó que si los hombres de novaterra eran tan frágiles, sus mujeres lo serian aun mas, esa idea provoco algo desconocido en el, pensó que podía cargarla y asi no se lastimase mas y la idea era un poco reconfortante aunque odio admitirlo, en Axus cada quien cuidaba si propio pellejo nadie debía velar por alguien más, no conocía la sensación de protección, y esa niña miedosa era opuesto a todo lo que conocía, ¿Por qué sentía que ahora ya no podría matarla?

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, quizá ate muy fuerte esas vendas-

-.-.-.-.-

Giggles estaba aun sentada, pero ya no lloraba, estaba desesperanzada, de repente ideas funestas habían llegado a su mente, pensó que quizá morirían allí y nadie sabría que paso, en ese pozo de tristeza, angustia impotencia, que parecía no tener fin, nadaba su mente. Repentinamente una brisa calida soplo del este, despeinando sus cabello, levanto la mirada y nuevas fuerzas revonaron sus energías, se sintió conmovida, esa brisa había sido como un abrazo alentador, se seco las lagrimas y aliso su vestido, tomo una rama y midio su peso y largo. Debía buscar a su hermana, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ser egoísta, ella la había traido y ella solucionaria la situación, verían esos lirios. Echo a andar en dirección opuesta a la que había venido, como si siguiera la brisa de hace unos momentos, empuñando la rama como modo de defensa, de repente diviso a lo lejos una figura alta y esbelta mirando hacia atrás, era un hombre de eso estaba segura, pero debía ser joven, traía puesto un antifaz o algo extraño en su rostro, giggles cambio de dirección y se introdujo en la maleza para no ser vista, se saco sus zapatos y avanzo sigilosa dispuesta a golpearlo y correr, siempre había sido valiente y sus niñeras les habían dicho a las tres que los extraños eran peligrosos. Y le hacían daño a las niñas cuando estaban solas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shifty había recorrido el bosque a conciencia pero de alguna forma no había sido capaz de encontrar un camino ni una salida, tenia los sentidos entrenados y excelente sentido de orientación pero ese bosque tenia algo extraño, recordaba haber creído ver una mujer de vestido blanco corriendo en dirección a donde estaba ahora, pero había sido solo producto de su imaginación, quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza, siguio caminando cuando una brisa tibia soplo en su rostro, traía consigo un dulce aroma que de no haber sido por su desarrollado sentido del olfato jamas habría percibido, gracias a esa brisa había bajado la guardia.

-ALTO AHÍ EXTRAÑO- salto de entre la maleza con la rama en alto, shifty apenas tubo tiempo de sujetarla por los brazos antes que ambos calleran rodando por los suelos. El había quedado por encima de ella y la sujetaba fuertemente recuperándose de la impresión, por su parte esa niña se revolvía furiosa y seguía intentando golpearlo con sus manos.

-shh shh…silencio- amenazo con mirada gélida, y se detuvo para dar una mirada alrededor pero no parecía haber nadie que hubiera oído nada, ella se había detenido, exhausta y lo miraba desafiante respirando agitada, la piel de sus mejillas estaba roja por el esfuerzo, sin embargo su valentía inconciente se desvanecio cuando el volvió sus ojos hacia ella, tenia la mirada asesina de una vivora, ella se mordio los labios con temor, debía tener mas o menos su edad, pero tenia muchísima fuerza y era muy alto, al menos para ella, parecía un niño por sus rasgos, pero en sus ojos no se veía como un niño, sino como un adulto que ha pasado penas, esto la enternecio en medio del terror.

-no se como demonios hiciste- sonrio de lado-pero aquí me tienes, ¿sigues con ganas de pelear niña?- la amenaza le revivio la ira

-sueltame! No puedes acercarte tanto a una señorita- giro el rostro, la sonrisa de el se ensancho

-o que?...- se acerco un poco mas hasta que su nariz casi rozo la suave piel del rostro de ella, mas alla del deseo de hacerla enfurecer tenia curiosidad por la niña, mirándola en detenimiento era diferente a todo aquello que hubiera visto antes. Tenia largas pestañas y sus ojos eran exóticos, sus labios de pétalo estaban apretandos contra sí, y su cabello desprendia un rico olor, reconocio el aroma que había percibido antes, debía ser alguna niña mimada de Novaterra a diferencia de flippy no le complacia tanto matar, lo hacia por necesidad, no quería problemas, de todos modos al girar a buscar su espada la encontró a varios metros arrojada por la caída, mascullo una maldición entre dientes

-bien, estamos en un aprieto- sonrio con humor- si te suelto me arrancarías la cara, pero si no te suelto estamos atrapados- ella lo miro, giro bruscamente la cabeza y unos mechones rebeldes le cubrieron el rostro, estaban cortados desprolija y desproporcionadamente hasta para la vista de alguien que tenia poca idea del tema.

-uy, tu mami si que no sabe cortar el cabello- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-CALLA, YO NO TENGO MADRE, SOLO PADRE Y LO CORTE YO MISMA- fue una doble ofensa la que el profirió sin intención, una porque odiaba hablar con su madre, y la otra porque cuestiono su habilidad

-tranquila no quise ofenderte-

-sueltame-

-promete que no vas a matarme- rio el

-te doy mi palabra- el la solto y ella se reincorporo frotándose las muñecas

-te hice daño?- pregunto el con cierto sarcasmo, parecía muy frágil, ella giro su hermosa cara en su dirección y le saco la lengua, se levanto y antes que el adivinara sus intenciones salio corriendo.

-OYE ESPERA MOCOSA- no podía permitir que nadie descubriera que estaban ahí, siquiera tomo su espada antes de salir corriendo, pero no necesito correr mucho para encontrarla. Estaba de pie ante un gran lago, un claro en el bosque, las copas de los arboles se abrían y dejaban al descubierto el cielo nocturno, la luna brillaba y se reflejaba en el agua. Ella giro suavemente aun con mueca sorprendida. Fue entonces cuando el la vio en detenimiento, la luz recortaba su figura en la oscuridad, parecía algún bello ser mitológico, sus pestañas brillaban con un tono azulado. Se acerco en algún tipo de trance hacia ella, y se permitio mirar el paisaje, ambos sumidos en alguna clase de hechizo, ya no era enemigos, ya no peleaban solo miraban el paisaje. Ella fue la primera en hablar pero su pregunta desconcertó al muchacho.

-tienes…idea de que hora es?-

-supongo que debemos estar cerca de mediano…- su voz se detuvo al mismo tiempo que ella sonrio dulcemente, a su alrededor florecieron miles de brillantes lirios blancos, la luz de la luna los iluminaba, crecieron en todas partes, se abrieron, las plantas habían pasado desapercibidas para el siendo pimpollos cerrados, miro sorprendido a su alrededor, este debía ser el motivo del festival, estas extrañas flores, en Axus jamas había visto algo como esto

-ven- ella lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia las aguas, el se dejo arrastrar, semi rendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia y splendid habían entrado en el bosque hacia minutos, una brisa calida les puso la piel de gallina, petunia estaba muriendo de frio, había llevado un vestido ligero pensando que no necesitaría ir tan lejos para buscar sus hermanas.

-toma- ella giro y vio que el le ofrecia su abrigo confeccionado de cuero, con el escudo de la familia, lo acepto y se lo coloco evitando mirar la forma en que la camiseta de hilo del muchacho, su única prenda superior ahora, le marcaba la figura. Por su parte el sintió una sensación extraña al verla con su ropa, pero se obligo a reprimirla

-espero que estén bien- el comprendio a quien se referia y sonrio motivador. Pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa ambos vieron pasar una silueta blanca, giraron al unisono, petunia se inclino hacia el buscando inconscientemente su protección, el se puso delante de ella y miro alrededor

-que ha sido eso?-

-nunca había visto algo asi- antes de que ella pudiera replicar todo alrededor, el suelo, los arbustos, todo, se volvió de color blanco

-los lirios- murmuraron al unisono de la impresión ella le tomo la mano y el la sostuvo contra la suya, todo resplandecio.

-parece como si nos enseñaran un camino- señalo petunia

-pues veamos de que se trata- petunia lo miro, ella nunca había sido avnturera, preferia leer o bordar, pero se sentía tan a gusto con el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy había optado por cargar a la niña en su espalda, sin embargo había notado que no quería decile mucho sobre quien era, respeto eso, pero le pregunto disimuladamente sobre cosas cotidianas del reino, parecía saber mucho, debía ser una niña muy educada, quizá de la alta sociedad, le conto que ella y su hermana habían venido a ver los lirios.

-tu hermana…creo haberla visto, vestia de blanco- dijo con recelo, se pregunto cuanta gente mas podría estar en el bosque. Pero flaky lo miro desconcertada.

-no, vestia de rosado es menor que yo ¿tambien viste al espíritu del bosque?- flippy la miro, recordó que lo había confundido con esa cosa cuando el llego, algo extraño ocurria, había bajado la guardia ¿Qué hacia paseando una mocosa por todo el bosque?

-gracias- susurro ella contra su espalda y se aferro mejor a su cuello, el se detuvo en seco por un instante, por la sorpresa pero disimulo reacomodandola sobre su espalda, asi que esto era una verdadera niña?, tan frágil que podría destrozarla sin esfuerzo, porque los hombres querrian proteger mujeres frágiles como estas? Pensó en sus caderas tan delicadas, que no resistirían un parto, ni tampoco una buena embestida en su noche de bodas, la idea le provoco una sensación vergonzosa y placentera, debio apartar la mente, aun no estaba tan enfermo como para violar una niña de diez años.

-mira!- la exclamación lo obligo a voltear, descubrió que el camino por donde avanzaban se iba llenando de flores blancas, sin pensarlo flippy la bajo al suelo y la envolvió con sus brazos en posición defensiva, sin siquiera saber porque lo había hecho

-quieta, no te muevas, esto podría ser peligr…- se detuvo en seco, estaba protegiéndola, pero ella no le dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho mas.

-son los lirios…- el enmudecio…esos eran los motivos de aquel festival. Aflojo suavemente el agarre, ella tímidamente se arrodillo y tomo un lirio del suelo ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa, el miro con sus ojos dorados la flor, y la acepto de mala gana metiéndosela al bolsillo

-es un regalo- dijo ella…el la miro confundido-¿no sabes lo que es un regalo? Es algo una una persona le da a otro para agradecer o porque lo quiere.

"y yo en cual de esas dos posibles entro?" pensó pero no lo dijo

De repente se miraron uno al otro en silencio mientras mas lirios florecían alrededor. Los ojos de ella se humedecieron

-¿y ahora porque llo…?-

-gracias- lo detuvo, el guardo silencio y sonrio enseñando sus colmillos, ella lo miro sorprendida y se acerco, el no quiso asustarla asi que cerro los labios, pero ella estiro una mano, el se agacho por inercia y dejo que ella lo deleitara con una caricia, cerro los ojos, ella delineo con sus dedos la forma de sus labios y a través de la piel busco los dientes afilados, se acercaron un poco mas, ambos estaban haciendo una locura, ella por inocencia y el, porque estaba cruzando el borde del extasis y la cordura, estaba a punto de rodearle la cintura con los brazos y devorarle la boca sometiéndose al peso de la culpa cuando oyeron voces

-FLAKYYYYYYYY GIGGLEEEEEES-

-SEÑORITAAAAAAAAS ¿Dónde ESTAN?-

Flaky volteo en dirección al origen de la voz y cuando se volvió a observar a flippy este ya había desaprecido, lo busco con la vista, pero se había ido ¿habria sido otro espíritu del bosque? Después de todo ella era una niña muy fantasiosa. Sonrio para si

-aquí estoy!- los llamo con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles lo había arrastrado al agua había lirios flotando cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente lo empujo, cayo pesadamente empapándose, maldita tramposa, sonrio. La tomo del borde del vestido y arrastro con el.

-sabes?- le dijo cuando ella emergio del agua empapada- eres una niña preciosa…- ella bajo la mirada tristemente

-las sirvientas dicen que soy malvada y fea…-

-lee mis labios, que se vayan al diablo- ella lo miro sorprendida y el color le subio a los pomulos, el sonreía con aire seductor- no te gusta el cabello largo?a tu edad las niñas suelen usarlo asi-

-con el me parezco a mi madre…lo odio- dijo enojada, pero se podía ver pena en sus ojos en el fondo ella amaba el cabello largo como el de flaky o petunia

-nunca vas a a ser tu madre, eres tu, diferente…lo se porque yo pensaba lo mismo con mi gemelo-

-tienes uno?-

-murio- ella guardo silencio, sorprendida de que el a tan corta edad haya sufrido eso y pensó en abrazarlo, pero solo le salio darle un golpe amistoso, el la miro sorprendido y sonrio recomponiéndose

-yo creo que si te gusta el pelo largo…y deberías lucirlo asi, al diablo con todo el mundo- de repente se pregunto como había terminado eso asi: el dándole consejos a una niña y es mas, disfrutando su compañía y olvidando su misión, pero tampoco deseaba irse.-ademas- añadió con calma- te quedaría aun mas hermoso- junto la cinta de cabello que flotaba a un lado de ellos y se la ofrecio, ella la tomo sonrojada…podrían quedarse asi por siglos, ella en su inocencia, pero el pensó que era imposible, debía hacerse de piedra, ellos acabarían con Novaterra y su gente…pero quizá, solo quizá… pudiera llevársela, hacerla su prisionera. Definitivamente estaba algo loco, se rio de sus ideas

El estaba por preguntarle algo como ¿tu nombre es tan bonito como tu rostro? Cuando diviso la figura de su hermano mayor de pie sobre un árbol cercano, asustado de ser sorprendido se reincorporo rápidamente, ella lo miro preocupada

-estas bien?-

-si si…es solo que… DEBO IRME PORQUE ES MUY TARDE, MI HERMANO ME NECESITA- comenzó a salir del agua a toda prisa

-ESPERA- muy a su pesar, no volteo- espero verte de nuevo algún dia…-

El no pudo evitar girar a verla, y la imagen le lastimo algo en el pecho, mojada sonriente y ruborizada, con una flor blanca en el pecho,la sostenia con esmero, como una novia el diade su boda…imposible.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando hubo salido del rango de vista de la pelirosa subio al árbol de un salto, le costo debido al peso del agua en sus ropas, se preparo para ser golpeado por su hermano, por traición, por olvidar el deber, etc etc. Todo lo qu flippy respetaba. Pero en lugar de eso:

-vamos…- no parecía ofendido ni frio, solo confundido, decidio seguirlo en silencia al parecer para el también había sido todo un fracaso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia giggles y flaky se reencontraron minutos después, pero en la euforia del abrazo y el alivio nadie pregunto nada, pero pasada la alegría petunia se fijo en ambas: giggles tenia el vestido mojado y un lirio blanco en las manos, le faltaban sus zapatitos y miraba sonrojada al piso tocándose el cabello. Flaky era un revoltijo de hojas y ramas, y tenia una herida en el pie vendada precariamente, que deducio petunia pudo haberlo hecho con alguna tela por ahí tirada, cosa que la asqueo.

-a ver ustedes dos! ¿Qué paso?- pregunto autoritaria señalándolas y ellas s ruborizaron al unisono, splendid ahogo una risa

-pues Sali corriendo…-

-pues salio corriendo y….-

-NADA-

-SI, NADA- ambas decidieron que nadie debía saber su secreto, pero ambas sonrieron dulcemente

-ustedes son tan raras-

Eh..petunia ¿y porque tienes la chaqueta de tu guardaespaldas?- petunia se tiño de rojo

-EHH EHH CAYENSE, NO SABEN NADA- le arrojo el abrigo al muchacho que lo recibió con una sonrisa- volvamos antes que nos maten.

Asi volvieron juntos los 4 al palacio, logrando llegar antes de que el festival terminara, nadie se entero jamas su aventura, solo cada uno de ellos sabia lo que paso esa noche de los lirios.

Sin embargo mientras se alejaban por el bosque, una figura luminosa reia sentada sobre un tronco, su risa era angelical y suave, a su alrededor seguían creciendo lirios. De repente una mano oscura se apoyo sobre ella, su amado había llegado y también miraba los jóvenes alejarse.

-otra vez haciendo de las tuyas amor mio- murmuro el hombre con su voz de tinieblas.

-ya me conoces- rio ella y las flores parecieron florecer, se tomaron de las manos y se prepararon para la danza que duraría hasta que saliera el sol


	3. un nuevo renacer: tranzando un plan

*+~6 años más tarde ~ +*

Una bella pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos que conectaban las enormes galerías de la fachada del castillo, su paso era calmado, se dirigía a los jardines principales, la luz se filtraba a travez de las columnas de mármol pulido, iba cantando suavemente una canción. Flaky se había convertido en una muchacha hermosa, estaba por cumplir sus 18 años. El cabello rojo le caia por los hombros como una cascada, su diadema ahora, era en forma de vincha, y coronaba su flekillo, de color negra con incrustaciones en diamantes, simbolizaba la virtud de la templanza, llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles en negro, estilo victoriano que dejaba sus hombros a la vista, aunque su altura había cambiado, seguía sin ser alta, habían surgido en su cuerpo nuevas curvas y aunque no tenia un escote generoso, se podía apreciar cierta armonía en sus proporciones, estaba preciosa.

Al llegar a la fuente diviso a su hermana menor sentada pensativa, estaba inclinada sobre el agua y con una mano jugaba con esta, flaky sonrio con aire maternal, en el fondo seguía siendo una niña, la saludo llamándola por su nombre pero giggles apenas si se percato, se la veía apagada, o mas bien nerviosa

-flaky- se sorprendio al descubrirla parada a su lado, no pudo escapar de esos ojos carmesí que la conocían tan bien-vine…por un respiro, las clases de modales me estaban matando- flaky le ayudo a acomodarse el rodete en el cual tenia sujetos sus cabellos, peinado que no cambiaba por nada. Le acomodo el moño y se sento a su lado.

-estas muy nerviosa- sonrio flaky

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!- pero su desesperación se noto claramente, aun portaba la diadema en la frente porque no había cumplido los 16 años de edad, dentro de pocos días seria su fiesta, flaky entendia sus nervios porque dos años antes había sentido lo mismo, y la compadecia un poco porque sabia que había mas presion en la presentación de giggles por la reputación que había heredado de su madre

-lo haras bien- la beso en la frente- solo intenta no arrancar el decorado al tropezar como me paso a mi- giggles rio ante el recuerdo

-y…vendrán todos los chicos del reino?-

-si..¿interes en alguno?- se sorprendio flaky

-NONO- se ruborizo la chica…pero ella se lo pidió esa noche con los lirios, ella sabia que algún dia volveria, debía ir a su fiesta, todos los hombres debían ir a su fiesta, la gran fiesta de mascaras del baile de presentación de la princesa, era una tradición. Comenzaba a sentir miedo, de que no apareciera, de que la hubiera olvidado.-flaky, tu estas en edad de casarte- la acuso señalándola con el dedo, flaky sonrio

-supongo que esta generación de princesas es extraña…a mi nadie me ha propuesto matrimonio y petunia ha rechazado a todos…tu quieres casarte?

-aun no…- dijo giggles con decisión- no me casare con cualquier idiota- y sonrio desafiante, estaba mas bella que nunca, llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa y su típico moño, su cabello, largo hasta la cintura estaba atado en un rodete y caia a los lados de su rostro, ovalado y delicado en todos sus rasgos, sus ojos, rosados, brillaban casi transparentes.

De repente, una carroza muy ostentosa paso por delante de ellas y se perdió en el camino hacia los establos

-debe ser el nuevo consejero de guerra- dijo suavemente flaky

-las guerras son cosas malas…esos hombres no deberían existir- giggles hizo un puchero, ambas rieron

-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia recorria los pasillos del castillo con dos doncellas acompañándola, reian suavemente a medida que caminaban, llenando los oscuros frios y elegantes pasillos, con la fresca melodía de sus risas. Había sido llamada por su padre pero no conocía el motivo aunque lo intuia… ya estaba a punto de cumplir sus 19 años…había exedido el plazo en que podía andar por allí sin un guardaespaldas, ya no tenia excusas para dar, sabia que splendid había hecho un largo viaje para completar su preparación, pero tenia la esperanza de que no hubiese vuelto, era su única justificación, pero si seguía pasando el tiempo le pondrían un sustituto, no lo veía desde que eran niños, luego de la noche de los lirios el habia partido con su tutor, no quería negar que tenia deseos de volver a verlo, pero seguía furiosa con la idea de tener un guardaespaldas, como si no pudiera cuidarse sola, tenia grandes conocimientos de esgrima.

Llegaron a la puerta que separaba la sala del trono del pasillo, allí se llevaban a cabo las conferencias y se efectuaban las visitas de la gente del pueblo, toco suavemente y tras ser confirmada, entro sola. Las doncelas quedaron atrás… se detuvo al llegar, frente a su padre habia 2 hombres de espalda, el de cabello azul era mucho mas alto y mantenía una pose erguida y solemne, llevaba pantalones y botas de montar, parecía recién llegado de un viaje largo, el otro, rubio, estaba elegantemente vestido, pero se veía frágil, era claramente aristócrata, al acercarse, ambos se voltearon a recibirla, sintió vértigo al reconocer a splendid. El entreabrió los labios y sus parpados se abrieron completamente, en esos años petunia se habia vuelto una doncella preciosa, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura, alzado en una elegante cola alta y su tiara, negra con joyas verdes simbolizaba el honor, sus rasgos se habían acentuado de forma seductora, al igual que la línea del escote era bastante alta aunque no tanto como el, un aura de elegancia y delicadeza la inundaba.

Ella lo observo a el, habia crecido casi medio metro, y su espalda se habia ensanchado, en su rostro se podían ver algunas pequeñas cicatrices que le daban un aspecto varonil, al igual que ella sus rasgos se habían pronunciado masculinamente, no usaba barba ni bigote, y sus ojos azules resplancecian bajo su cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás por la ocasión. No podía negar que se habia vuelto sumamente atractivo pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma. Se sintió timida cuando se acerco a besarle el dorso de la mano tras arrodillarse. Olvido por un momento que no deseaba que volviese.

Cuando se hubo pasado la primera impresión fue cuando el segundo hombre se volvió blanco de su visión, su padre estaba de pie junto a el pasándole una mano por sobre los hombros, su mirada le decía algo que no podría descifrar, splendid se colocó prudentemente tras ella, estudiando también al hombre nuevo

-permiteme presentarte hija, a mi nuevo ministro de guerra-petunia se sorpendio, parecía bastante joven, pero algo en el le desagrado, tenia una mirada astuta, su sonrisa era una mueca de autosuficiencia, y además habia algo en el que era extraño, la miraba de una forma insinuante-

-padre, con todo respeto, antes de preguntarle sobre el estado de los ejércitos deberas cambiarle los pañales- splendid rio suavemente y lo disimulo, pero su padre tenia una mirada de cólera por la mala educación de su hija

-mas respeto petunia- la regaño- tiene 24 años, desciende de la aristocracia, de una de las ramas mas viejas de nuestra clase alta, y ha demostrado tener mucho amor por esta tierra-

-no se preocupe señor- dijo en un tono amable y sonriente- estoy seguro que vuestra hermosa hija solo quería deleitarnos con su peculiar sentido del humor- petunia fruncio el ceño- fue muy divertido princesa- rio. Sonaba natural, pero habia cierta superficialidad en su forma de ser que a petunia le repelia

-veo que se llevan bien, oye cuddles- murmuro refiriéndose al joven rubio- podrias llevarla a cenar o de paseo, creo que ustedes dos podrían volverse mas cercanos- el sonrio y algo brillo en sus ojos, petunia se horrorizo ante la simple idea- splendid disimuladamente volteo el rostro para ocultar su disgusto, aunque bien podría haber sido una muestra de discreccion ante la conversación. Sin embargo cuddles miro directamente a splendid y su sonrisa se ensancho casi invisiblemente.

-ha sido un dia agotador- dijo avanzando unos pasos, se inclino elegantemente y tomo la mano de petunia, depositando un beso en ella, la joven sintió deseos de apartar su mano pero seria una gran ofensa a la educación- se reincorporo y siguió camino. Al pasar junto a splendid le dirigio una mirada de superioridad, splendid lo comprendio, si bien su familia tenia prestigio, el jamas seria de la aristocracia, aunque tenia el titulo de guardaespaldas real, seguía siendo solo un sirviente, cuddles se detuvo saludándolo, y obligándolo a bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto. La mandibula de splendid se tenso, el rubio se dio vuelta con una mirada maliciosa y salio de la habitación.

Petunia miro a su padre con lastima, estaba sonriente. Jamas habia sabido elegir a sus aliados.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba realizando flexiones el el piso de su habitación cuando llegaron a buscarle, se le requeria para una reunión importante, el heredero al trono de Axus no podía faltar. Se coloco rápidamente ropa adecuada, porque solo contaba con un ligero pantalón de hilo, con una tela se seco la transpiración de su rostro y cuello, mientras caminaba hacia la reunión donde estarían su padre, hermanos y todo el consejo, sus ojos dorados brillaban, se habia vuelto muy alto y esbelto, tenia un caminar seguro y una seriedad solemne que solo cambiaba en clima de batallas, y por una risa macabra y desquiciada. Irrumpio en la habitación prendiendo los últimos botones de su chaleco, hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se sento a un lado de su padre.

-bien, ahora podemos comenzar la reunión- los presentes se inclinaron por sobre la mesa con ansiedad, el padre de los jóvenes, rey de axus tenia el cabello verde claro y largo, sujetado en una elegante coleta, su corona era de un extraño metal negro, y mezclaba en ella el metal fundido de los escudos de otros reyes que habia asesinado, tenia la mirada fría y calculadora y su voz se oyo como un relámpago cuando hablo

-creo que todos aquí están al tanto de las circunstancias por las cuales me he visto obligado a organizar esta reunión y sacarlos de las tibias camas de sus esposas- se oyeron murmullos y risas suaves, prosiguió- dentro de unos días se realizara la fiesta numero 16 de la hija menor del rey de Novaterra- hubo murmullos generales de odio y desagrado. Los callo a todos con un movimiento de sus manos- por primera vez, y con motivo de su creciente éxito como comerciantes con otras naciones, van a invitar jóvenes príncipes y aristócratas de numerosos reinos.

-a mi no me ha llegado ninguna invitación- sonrio shifty con sarcasmo, su padre le sonrio y miro por la ventana, flippy siguió la dirección de su mirada y pudo divisar un halcón acercándose al vuelo veloz, en una de sus garras llevaba un sobre. El ave hizo su entrada con solemnidad contrayendo sus alas, el padre de flippy le extendió su brazo y el halcón se apoyo en el con total confianza, pudo entonces tomar el sobre y lo extedio sobre la mesa. Le indico a nutty con una mirada significativa, que lo abriese y leyera

-me dirijo a ustedes con el fin de invitarlos humildemente a participar de la gran celebración de la fiesta de mascaras, ceremonia donde mi hija giggles recibirá el titulo de princesa, con motivo de cumplirse sus 16 años, espero poder contar con la presencia de sus tres hijos representando a Runaterra Del Norte, nación con la que hemos podido establecer fuertes lazos comerciales. Sin mas, me despido atentamente, Sir Francis Rey de Novaterra.

-bien sabemos- dijo el rey con mirada sombria- que ese reino ha dejado de existir, y las cabezas de esos tres príncipes descansan decorando elegantemente las lanzas de nuestros guerreros, acontecimiento ocurrido hace unos días. La fiesta es mañana por la noche y las noticias no viajan tan rápido, asi que pretendo que ustedes mis hijos tomen el lugar de estos príncipes, asi podrán infiltrarse- hubo murmullos de aprobación, los tres jóvenes se reincorporaron hacia adelante, estaban algo shockeados por la reciente propuesta, negarse era una opción totalmente desechada.

-pido la palabra- flippy levanto la mano con una sonrisa divertida- ya una vez con shifty nos introdujimos al reino y pudimos proporcionarte padre una idea sobre la disposición de los puntos fuertes y débiles- su padre rio

-los planes han cambiado hijo- los tres lo miraron curiosos- el nuevo plan que trace es lo mas osado que ha intentado este reino hasta ahora- una sonrisa macabra jugo en sus labios

- comenzaremos a planear el secuestro de una de las herederas…- el silencio inundo la sala.


	4. dudas, recuerdos y sentimientos

Shifty estaba sentado sobre si cama, afilando su espada, se vio reflejado en el helado metal, su rostro tenia mas seriedad que de costumbre, con el paso del tiempo se habia vuelto casi tan alto como su hermano flippy y era realmente atractivo, sus labios delgados se curvaron en una sonrisa que carecia de felicidad o de cinismo, una simple mueca vacía. Dejo el arma a un lado y se inclinó para observar sus dedos, cuyos nudillos estaba dañados por la última batalla en la que había tomado lugar. ¿Cuántas guerras había ya visto en su corta vida? A sus 22 años ya había presenciado más sangre y muerte que cualquier soldado viejo, era su estilo de vida, el estilo de vida de Axus, pero esta vez algo le perturbaba. El plan de su padre era claramente una discreta declaración de guerra, ya habia demasiada tensión entre ambos reinos. El también odiaba Novaterra, pero…

-maldicion- se frotó el rostro con las manos, intentando aclarar su mente, pero el recuerdo de la niña que habia conocido esa noche en el bosque no se habia desvanecido, se pregunto si aun vivía, debía ser muy joven aun, pero probablemente ya hubiese sido casada, como las demás niñas de la aristocracia.

Oyo el ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada, concedio permiso con la voz ronca, pero su expresión no cambio. Su hermano flippy entro en la habitación, y se recostó sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados, un gesto que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos dorados examinaron a su hermano, y se detuvieron en su expresión de desasosiego

-yo también considero que esto es una locura- flippy adivino sus pensamientos, shifty se llevo una mano a la cara

-no creo que ese sea tu único motivo de estar aquí hermano- contesto sin humor

-estas en lo cierto- shifty lo miro con curiosidad, la expresión de su hermano era dura- sabes bien que en todos estos años jamas te pregunte que paso esa noche en Novaterra, cuando hubimos salido de allí, sellamos el tema- shifty sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nerviosimo y miedo. Habia temido mucho este momento, tenia una fuerte camaradería con su hermano, forjada en batallas, pero aun así temía, sabía que flippy era muy rígido.

-yo..-

-logre ver otra persona junto a ti esa noche- shifty enmudeció- una niña, estabas con ella en el lago, fue la primera vez que te vi desobedecer el deber, en el camino de vuelta no hablaste una palabra- su voz cambio de tono, hablaba más relajadamente pero sin perder la seriedad.

-estas en lo cierto…interactué con una Novaterrana- sintió como si un peso enorme cayera de sus hombros

-lo se porque yo también lo hice esa noche- shifty abrió los ojos con sorpresa para observar a su hermano, pero este tenia la mirada fija en los ventanales, a través de los cuales, a la distancia se divisaban las murallas de Novaterra, como un hilo dorado que se perdia en el horizonte

-JAMAS ME LO DIJISTE-

-tube mis motivos, tu los tuyos- shifty bajo la cabeza- pero vi tu expresión hoy cuando padre anuncio el plan, solo me preguntaba si ese encuentro nublo tus objetivos-

-claro que no- se ofendió shifty

-porque por mucho tiempo…si nublo los mios- el silencio reino en la habitación, flippy mantenía los ojos cerrados, shifty jamás se esperó escuchar eso de su hermano, el siempre parecía rodeado por un aura de seriedad y madurez, como una coraza irrompible-… pero luego recordé que somos Axianos, quizá no tengas mi sangre pero te considero como mi hermano, no somos simples habitantes de Axus, somos la familia real, no hay lugar para la piedad en nuestras vidas, se que sabes al igual que yo que esto es el inicio de una guerra postergada- shifty bajo la mirada y sonrio

-lo se muy bien-

-una mujer puede ser muy peligrosa. Nosotros no podemos dudar en nada, no debemos descansar hasta que ardan en las llamas del infierno hasta el último hombre, niño y mujer de Novaterra- abrió sus ojos y el dorado de sus orbes pareció brillar.

-no tendre piedad alguna- confirmo shifty mirándolo desafiante- esa noche para mi no significo nada- flippy se sorprendió de cuanto había madurado su hermano, seguía manteniendo su sarcástico sentido del humor, pero a la hora de la seriedad podía ser muy formal.

-no lo olvides…somos herramientas en esta guerra, los sentimientos son el elixir que mantiene viva la debilidad, si esa niña hubiese sabido lo que eras te hubiese asesinado sin dudarlo- contra su voluntad, shifty sintió dolor con sus palabras- somos axianos, somos odiados y maldecidos… pero eso ya no importa, porque Novaterra caerá junto con su familia real y esas murallas no serán más que testigos de la masacre más grande que hayamos efectuado como nación unida-

Flippy salió de la habitación dejando a shifty con la mente dando vueltas

-lo se hermano…pero no entiendo porque aun así, tengo dudas…-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-listas?- una risa fue la afirmación

Habían colocado tres mamparas de seda enfrentadas entre si, formando una especie de triangulo, cada vez que tenían una ocasión especial se probaban asi los vestidos, cada una escondia su figura con la mampara para no ser vista por las demás.

-a la cuenta de tres los enseñamos…uno…dos…tres!- las tres salieron de atrás de las mamparas al mismo tiempo y exclamaron maravilladas lo bien que se veian las otras.

El vestido de flaky era de un tono azul marino, tenia los hombros al descubierto y detalles en seda verde, la mascara que usaba era de color verde con incrustaciones de esmeralda, parecía tener una expresión de miedo, tenia plumas a sus bordes y se sujetaba con hilos de seda, ocultaba la nariz y dejaba a la vista sus labios.

Petunia llevaba un vestido violeta con cola, sus mangas eran abultadas y poseía un pronunciado escote, los detalles del corsette estaban confeccionados con hilos de oro, tenia bordadas, bellas flores, que se entrelazaban entre si con sus raíces, las mangas del vestido eran muy anchas, siguiendo la estética de los vestidos griegos, su mascara a diferencia de la de flaky dejaba a la vista su delicada nariz, era de un color dorado, que si bien no tenia incrustaciones, era elegante por demás, además de lograr que sus ojos tomaran protagonismo.

Las dos miraron a la sonrojada giggles, llevaba un vestido rojo, tenia un escote suave, el cual en el centro poseía un enorme rubí en forma de corazón, las mangas eran cortas y caian sobre sus hombros dejándolos al descubierto, eran de una seda transparente y brillante que se destacaba en su contraste con la blanca piel, el corsette era más bien simple, su vestido estaba armado con meriñaque al igual que el de sus hermanas y sobre la tela opaca, caia una segunda cola de seda transparente adornada con piedras, su mascara era roja también, similar en diseño a la de flaky, pero carecía de plumas, en su lugar tenia pequeñas rosas de seda decorando las esquinas opuestas, estaba llena de brillantes. Giggles se acomodó los hilos que ataban su máscara, con dificultas debido a sus guantes.

-estas hermosa…- dijo flaky con una sonrisa, giggles intento sonreir pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-tranquila- le recordó petunia- todo saldrá bien-

-petunia- le llamo giggles suavemente- hoy vimos con flaky una carroza muy bonita entrar al palacio y creemos que es el nuevo ministro de guerra-

-tube el desagrado de conocerlo…- dijo petunia seriamente, flaky y giggles la miraron- es un patán aristócrata y soberbio-

-es una lastima que hubiese muerto Lord Lacrosse, el anterior ministro- murmuro flaky- el tenia mucho aprecio por la paz, me sentía en confianza con el…- las tres se tomaron un segundo para recordar al viejo bondadoso que siempre parecía ir apurado. Había sido hallado en su cama muerto, había sido un suceso que devasto a todos, porque el siendo militar de toda la vida, gozaba de una gran salud y un vigor increíble aun a su edad, había enviudado hacia poco tiempo y no tenía hijos.

-no me fio del nuevo- enfatizo petunia-además me provoca desprecio su forma de ser, deteste la forma en que trato a splendid…-

-splendid volvió?- Preguntaron las princesas al unísono

-si volvió hoy…- la mirada de petunia se suavizo un poco y un suave carmín surgio en sus mejillas- confieso que lo habia echado mucho de menos- sus hermanas intercambiaron miradas complices.

-hermana, sientes algo por el?- petunia abrió los ojos sorprendida, había sido descubierta, durante todo el día se había debatido entre sus pensamientos, volver a verlo había desordenado su mente, no podía seguir fingiendo que lo odiaba, era algo diferente, le tenía muchísimo aprecio, no se entendía a si misma.

-TE GUSTA TU GUARDAESPALDAS?- giggles profirió esas palabras sin medirlas, petunia y flaky se echaron sobre ella para taparle la boca, algo asi seria un escandalo y el estaría en graves problemas.

-no lo se…- confeso petunia agitada por el esfuerzo, en un susurro. Fue abrazada por sus hermanas- estoy tan confundida conmigo misma-

-el me agrada- dijo giggles sonriente, flaky asintió.

Sin embargo había alguien del otro lado de la puerta entreabierta, habia estado presenciando la ultima parte de la conversación y tenia una horrible mueca de disgusto, paso una de sus manos por sus rubios cabellos para dominar sus sentimientos. Ese hombre, ese guardaespaldas estaba ahora en medio de todos sus planes, desde que el rey los había presentado lo había detestado, no solo porque era quizá tan apuesto como el, sino porque veía en sus ojos un espíritu fuerte y su sonrisa era bondadosa. Todo lo que el detestaba. Se perdió entre las sombras cuando oyó los pasos de las sirvientas que se acercaban a llamar a las princesas para la cena. Se juró a si mismo que nadie arruinaría su oportunidad de ocupar el trono de Novaterra, el, cuddles, sería el rey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído en Axus, no había nadie en las calles, y las casas, de aspecto viejo y tenebroso, se hallaban sumidas en el profundo silencio. En el oscuro palacio que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, se podía divisar una silueta alta y oscura situada por encima de la torre de los aposentos reales. Flippy observaba las murallas de Novaterra, tan impenetrables, tan lejanas. Llevaba puesto el traje que usaría el dia siguiente por la noche, un elegante traje negro con detalles en dorado, botin de alguna vieja guerra, lo vestia elegantemente.

-mañana será el inicio de todo esto- dijo mas para si, pero otra voz le contesto de entre las tinieblas

-lo será hijo mio- flippy se volteo para observar a su padre, tenia la mirada ambiciosa y gesto cruel. Finalmente se dio vuelta para que ambos observaran juntos como la oscuridad devoraba los últimos rastros de luz sobre el reino, la luna de aquella noche era roja. Un buen presagio para la guerra

-.-.-.-.-.-

Splendid estaba en su cuarto sentado sobre su cama, observaba el traje colgado prolijamente que unas sirvientas habían traído para el, la chequeta era de un vivo color rojo y los pantalones del mas puro blanco que hubiese visto, tenia hombreras doradas y la chaqueta se prendia con botones de metal bañados en oro, a su lado miro las botas que el mismo habia lustrado para tal ocasión, se preguntó que tipo de vestido elegiría la princesa petunia, asi fuera con harapos se veria preciosa, pensar en sus bellos ojos le provoco un sonrojo. Se dio una suave palmada en la mejilla para alejar esos pensamientos, ella era una princesa y el era su guardaespaldas, jamas seria suficiente para ella. No era correcto que albergara esos sentimientos. Aunque ya estaba cansado de reprimirlos, habia pensado en ella desde niños, todo este tiempo habia fantaseado con ella pero probablemente no hiciera mas que estar a su lado y ver como se casaba, se convertia en una hermosa reina, tenia hijos… solo rogaba tener fuerzas para soportar todo eso.

-debo prepararme para mi ronda nocturna- se dijo a si mismo. Su última ronda consistía en dar una vuelta por el castillo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, ser el guardaespaldas real de la princesa heredera lo habilitaba a dar ordenes a algunos guardias y le daba cierta jerarquía sobre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia estaba acabando de leer la novela que habia comenzado esa mañana para irse a dormir al igual que sus hermanas cuando Se oyeron suaves golpes en la puerta, petunia se levanto creyendo que podría tratarse de alguna sirvienta que necesitase autorización para ir a descansar, ritual innecesario pero cotidiano . se levanto con una pequeña bata sobre su camisón, su cabello caia suelto sobre su espalda y hombros. Su desagrado fue enorme al descubrir al otro lado a quien menos quería ver

-¿Qué haces en los aposentos reales a estas horas? ¿acaso no sabes que solo miembros de la guardia real pueden estar aquí?- cuddles sonrio

-acaso lo esperabas a el?- a petunia se le helo la sangre, el sonrio comprobando su reacción

-a quien?- intento fingir despreocupación y enfado pero por dentro sentía miedo

- sabes bien de quien hablo- sonrió el tomando un mechon del cabello de ella y acercándolo a sus labios para besarlo, pero ella lo aparto de un manotazo. El rio- pensaste en el cuando he dicho eso-

-voy a acusarte de difamación- replico enfurecida, el dirigio una mirada por demás atrevida a sus senos los cuales el camisón evidenciaba, petunia se sintió por demás asqueada y atemorizada

-creo que ese escandalo seria minúsculo comparado con el que podría haber si alguien se enterase que su alteza anda revolcándose con su guardaespaldas- recibió una bofetada de ella. Cuddles Se enfurecio y la tomo bruscamente por las muñecas, ella chillo sorprendida, pero el tenia mas fuerza, la arrincono contra la puerta- o vas a negarme que el te gusta, princesa?... si alguien se enterase el pagaría caro- ella lo miro a los ojos, las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en los suyos

-eso no es cierto…- el iba agregar algo mas cuando una voz los interrumpio

-¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?!- splendid estaba de pie en el pasillo con el ceño fruncido y una mano apoyada sobre la empuñadura de su espada, parecía visiblemente enojado y el brillo en sus ojos asusto al rubio, quien se aparto rápidamente- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a la princesa de esa manera?!- petunia estaba congelada contra una pared, cuddles la miro significativamente, con superioridad y ella comprendió el mensaje, splendid estaba a punto de precipitarse sobre el, pero petunia se puso en medio y apoyo las manos y la cabeza sobre el pecho de su guardaespaldas, el se detuvo sorprendido, cuddles sonrio con maldad

-dejalo ir…es solo un idiota- el rubio aprovecho la oportunidad y desaparecio por los pasillos. Se quedaron un rato mas en esa posición, ella no quería que el viera que habia estado a punto de llorar

-que ocurrio aquí princesa?- el la aparto con cariño y le busco la mirada pero ella seguía mirando al suelo

-solo vino aquí a molestar-

-puedo dar una orden de restricción…-

-no lo hagas!- ella lo detuvo rapidamente, el la miro desconcertado, ella estaba asustada, si el hablaba acerca del incidente cuddles podría decirle a los demás lo que suponía y aun si no era cierto, podría costarle a el su trabajo y su prestigio, el, solo el le preocupaba

-porque?- el sono desesperanzado, quizá cuddles tenia el permiso de ella para hacer eso

-mi padre…confía en el… el ya ha tenido muchas decepciones en su vida…- mintió, pero no era del todo falso, no quería decepcionarlo, pero sobre ella. Splendid suavizo su mirada y tras echar una vista en varias direcciones y comprobar que no habia nadie alrededor, la abrazo con suavidad, ella solo se dejo abrazar, no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien habia tenido esas atenciones con ella, sus hermanas la abrazaban mucho si, pero ese sentimiento de seguridad y protección era desconocido.

-solo llámeme si vuelve a molestar…- ella lo miro, el rostro de el era una mezcla de dulzura y seriedad- estare aquí en un segundo, yo vivo para protegerla su alteza-a ella le dolio el titulo, sonaba tan formal, cerro los ojos con fuerza y aspiro el aroma que el desprendia, suave y masculino

-gracias…- ella sabia que estaba mal abrazarlo, pero se sentía tan bien…lo que estaba prohibido era tan tendador.

-es mi deber- y por dentro pensó "y mi deleite"

-.-.-.-.-

Giggles se habia despertado por los nervios, al dia siguiente durante la noche seria su fiesta de presentación, vio la cama de petunia vacia y se levanto curiosa, la puerta estaba entreabierta, al asomarse vio a su hermana abrazando a splendid, ahogo una exclamación de sorprensa tapándose rápidamente la boca con sus manos, el rubor le subio al rostro. Se regreso en puntas de pie a toda velocidad a su cama y se colo por debajo de las sabanas. Se sentía feliz por su hermana, estuvo a punto de sorprenderlos…lo mejor seria guardar silencio, ella entendia porque ambos debían callar lo que sentían, lentamente salio de debajo de las sabanas y miro a flaky dormida plácidamente, se pregunto si también tendría a alguien, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Al pensar en ella suspiro. Volteo a ver por la ventana la luna, recordaba fragmentos de esa noche en el lago con ese joven desconocido, sus ropas eran precarias, asi que probablemente seria hijo de campesinos…no es que fueran nada y solo fue una noche…pero aun sentía deseos de verlo una vez mas, pero ni el sabia que ella era la princesa ni ella quien era el. Se paso una mano por el cabello, suelto llegaba hasta su cintura. Gracias a la sugerencia de ese misterioso joven lo habia dejado crecer…ojala el fuera capaz de verla…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shifty estaba mirando la luna. Descansaba sobre su cama, estaba desnudo y las sabanas lo cubrían hasta su cintura, dejando el musculoso torso al descubierto, no podía conciliar el sueño, algo extraño, el solia dormir fácilmente, habia sido despertado por los ruidos que provenían de la pieza de abajo, donde su hermano menor nutty se revolcaba con alguna concubina real, en eso se diferenciaba de flippy y de el, ellos siempre habían tenido la mirada fija en la guerra, no habían buscado una mujer, no les interesaba formar ningún tipo de lazo, no le complacia demasiado el sexo por diversión. Por supuesto no era virgen, pero no le desesperaba mucho, prácticamente le tenia sin cuidado, y las toscas mujeres axianas no ayudaban en esta situación. Su mente divago hasta regresar al recuerdo de esa niña, de su piel palida, de sus labios gruesos, del tacto de sus suaves manos, idealizarla como mujer adulta, recordar su peinado, su risa, su aroma. Se detuvo por un momento, estaba exitado, podía ver su propia erección. Se paso las manos por el cabello, debía olvidar ese momento.

Su mirada se detuvo en el traje de gala que descansaba en el armario, listo para ser usado, era negro con detalles en rojo, una gran rosa estaba bordada sobre su pecho, junto con un pantalón blanco, llevaba un pañuelo para enrollar en su cuello, y la pechera del traje tenia elegantes pliegues de tela blanca. No estaba acostumbrado a la ropa tan elegante, pero su padre habia insistido en la buena presencia. Decidio que debía dejar de pensar en esa extraña que habia conocido, después de todo probablemente estaría casada. Y no es que el quisiera que fuera con el, la idea de formar una pareja le resultaba lejana y absurda, lo que acontecería la noche siguiente seria una simple misión mas.


	5. accidentes, sentimientos y dudas

Bueno, este capitulo es larguísimo, se hizo mas extenso de lo que esperaba como autora…en partes podrá ser aburrido pero me parecio bien…trabaje casi 4 dias en el sin dar con las ideas apropiadas, vengo teniendo problemas de creatividad…seh es que de tanto imaginar lo que pasara mas adelante en la historia olvide un poco lo que pasa ahora: en fin espero que igualmente puedan disfrutarlo.

Los tres jóvenes estaban parados rectamente formando una hilera, su padre caminaba alrededor de ellos evaluándolos, sonreía con maldad y mirada de aprobación, los príncipes de Axus conocían muy bien la diciplina. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado de la apariencia de los jóvenes, con verlos simplemente cualquiera podría pensar que eran sumisos príncipes mimados, se aseguró de que cada uno llevara guantes en sus manos para ocultar su estado, pues eran las manos de guerrero y Runaterra del Norte siempre habia sido un reino pacifico.

-muy bien hijos mios- aplaudio con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser alegre- los jóvenes asintieron, sin perder la seriedad, los tres sentían ansiedad y en sus ojos se reflejaba el coraje, pero la mente de cada uno divagaba por diferentes lugares- ahora…como bien sabemos…lo único que puede delatarlos es la marca de mi sangre, shifty no tendrá problemas con eso pero ustedes dos…- dirigio una mirada a nutty y flippy, y con una de sus manos le hizo una seña a los sumisos esclavos que esperaban tras la puerta con dos cajas de madera. Entraron rápidamente y tras arrodillarse se las entregaron al rey. Los jóvenes miraron curiosos.

-y como esconderemos nuestros ojos padre?- flippy se mostro intrigado. Su padre saco de una de las cajas un bello antifaz negro con incristaciones de diamantes del mismo color, poseía una nariz de sátiro adornada con dibujos en plata, pero los orificios por donde usualmente asoman los ojos estaban obstruidos por seda negra transparente, la cual permitia la visión del usuario, pero escondia la mirada de este a los demás. Flippy lo tomo entre sus manos.

-y por supuesto no me he olvidado de tu nutty- el joven solo poseía un ojo de color dorado, porque su madre habia sido una amante del rey sin linaje real, por lo tanto la marca no podía ser pura y solo era visible en uno de sus ojos, la mascara para el era de color rojo y solo abarcaba la mitad de su rostro y tenia el mismo truco que la de flippy.

-y recuerden…- sonrio con maldad- la de hoy será una misión de diplomacia- sonrio con cinismo

-.-.-.-.-.-

La carroza de color bronce avanzaba por las calles de Axus, sus habitantes levantaban espadas y lanzas para despedir a sus príncipes, todos tenían sus expectativas puestas en ellos. Dentro del carro flippy, con cierto aburrimiento miraba habia afuera. Le dirigio una mirada significativa a su hermano shifty, este sonrio

-te has quitado tu antifaz-

-tengo uno nuevo para esta noche-

-oigan, alguien tiene idea de como sean esas princesitas novaterranas?- nutty sonrio con lujuria

-sinceramente no tengo idea- respondio shifty

- Novaterra tiene una política de privacidad muy estricta con los herederos al trono- flippy se cruzo de brazos, hasta cierta edad avanzada la adolescencia no pueden abandonar el castillo y solo sus sirvientes personales conocen su rostro. Ademas es sabido que incluso el rostro del rey no es muy conocido ya que rara vez sale de sus tierras y se dedica a atender a sus invitados dentro de sus murallas, se esconden como ratas-

-nosotros deberemos evaluar hoy cual será la heredera que vayamos a secuestrar- dijo shifty- debemos determinar cual es la mas vulnerable, además de trazar una ruta dentro del castillo…me enferma la lentitud y el protocolo tan extenso que padre ha elegido para esta misión deberíamos solo entrar y tomar…-

-es necesario tal protocolo- lo interrumpio flippy- Novaterra es diferente a los demás reinos, por la complejidad de sus sistema de seguridad y la protección que le ofrecen sus murallas. Si no nos tomamos las cosas con calma nos mataran-

-solo espero que esto termine rápido, este ridículo traje me deja sin aire- replico shifty con aire cansino mientras atravesaban junto con otras miles de carrozas las enormes puertas de Novaterra. En silencio y con un clima de tensión muy fuerte, esperaron la confirmación del guardia, al oir el permiso ambos suspiraron involuntariamente de alivio. La parte mas dura habia pasado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El salón donde se celebraría la fiesta era enorme, habia un gran trabajo de decoración en el, las cortinas habían sido especialmente elegidas por la princesa, eran de un color rosa brillante, las alfombras rojas parecían brillar. Toda la gente charlaba feliz. Flippy bebio lentamente de su copa de vino, observaba todo en derredor, sus ojos ocultos paseaban por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, el lugar no parecía tener las características de una fortaleza, era más bien elegante. Estaba llamando la atención de varias mujeres del baile, quienes le mandaban miradas insinuantes o hablaban entre ellas con risitas abochornadas, pero el estaba demasiado concentrado en estudiar la infraestructura del palacio como para notarlo.

Shifty por otro lado recorria la habitacion, estaba nervioso, aunque no podía definir el motivo, veía cabelleras de muchos colores, violetas, azules, verdes, rojas, rubias pero no lograba distinguir ninguna rosada. Al voltear vio, con sorpresa, un alto peinado en cabello rosa desplazándose entre la gente, no se veía a la muchacha aun, pero el se acerco a toda velocidad, tomo fuerzas y sabiendo que era una locura toco su espalda para llamar su atención, actuaba sin pensar… pero al voltear la mujer descubrio una mujer mayor con exceso de maquillaje que le sonrio con sus dientes manchados de tabaco. Asqueado se alejo, agradeciendo que no hubiese sido la joven…estaba loco ¿Qué le indicaba que estaría allí? ¿Qué hacia buscándola? El deseo era demasiado fuerte, no podía pensar con claridad, ya habían llegado todos los invitados y no estaba presente, las enormes puertas del palacio se cerraron cuando hubieran llegado todos, se suponía que todas las familias de la aristocracia estarían presentes, pero no la habia visto.

-oye hermano- oyo la voz de nutty, al girarse lo vio rodeando por la cintura a dos jovencitas de cachetes rosados y expresión idiota- porque esa cara?, disfruta la fiesta!- shifty solo lo vio seguir de largo y suspiro.

-tendre que darme por vencido contigo, pequeña mocosa- se dijo a si mismo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy veía la gente pasar frente a sus ojos, varias pelirrojas habían pasado frente a el, pero en ninguna reconocio la niña de aquella noche, algo en el seguía deseando verla, a pesar de lo que le habia dicho a shifty realmente seguía distorsionando su mente, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una voz irrumpio en el desorden de voces de la sala, callandolas:

-HACE SU ENTRADA SIR FRANCIS, REY DE NOVATERRA- se oyeron murmullos de admiración, se abrió una gran puerta e hizo su aparición un hombre de piel muy blanca y barba cobriza, aun a la distancia flippy sintió algo de respeto por el, vio los lambiscones reales acercarse con sus esposas e hijos en edad casadera y disimulo una sonrisa bebiendo un sorbo de aquel delicioso vino, se pasó la lengua por los labios, sus colmillos brillaron. No podía faltar mucho para que las princesas hicieran su aparición. Busco con sus hábiles ojos a su hermano shifty, este estaba de pie con una copa de champagne en la mano y la mirada perdida entre la multitud. Volvió la vista a la multitud, se palpitaba un clima de ansiedad

-HACE SU ENTRADA LA PRINCESA GIGGLES, SEGUIDA POR SUS HERMANAS, LA PRINCESAS FLAKY Y PETUNIA- los tres axianos voltearon al igual que el resto de la multitud, sin embargo un largo suspiro se extendió por todo el lugar al ver entrar en escena una figura de vestido rojo, con cabellera rosa e imponente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shifty habia volteado a ver como todas las demás personas, aunque estaba francamente bastante desanimado, pero cuando estaba por ver a la recién llegada fue chocado por una mujer regordeta que en su apuro por acercarse a ver la princesa le arrojo la mascara al suelo, maldiciendo se inclino a recogerla, pero cuando volvió a reincorporarse la princesa ya habia bajado la escalera y una multitud de gente se habia arremolinado en torno a ella. Pero si fue capaz de divisar la entrada de las otras dos princesas, una era muy alta y tenia porte de reina, no era muy difícil imaginar que era la heredera…la otra lo sorprendio un poco, venia a su lado apurándose por seguirle el paso parecía muy nerviosa, su cabello rojo estaba algo desprolijo, para una princesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy observaba desde la distancia , habia visto bajar a la cumpleañera, a simple vista se veía muy bonita, y conservaba rasgos de niña que estaba a punto de transformarse en mujer, sin embargo sus labios se contrajeron al ver descender a las otras dos princesas, una era alta y esbelta y la otra pequeña y algo timida, a esa distancia no distinguia sus rostros…pensó que ya tendría tiempo para ello. Apuro el ultimo sorbo de su copa y se adentro en la enorme multitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia estaba bastante tranquila esa noche, todo iba saliendo bien, como bien sabia, cuando acabaran los saludos comenzaría el vals, la orquesta se preparaba para tocar las piezas que unirían a las parejas en la danza. Giggles se aproximó a ella para abrazarla,

-se acerca el vals, muero de tensión- giggles hizo una mueca dramática. Antes de que su hermana dijera algo la música comenzó a sonar, la gente se hizo a un lado abriendo un enorme circulo, el rey y la princesa abrirían la pista de baile. Vio a giggles avanzar tímidamente y aferrarse a su padre para comenzar la danza, bailaban en gran sincronía, todos admiraban la belleza y los enérgicos pasos de la nueva princesa, uno a uno los jóvenes del baile se acercaron para tomar su mano y bailar, petunia sonrio, su hermanita tenia muchos interesados. Pero la persona que ella buscaba no se encontraba alli…

Una a una las demás parejas fueron entrando en la pista, de repente alguien le toco el hombro, ella volteo y se encontró una mano enguantada invitandola, acepto por educación, aunque la decepcion se hizo sentir cuando en vez de una cabellera azul, encontró una castaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shifty no conseguia abrirse lugar entre la multitud. Ya estaba más que fastidiado, no sabia lo que estaba pasando y no habia logrado ver a la princesa cumpleañera. De repente, poco a poco la multitud se fue despejando y entendio que habia comenzado la ronda de baile, inmediatamente se sintió desprotegido en cierta manera, pero antes de que pudiera huir fue arrastrado por una dama regordeta y risueña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles estaba algo desanimada, bailaba fingiendo una sonrisa pero por dentro estaba decepcionada, por mucho que habia buscado con sus ojos, no lograba hallar a ese joven que tanto anhelaba ver se maldijo porque a fin de cuentas siquiera recordaba sus rasgos claramente,las brumas de aquella noche oscura se los habían ocultado, por donde girase veía rostros enmascarados pero ninguno se parecía a lo que ella buscaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flaky se habia quedado a un lado, estaba sentada en una silla observando como todos los demás bailaban, se sentía feliz por ellos, pero rechazo a dos o tres que se acercaron a pedirle la pieza, era demasiado tímida para bailar, al intentar reincorporarse engancho con uno de sus zapatos el mantel . algunos vasos y platos se rompieron con un estruendo

-.-.-.-.-

Flippy habia estado caminando largo rato a través de la gente, habia rechazado algo bruscamente a dos o tres mujeres que se habían acercado, busco con la vista a las princesas, la cumpleañera estaba bailando en el centro de la pista, pudo divisar la segunda en baile también pero antes de que se dedicara a buscar la tercera un estruendo le llamo la atención, giro encontrándose a la chica que habia estado buscando, de pie tambaleándose entre la vasija rota.

-ten cuidado- se acerco y la alzo por los brazos sin pensarlo. Ella se ruborizo

-lo siento!- fue lo primero que ella dijo. Nadie parecía haberse percatado del incidente y todos los rostros miraban atentos la pista de baile.

Se miraron mutuamente, el aun la sostenia el el aire, ella no podía ver sus ojos, pero el se concentro en esas orbes rojas que de alguna foma se le hacían familiares. Ambas mascaras cubrían los rostros, flippy sintió deseos de arrancársela. La bajo al suelo cuidadosamente. Se convencio a si mismo de que el hecho de ser pelirroja no significaba que fuera esa niña.

-esta bien, su alteza?- ella bajo la mirada, el estaba poniendo a prueba su diplomacia

-c-creo que algo se metio en mi zapato- dijo ella cerrando los ojos, flippy suspiro internamente, podía una princesa ser tan torpe?-

-tranquila, déjeme ver- la condujo a una silla algo alejada, se inclino a sus pies y le retiro con delicadeza el zapato, ella lo miraba ruborizada, el tomo entre sus dedos el pedazo de vidrio que se hallaba dentro de la zapatilla y volvió a colocársela.

-muchisimas gracias- dijo ella tímidamente, se preparaba para irse pero el la sujeto por la muñeca. Incluso el mismo se sorprendio por la acción, debio dejarla irse.

-permitame antes, bailar una pieza con usted…- ella asintió con timidez y el la condujo a la pista de baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles estaba exhausta, se separo de su actual pareja de baile con una sonrisa y se apresuro a perderse entre la multitud, los zapatos le dolían y necesitaba un descanso.

Unido al salón de fiestas del palacio habia, en la parte externa, donde comenzaban los jardines, un bello lugar lleno de arbustos y flores, que era donde solian sentarse a leer durante el caluroso verano, las puertas que los separaban de tal parte del jardin eran gigantes y cubiertas por cortinas transparentes. Era un lugar perfecto para pensar, como era una noche fría,nadie habia optado por ir. Además del hecho de que en esas fistas el amyor interés era conseguir prestigio en la sociedad y toda actividad social se hallaba dentro. Podría respirar aire puro y estar sola unos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shifty no lograba divisar a ninguna de las princesas, estaba demasiado distraído y comenzaba a perder la paciencia, necesitaba pensar en frio y aclarar sus ideas, pero con todo ese ruido jamas seria capaz de concentrarse adecuadamente, busco una escapatoria y la halló: unas enormes cortinas escondían una salida hacia los jardines, tenia la esperanza de que no hubiera gente ahí, seria el escenario perfecto para relajarse un poco. Camino lentamente hacia allí, abriéndose paso a empujones, finalmente se encontró ante las enormes puertas que lo separaban de la fiesta, pero al apoyar una mano sobre las cortinas diviso una silueta recortada por la luz de luna, se veía esbelta y bella, de repente la brisa movio las cortinas y pudo divisar su vestido rojo y sus cabellos rosados ondear con el viento.

Sin poder evitarlo, como en un trance atravesó las cortinas, debio dominar sus latidos cuando diviso la joven de cabellos rosados de espalda a el…no la habia visto en toda la fiesta, su figura era esbelta y delicada, su piel palida y brillante. Ella giro sobresaltada al notar su presencia, pero el muchacho levanto una mano por inercia pidiendo disculpas, ella no podía verlo claramente porque la luz de luna no lo alumbraba por completo.

-ya no quiero bailar…lo siento- el la miro, la mascara ocultaba sus rasgos, solo veía sus dulces labios de color carmín. El estaba flotando en un mar de nebulosa, no se atrevia a acercarse para comprobar la identidad de la muchacha, sus ojos se detuvieron en la corona.

-eres la princesa!- exclamo con la voz ronca

-si…mi nombre es giggles- buscaron acercarse mutuamente y la luz de la luna los alumbro a ambos, el se acerco lentamente buscando con una mano su rostro, ambos estaban intrigados, ella se acerco mas y el rozo con sus dedos la mascara. Ella cerro sus ojos cubiertos de gruesas pestañas, habia algo en ese joven que la hacia sentirse en confianza. El necesitaba ver su rostro… sabia que era imposible, pero si tan solo… El sonido de pasos acercándose los interrumpio.

-oh no, esto será un escandalo- se aterro ella- si me encuentran sola con un muchacho pensaran…-

-por aquí!- exclamo el sujetándola por la muñeca, se escondieron tras unos enormes matorrales y arbustos prolijamente decorados, ambos estaban con el pecho apoyado en tierra y el brazo de el le rodeaba la espalda y sostenia su cabeza abajo-silencio…- ella cerro los ojos y asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia habia estado bailando sin cesar por varios minutos, sin embargo su mente estaba ausente, giraba por inercia y se sumaba a el remolino de gente que feliz y elegante se deslizaba por la pista, justo cuando habia despedido a su ultima pareja de baile y planeaba tomar un descanso alguien toco suavemente su hombro, estaba lista para dar una excusa y disculparse educadamente cuando lo vio. Estaba de pie frente a ella, alto en todo su esplendor, con una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos azules brillando a través de su mascara azul.

-me concedería esta pieza?- ella miro alrededor dudosa, pero esa noche nadie tenia un nombre, las mascaras devoraban cada identidad y el mendigo podía ser un príncipe, asi como el príncipe un bufon, hoy no serian guardaespaldas y princesa, eran dos jóvenes más en la pista.

-si- dijo ella suavemente y un dulce color le ilumino las se veía tan guapo en su traje de tomo por la cintura con delicadeza y comenzaron a bailar, estaban perfectamente sincronizados y una a una las demás parejas en la pista se detenían a verlos bailar, se veian tan elegantes y hermosos juntos

-pense que no vendrías..- murmuro ella con suavidad. El sonrio

-se me hizo un poco tarde, tuve que organizar los guardias novatos- ella sonrio- pero siempre voy a estar a su lado cuidándola señorita- giraron una vez mas. Splend no mentia, habia estado observándola incluso mientras organizaba sus deberes, a través de los ventanales. Cuidándola, admirándola.

-splendid…-susurro ella sonrojada- todos están mirándonos- el se paso saliva fuertemente para darse valor-…estoy feliz de verte- el casi tropezó por la sorpresa y la miro a los ojos pero ella le evito la mirada, avergonzada.

-señorita…yo-

-llevame a un lugar tranquilo… tanta hipocresía enmascarada me esta sofocando- splendid señalo con un movimiento de cabeza las grandes cortinas que los dividían del jardin. Juntos atravesaron la multitud y asegurándose de no llamar la atención atravesaron las puertas que los separaban del jardin real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto giggles como shifty oyeron con ansiedad cuando la pareja atravesó las cortinas, pero no podían verlos para no arriesgarse a ser vistos. Se miraron entre si un momento, ella tenia la adrenalina a flor de piel, y un rubor fuerte en las mejillas. Estaba demasiado cerca de el, podía sentir su aliento cerca del hombro, contrastando el frio de aquella noche otoñal y causándole escalofríos, se miraron a los rostros, en silencio, respirando agitados. No podían decir una palabra e incluso moverse era difícil, shifty logro arrancar unas hojas para permitirse observar que pasaba delante de ellos

-que haces?- el le dirigio una mirada que exigia silencio. Ella pensó que esto era una locura ¿Qué hacia acostada con un extraño escondiéndose tras los arbustos del jardín? Debía estar loca. El sin embargo la miro con sus ojos negros antes de responder

-controlare a ver cuando se largan…-el por su parte se estaba maldiciendo, la idea era no llamar la atención y allí estaba con la princesa a la cual pertenecia la fiesta, escondido tras los arbustos.

-no me des la espalda- exigió ella y sin darse cuenta lo tomo por el saco, el se giro sobresaltado y sus rostros se encontraron a centímetros, el moño que le sujetaba el cabello cedió y algunos mechones le cayeron sobre el rostro, dándole un aspecto rebelde, el se asombro ante la escena, su pecho subia y bajaba cada vez mas rápido, ella vio los rasgos atractivos del joven, y sintió algo extraño.

-vaya, deberías ver tu cabello-

-dejame, pervertido, no te interesa…- su cabello suelto desprendia un enorme perfume, el lo aspiro contra su voluntad . la fragancia provoco una sensación extraña en el, pero torcio la boca, lo estaba jodiendo todo, estaban tan juntos que las mascaras se tocaban una con otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia sintió un enorme alivio al salir de aquel castillo donde el aire estaba viciado de perfumes caros y olor a champagne. Splendid se recostó respetuosamente contra la pared, sonriendo tranquilamente. Pero ella se volteo en su dirección

-splendid…- ella giro a verle, el se levanto y camino en su dirección, cuando estuvo cerca de ella se arrodillo y tomo una de sus manos para besarla con ternura, un rubor le subio a la mejilla a la joven. Ella necesitaba contarle, necesitaba que el supiera de lo que sospechaba cuddles, necesitaba aclarar su mente. El se reincorporo en toda su estatura y le paso una mano por la mejilla.

-princesa…por favor, permítame estar siempre a su lado- los ojos de ella se humedecieron suavemente.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- una lagrima escapo por debajo de su mascara. El la miro sin comprender- llegas y me dices que soy tu razón de vivir, sin saber nada de mi, y te robas todo mi ser- el corazón de el parecio dar un vuelco, ella lo miro llorosa.

-usted siempre fue mi destino…yo naci para cuidarla, es algo mas que una tradición familiar…- con su pulgar le seco suavemente las lagrimas fugitivas. Ella se sentía feliz pero confundida.

-me rodea tanta falsedad, tanta hipocresía, tanta gente que ve en mi nada mas que una corona- su voz se quebró- y llegas tu a valorarme, a hacerme tal promesa ¿y como debo reaccionar?- el sonrio y la luna parecio alumbrarlo.

-lo mio dejo de ser un deber mucho tiempo atrás- el corazón de ella comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, el cerro los ojos-yo…usted… -le tomo una mano y se la llevo al rostro, ella no opuso resistencia. El decidio que era el momento, que quizá jamas tuviera esa oportunidad de nuevo.

-spl…- el le aprisiono los labios en un beso, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, los labios del peliazul eran suaves y dulces, le correspondia torpemente, el tomo valentía y le sostuvo la cadera entre sus manos, profundizo el beso un poco más, sus lenguas se encontraron, el la guiaba, la dirigía, le exigia en un nuevo tipo de baile que ella no habia conocido jamas, ambos necesitaban mas. Ella no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar…el habia dejado de pensar tiempo atrás…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shifty se habia quedado de piedra mientras observaba a travez del pequeño orificio, giggles que esperaba pacientemente a su lado sintió curiosidad, intento llamarlo pero el parecía absorto, asi que por su cuenta lo aparto para poder ver por ella misma

-MI HERMANA!- exclamo. Pero una fuertes manos aprisionaron su boca antes de que dijera mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-has oído eso?- se separaron rápidamente, splendid miro alrededor y ella se oculto tras el.

-quien anda ahí?- pregunto con voz firme. Los jóvenes en los arbustos palidecieron, shifty se habia colocado encima de giggles para cubirle la boca con su diestra, mientras que con la otra mano se sostenia para no perder el equilibrio, giggles estaba completamente ruborizada.

-shh, calla la boca pequeña idiota- el contuvo la respiración para oir pero la pareja no se habia movido del lugar. Miro a giggles esta lo miraba fijamente con una mueca de arrepentiemiento. Finalmente splendid junto con petunia avanzaron en su dirección, inconscientemente se apretaron mas contra si. Shifty se maldijo por estar jugando este juego de niños. Sus respiraciones se entrelazaron entre si, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros. Pero no emitían ni un movimiento.

-creo que no ha sido nada…- splendid parecía avergonzado, ella también, acababan de dejarse llevar y habían echo una locura, y desafiado todos los ordenes sociales vigentes- será mejor que volvamos…- no se atrevían a mirarse, caminaron juntos hasta las cortinas, petunia entro primero y splendid dio una ultima mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que no habia nadie, y luego entro.

La pareja habia quedado tirada en el suelo, respirando agitados y nerviosos. Giggles nunca habia echo algo tan alocado, el tenia todo su cuerpo encima suyo.

-se fueron- ella se apresuro a pararse y arreglarse el vestido y intentar en vano recuperar su peinado, el por su parte se sento en el suelo intentando regularizar su respiración

-eso estuvo cerca…- murmuro el con una sonrisa burlona, ella se giro hacia el sorprendida y enfadada

-¡todo es tu culpa!- le golpeo el pecho con los puños, el sonrio burlon, no le dolia en lo mas minimo- mi cabello se desarreglo, mi padre va a matarme y voy a ser la vergüenza real..- el cambio su mueca al ver que estaba por llorar…estaba sintiendo…¿culpa?, imposible, es decir ¿Cuánta gente habia matado? Sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento y le afectaría hacer llorar a una mujer.

-disculpe señorita, usted fue la del problema, yo no tengo ninguna reputación que sostener-

-te odio!- intento darle un puñetazo, el se inclino hacia atrás y lo atajo.

-vamos, es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- sonrio con burla, ella arremetio nuevamente, el le tomo por las muñecas y la acerco a su rostro-cerca…pero nop- ella se solto y bufo molesta.

-suficiente, no voy a seguir peleando con un idiota…-

-vamos, soy tu príncipe azul- rio sarcástico, ella volteo ofendida. Eso fue suficiente se acerco dispuesta a empujarlo, pero en su ademan la mascara cayo de su rostro enseñando su rostro, la respiración de el se detuvo por lo que parecio una eternidad, la muchacha poseía un rostro precioso, sus rasgos tenían una armonía que pocas veces habia visto, apenas si reacciono a detenerla. La apoyo contra la pared deteniéndola por los hombros, humillado por lo que sentía parecio ofenderse.

-bien niña, si quieres pelea…la tendras- acerco su rostro al de ella, su voz sonaba fría. La respiración agitada de ambos se perdió en la brisa fría, ofendida busco alejarse, se separo bruscamente y junto su mascara, colocándosela.

-me voy de aquí…- dijo desapareciendo por entre las cortinas. El se quedo solo allí afuera…confundido, extrañado. Intentando descubrir que es eso que habia sentido al verla a los ojos.

-sera mejor que entre…- se dijo a si mismo y se sacudió el pasto que habia en su traje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flaky y flippy habían estado bailando un buen rato, ella a pesar de su torpeza era muy agil con sus pies, y muy delicada. El se movia con seguridad y elegancia, parecía adivinar cada paso que daba. Ver a la princesa flaky bailando sorprendió a más de uno. Dos o tres hombres se amontonaron para pedir su mano, envalentonados, ella acepto con algo mas de confianza, flippy de alguna forma sintió desprecio cuando se la hubieron sacado de sus manos. Se despidió de ella con un ademan de cabeza y se apronto para ir a beber algún trago, se pregunto por el paradero de sus hermanos, no le quedaba mucho a la velada. Sin embargo sus ojos sentían una atracción casi magnética de volver a la pista, y allí la vio sonriendo y hablando con un señor algo mayor, gordo y calvo, que tenia las mejillas rojas por haber bebido tanto, aunque la atención de la fiesta volvió a la cumpleañera cuando la vio volver a emerger entre la multitud, se pregunto donde habría estado. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, la pareja de flaky disimuladamente la iba sacando mas y mas lejos de la multitud, como si buscara llevarla a los jardines. Dejo la copa sobre la mesa y decidio seguirlos, tenia un sentimiento desconocido…¿preocupacion? Recordó a la niña de aquella noche. Ella tenia… la mirada de alguien temeroso…que necesitaba protección…ella, era tan parecida a la princesa ella..era imposible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-venga conmigo princesa…- dijo el hombre con simpatía, flaky se negó suavemente, insegura. Estaba comenzando a sentir miedo, ese hombre ejercia mucha presión sobre su brazo y la lastimaba.

-disculpe, pero prefiero estar adentro…- ella intento darse la vuelta pero el la volvió a acercar, olia a vino rancio y a transpiración, estaba asustada, los ojos de el estaban desorbitados, sintió pánico cuando sus pies tocaron el césped- DEJEME IR, POR FAVOR-

-eres una mujercita muy hermosa…-sonrio idiotamente. Ella quería gritar pero en los nervios ningún sonido salía de su boca mas que pateticos gemidos y quejas, el acerco su nariz al cuello de ella.

-vamos, yo no estoy tan mal ¿verdad?- estaba tan borracho que tropezó con ella,aplastándola con su voluminoso vientre, ella en su desesperación le dio un arañazo con sus uñas, abriendo una herida, el le sujeto las manos con una delas suyas, regordeta y flácida, con la otra tanteo buscando los senos de la joven.

-basta por favor, déjeme- flaky nunca habia sentido tanto miedo en su vida, lloraba sin parar y intentaba en vano soltarse, perdia las fuerzas, no podía respirar bien y su mascara se desprendio de sus ojos. Con desesperación noto que el buscaba romper su vestido, cerro los ojos incapaz de esperar lo que venia después, pero repentinamente el peso sobre si desaparecio. Al abrir los ojos vio al hombre sostenido por flippy del cuello, chillo como un cerdo cuando flippy lo dejo caer, estaba enfurecido, descontrolado. Lo tomo por el cuello del traje y comenzó a golpearlo ferozmente, tras el tercer golpe el hombre cayo inconsiente. No podía dominarse, seguía golpeándolo salvajemente y su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de odio. El era una persona fría, no tenia problemas de temperamento, pero habia perdido completamente los estribos.

-dejalo ya…por favor- sollozo flaky con miedo, la cara del hombre ya estaba morada y sangrante, y el o parecía escucharla- vas a matarlo!- desesperada se levanto y rodeo a flippy con sus brazos para detenerlo, sus sollozos aumentaron su volumen, sorprendido dejo caer al gordo con desprecio, como si fuera una bolsa de inmundicia. Giro a ver la pequeña figura que se aferraba a su espalda, ella aparto la cara y lo miro. El la aferro con sus brazos y la examino para comprobar su estado pero parecía bien, se dirigio a su cara, tenia la piel blanca y los labios estaban resecos e hinchados, el cabello milagrosamente s ehabia mantenido en su lugar. Sin entenderse a si mismo se dejo abrazar por ella y con una mano le sostuvo la cabeza contra si mientras lloraba, ¿Por qué se habia vuelto tan furioso? ¿en que le perjudicaba que ella hubiera sufrido un ultraje? Era la princesa de novaterra.

-vete de aquí…vuelve a la fiesta- dijo el, ella asintió…habia pasado tanto miedo. Deseo poder verlo a los ojos y agradecerle, pero el permanecia impasible. El sol comenzaba a asomarse, el cielo se tiño color cereza y ilumino el rostro de ella…flippy entendio porque habia hecho todo eso… ella era la niña de aquel bosque. Profundamente confundido la vio alejarse. Cuando se hubo ido lanzo un gruñido. Jamas imagino que aquella noche hubiera habido interactuado con las princesas…ahora lo veía todo claramente, la cumpleañera habia estado esa noche también allí.

-debemos largarnos de este maldito lugar…- dijo con desprecio y se dirigio a buscar a sus hermanos, estaba confundido. Sus sentimeintos y pensamientos estaban mezclados, no podía permitir que shifty supiera quien era esa mujer, ni sus hermanas. Todo lo que habia vivido esa noche debía borrarlo… recordar quien era. Su voluntad fue momentáneamente mas fuerte.

Shifty estaba de pie en el salón, flippy se acerco a el y su hermano adivino que algo extraño le ocurria

-donde has estado?- quiso saber, flippy contemplo su mirada mas tranquila y descubrio que probablemente no habia reconocido a la joven.

-eso no importa- su voz sono fría-…tengo a la candidata- shifty volvió a la tierra, habia estado viviendo otra realidad esa noche, habia olvidado su propósito y se habiacomportado irresponsablemente, ahora llegaba la hora de afrontar el plan y la idea le produjo inseguridad, recordó que ellos querían ver arder Novaterra…se sintió ridículo, engañado…recapacito sobre quien era ella, lo habia tomado por sorpresa… la maldita princesa Novaterrana lo habia hecho caer en sus redes, sentía furia e impotencia. Nutty apareció de la nada, con expresión sonriente y despreocupada, llevaba el traje desarreglado y olia a perfumes de diferentes mujeres.

-¿me he perdido de algo?- flippy sonrio con maldad, shifty bajo la mirada y su rostro se ensombrecio

-ya se a quien vamos a secuestrar…- sonrio enseñando los colmillos que toda la noche habia optado por esconder- secuestraremos a la sucesora al trono…- sus hermanos guardaron respetuoso silencio_**. Petunia**_ habia sido la elegida. -Lo haremos durante su presentación en el festival de los Lirios...-


	6. el engaño sale a la luz

_Nota de autora: Les juro tantísimo que dude de este fic desde que comenze a publicarlo, debe ser porque suelo escribir frivolidades…y esta es una historia que voy escribiendo desde el corazón, me enfrento a algunas parejas cliché e invento las mias…asi que hay gente a quien no debe gustarle y lo entiendo pero hubo 4 angeles que me dejaron reviews cuando ya habia perdido las esperanzas de recibir alguno…es por ellas que voy a continuar la historia con confianza en mi misma, alguien me habia dicho que el capitulo 1 era algo aburrido asi que me sentí insegura sobre todos los demás…pero no mas, voy a hacer de esta historia lo mejor que pueda :) …_

-.-.-

Era parte del protocolo real que el rey despidiese a sus invitados luego del baile, era cuestión de educación asi que todos los invitados en forma ordenada iban despidiéndose de a uno, pidiendo y otorgandole sus bendiciones al rey. Las princesas esperaban a un lado y también cmplian con la tarea. Los príncipes axianos esperaban pacientemente su lugar. Habia una cruel calma en sus rostros. Finalmente su turno llego, flippy avanzo con sus hermanos a sus lados.

-ustedes deben ser los príncipes de Runaterra del Norte- sonrio el rey, flippy sonrio suavemente

-mi padre envía saludos- dijo solemnemente, shifty y nutty sonrieron, shifty dirigio una fugaz mirada a giggles, pero esta dijo algo a su hermana con exagerada intención de ignorarlo, esto revivio su molestia.

-oh, devuelveselos…realmente espero que venga a visitarme alguno de estos días para celebrar en persona esta nueva prosperidad que estamos teniendo juntos- se oyo muy calido, flippy asintió. Mientras el rey estrechaba la mano a sus hermanos miro a flaky, probándose a si mismo, ella le sonrio tímidamente y bajo la mirada. El se forzó en endurecerse mucho mas. Pero algo muy en el fondo se contrajo, peleaba contra su propio interior. El soldado y el hombre por primera vez comezaban a enfrentarse.

Los tres jóvenes se despidieron de las princesas cortésmente y se marcharon dejando en dos de las chicas una gran sensacionde vacio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles y flaky habían estado toda la noche luchando para comprenderse a si mismas, flaky porque nunca antes habia conseguido sentirse tan agusto con otra persona y como si fuera poco habia tenido que soportar un intento de ultraje, los guardias habían hallado al hombre tirado y pensaron que en su borrachera y al tropezar se habia herido.

Giggles por su parte estaba muy confundida, toda la noche buscando a un hombre que no apareció y luego encontrarse un extraño atrevido que la trataba como si fuera una niña boba e inútil…que la habia hecho enojar y olvidar de todo por unos momentos. Después de todo era un príncipe…eso explicaba su arrogancia.

Ambas los vieron alejarse y desearon que regresaran, flaky volvia a sentirse sola sin el y giggles sentía que habia quedado un asunto pendiente, pero ambas lo disimularon. Pero ninguna entendio porque les dolio el corazón cuando la carroza se perdió entre las calles del reino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado cuatro días, los sirvientes habían recompuesto el palacio tras la fiesta y la familia real cenaba junta en el gran comedor, petunia estaba algo mas relajada, cuddles habia hecho un viaje para visitar familiares, motivo por el cual no habia participado del baile, y aun no regresaba, se descubrio deseando sombríamente que lo hubieran hallado de camino, axianos. El pensar en estos hombres la intranquilizaba porque sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que buscaran como penetrar las murallas y cuando eso pasara ella seria reina probablemente. Deseaba jamas tener que enfrentarlos.

-petunia- giggles y flaky la miraron sonrientes. Estaban a una distancia prudencial de su padre y podían hablar claramente- no quería preguntar muy rápido- giggles sonrio- pero… ¿has hablado con splendid?- petunia se ruborizo, el habia tenido días muy atareados y aun no se habían visto, sentía que no podría verlo a la cara… ¿Por qué la habia besado? ¿sentia algo por ella?... de todas formas estaba mal.

Antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa, un sirviente irrumpio en el comedor palido y jadeando ya que se ve que habia corrido grandes distancias sin cesar.

-señor os traigo horribles noticias…- exclamo entre jadeos, se veía desesperado, sir francis se puso de pie y se acerco a el, el hombre cayo de rodillas- UN MERCADER REGRESO DE SU VIAJE CON FINES COMERCIALES A RUNATERRA DEL NORTE, HA SIDO DEVASTADA HASTA EL ULTIMO HOMBRE HA SIDO ASESINADO LAS CABEZAS DE LA FAMILIA REAL DESCANSAN COMO ADVERTENCIA ENSARTADAS EN LANZAS-

-NO!- giggles grito con horror, flaky sintió que su cuerpo perdia fuerzas, su padre apenas si volteo a verlas. Estaban shockeadas…petunia miro las reacciones de sus hermanas con preocupación, habia visto a flaky bailar con el príncipe de Runaterra del Norte. El rey se llevo una mano al rostro con dolor

-cuando ha ocurrido esto?- flaky rompió en silencioso llanto desconsolado, giggles se mantenía palida…recapacito en cuanto el le habia importado…en que lo habia maltratado, en que tenia la esperanza de verlo alguna vez mas.

-hace una semana exacta que el mercader estuvo allí, y ya habia sido efectuada la masacre…vio banderas Axianas…- un viento helado recorrio la habitacion. La sola mención del reino de Axus causaba pavor en Novaterra y desprecio. La familia real tardo en procesar la noticia.

-eso es imposible, la familia real de Runaterra del Norte esto en la fiesta de mi hija hace 4 dias… los tres príncipes acudieron, debe haber una confusión…- el hombre negó eufóricamente con la cabeza

-las cabezas de los príncipes están allí, no es una equivocación… HA HABIDO IMPOSTORES- las jóvenes detuvieron su llanto y miraron con ojos desorbitados al hombre al igual que el rey. Sir francis se desplomo sobre la silla

-MI SEÑOR-

-PADRE- las tres hijas estuvieron ahí en pocos segundos preocupadas, su padre se sujetaba el pecho y respiraba con dificultad, petunia lo sostuvo

-LLAMA A LOS GUARDIAS Y AL MEDICO REAL, DEBEMOS LLEVARLO A SU HABITACION- el movimiento en el castillo comenzó, el rey respiraba agitado, los guardias lo cargaron amorosamente y con prisa hasta la habitacion, parecía palido, las princesas corrian a su lado, al llegar lo depositaron en su cama y el medico comenzó a a poco recupero la calma. El mensajero se mantenía de pie en la puerta tembloroso

-quitate- aparto al medico y se reincorporo, petunia lo regaño pero apenas si le presto atención.

-dices que fue destruido por Axus… ¿sabes si existio un complot?- el hombre tembloroso negó con la cabeza

-es el único reino implicado…-el rey fruncio el ceño con dolor. Las princesas se miraron entre si asustadas. la voz de su padre las saco de sus pensamientos.

-los impostores debieron ser axianos…- la noticia cayo como agua helada sobre los presentes, incluso el medico lo miro con terror. Flaky se abrazo a si misma y giggles debio apoyarse en la pared. Ellas habían interactuado con Axianos?...habian sido engañadas, los axianos eran criaturas despiadas y asesinos y ellas habían interactuado en esos asesinos, esos monstruos. Los ojos de flaky se llenaron de lagrimas.

-el…mayor de ellos- petunia hablo con voz trémula, flaky la miro sin decir nada, petunia le devolvió una mirada compasiva y luego miro a su padre que se habia incorporado sobre sus codos para oir-llevaba una mascara que ocultaba sus ojos…no habia otra igual en la fiesta…uno de sus acompañantes poseía una que le cubria medio rostro…- bajo la cabeza, era algo que solo ella y su padre parecían comprender, giggles y flaky no estaban al tanto.

-tienes razón…maldición, era un príncipe, ambos lo eran…- flaky abrió los ojos y el aire se congelo en sus pulmones

-no entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- giggles pregunto temerosa.

-porque la marca de la sangre real Axiana es el peculiar color de sus ojos… dorado- flaky la miro…no le habia visto los ojos- petunia se giro hacia giggles- es algo que cuando tubieran edad sabrían, junto con muchos otros motivos de nuestra pelea con Axus…-miro a su padre- pero que dada las circunstancias deben saber. De repente flaky y giggles sintieron temor de confesar que habían interactuado con ellos…no las habían interrogado ni nada pero aun asi.

-maldita sea…- la voz del padre sono forzosa- les hemos dado un paseo por nuestra ciudad y palacio, y no a cualquier axiano…a los herederos del trono…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el reino de axus se palpitaba un clima de optimismo por el buen resultado de la misión de los príncipes, era una batalla ganada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, flippy ya habia aclarado toda la información obtenida, el plan que habia trazado, y la elegida. Todo el mundo parecía de acuerdo, se estudio que faltaban 2 semanas para el festival, sabia que esta celebración era mucho mas cerrada que la otra, no habría invitados y probablemente ya hubieran descubierto la farsa tiempo atrás. Sin embargo el rey habia propuesto una gran alternativa, sabia que el reino de Novaterra habia reforzado su seguridad para entrar, pero que no podía prohibir totalmente el comercio con otros países porque no estaba preparado para la autosubsistencia, ya habia mandado hombres a estudiar el flujo de relaciones comerciales, ahora, el numero de comerciantes permitido era mucho menor y se debían identificar con un sello del rey de la nación de la cual vinieran, vaciaban las carretas y revisaban minuciosamente sus pertenencias, ante la menor sospecha los asesinarían. Ya no seria factible entrar por ese método...

-¿padre, como podremos entonces penetrar nuevamente las murallas?- todos en la reunión guardaron silencio, sus rostros se veian tensos, pero el rey sonrio

-gracias a nuestro as bajo la manga- se atrás de las enormes puertas emergio la figura de un hombre algo anciano de gesto ambicioso y petulante, vestia con ropas elegantes y tenia porte de general…pero del tipo que nunca habia tocado una lanza en su vida, tenia en el las huellas de la buena vida. Fue examinado por todos en la sala, no parecía axiano, hubo algunas dudas pero nadie cuestionaba al rey.-el es el primer capitan al mando de las fuerzas armadas de Novaterra- uno de los generales axianos se incorporo con gesto asesino y desenvaino la espada.

-no podemos confiar en el!- el rey sonrio.

-odio al maldito rey tanto como ustedes…hare lo que sea para ayudarlos- y sonrio frotándose las manos. Hubo murmullos de inconformidad, flippy se mantenía impasible, habia observado al tipo desde que habia entrado y le sobraban pruebas de que ese hombre no conocía mas lealtad que la del dinero, que era demasiado cobarde e incluso un poco iluso, como para intentar una doble jugada…realmente planeaba traicionar a su rey. No tenia el rostro de alguien que hubiese padecido una guerra y su piel era suave y tierna como la de un bebe, jamas habia pasado noches en la intemperie, ni soportado los crueles rayos del sol, a simple vista se notaba que era un hombre rico y probablemente mimado. sintio desprecio por el, pero se contuvo. Observo como su padre se acercaba a el y le rodeaba la espalda con uno de sus brazos, el viejo parecio incomodarse, pero lo disimulo.

-y a cambio le daremos a este generoso aliado una gran parte de tierras y poder cuando finalmente hallamos tomado Novaterra- el hombre se ruborizo y su calva rosada se tiño de carmesí

-hay algo mas que quiero…- su voz sono timida, flippy lo miraba fijamente.

-vamos querido amigo, los axianos somos seres de naturaleza generosa- sonrio amigable el rey, pero sin perder su aura de maldad y crueldad.

-quiero tomar la virginidad de la princesa flaky antes de que sea asesinada- flippy abrió los ojos y se clavo las uñas en sus manos para controlarse, los nudillos le dolieron y los musculos de su brazo se tensaron, algo en aquello le daba un rabia que no tenido jamas. La sangre le goteo entre los dedos pero su mueca permanecia impasible. Hubo risas entre los generales, flippy miro a su padre y lo hallo sonriente pero vio desagrado en su gesto.

El capitán habia descubierto recientemente que poseía esos deseos por la jovencita cuando habia visto lo mucho que habia crecido, habia intentado cortejarla pero ella no habia respondido como esperada, era muy cobarde, eso pensaba el, pero aun asi la deseaba con locura.

-claro que la tendras amigo mio- lo despidió no sin antes pedirle a sus guardias que lo escoltaran.

Se giro hacia los presentes

-este generoso hombre nos permitirá entrar esa noche, se encargara de hacerlos pasar disfrazados de soldados Novaterranos, nos ha traido muy buenas descripciones de uniformes y mapas de la ciudad fortaleza. Flippy apenas si lo escuchaba, estaba profundamente enfurecido, de repente sintió deseos de degollarlo y abrir esa enorme barriga de cerdo. Sabia que podría hacerlo tan fácilmente como rasgar una seda, quería oírlo chillar como un cerdo. Logro dominarse.

-padre, no estaras realmente pensando en dejarle una parte importante de tierras- sonrio con desprecio asomando sus colmillos, el rey se asomo por la ventana y vio la carroza del viejo alejándose por los desolados caminos de Axus.

-claro que no…- y sonrio con maldad- lo asesinaremos cuando deje de sernos útil- hubo asentimientos y risas, flippy se descubrio sintiéndose satisfecho.

Poco a poco los generales fueron dejando la sala, flippy estaba a punto de salir cuando su padre lo detuvo tomándole por la muñeca y levanto la mano a la altura del rostro de ambos. La sangre se habia secado pero aun tenia las marcas de sus uñas

-se que no vas a decepcionarme hijo…- flippy aparto la mano

-jamas…muerte a Novaterra…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shifty no habia participado de la reunión, al igual que nutty, se hallaba en su cuarto sumergido en una tina de agua caliente, estaba a temperatura casi de hervor, a el le gustaba asi, dejo escapar un suspiro, tenia los musculos adoloridos por el entrenamiento, todos los pensamientos que habia tenido en su cabeza censurados volvían a su mente. Repentinamente recordó el aroma del cabello de esa niña, su piel clara y suave, sus labios rosados y suavemente curvados, sus ojos… pensar en ella lo confundia…negó con la cabeza muchas veces. Las gotas resbalaban a través de sus musculos pero su mirada se encontraba ausente. No quería aceptar que una parte de si mismo estaba actuando con menor seguridad… primero aquella niña y ahora esta princesa…esta misteriosa princesa…

-.-.-.-.-

El padre de las jóvenes descansaba sobre su lecho, su respiración era mas calmada, habia reforzado la seguridad y tenia plena confianza en sus hombres…todo iria bien, se convencio de que Novaterra habia resisitido muchos años y aun le quedaba mucho mas por dar. Alguien toco a su puerta, concedio el permiso. Cuddles hizo su aparición traía consigo una bandeja con una diminuta copa de vidrio con un liquido rojizo de aroma penetrante

-has regresado- el rey sonrio afectuosamente

-si, cuando me entere su estado he pedido permiso para traerle personalmente su medicina- sonrio amablemente, el rey se reincorporo y la bebio de un sorbo.

-me retiro usted debe descansar-

-no te preocupes muchacho, a este león le quedan aun muchas peleas por delante- y se dio un golpe en el brazo, cuddles realizo una amable reverencia antes de darse vuelta. Pero una vez que hubo salido su sonrisa armoniosa se volvió una sonrisa de lado y su rostro se tiño de maldad. Con paso alegre se perdió entre los oscuros pasillos.


	7. presentimientos

Petunia abrió las cortinas del enorme ventanal de la pieza de su padre y se giro a verlo, estaba durmiendo, respiraba con cierta dificultad y su rostro era palido, cuando la luz de la mañana le dio en el rostro su piel brillo fantasmalmente. Habia pasado mas de una semana y su padre en vez de mejorar habia empeorado, si bien aun no era grave, necesitaba descanso, a través de la ventana contemplo el pueblo, estaba en ebullición preparando el festival que tendría lugar en pocos días.

-hija…- su padre sonrio desde la cama, ella se acerco a el con una sonrisa dulce

-¿como has estado padre?- el le apoyo una mano en la mejilla.

-estoy seguro de que me estoy sintiendo mejor…anoche cuddles me trajo la medicina y estuvimos conversando mucho- petunia no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado, estaba aprovechándose de la situación para ganarse el afecto de su padre.-petunia tengo algo muy importante que pedirte- ella lo miro atentamente-debes presidir el festival en representación de este viejo- el sonrio pero ella le solto las manos rápidamente

-padre, me pides demasiado- se ruborizo

-el medico dijo que debo guardar cama, el pueblo no puede ver en mi debilidad, están asustados, se corrió la noticia de que axianos lograron entrar…debemos esforzarnos para que todo continue con normalidad-

-¿y si lo arruino? Nunca lo he hecho sola…- bajo la mirada, su padre la miro con orgullo

-tu madre estaría orgullosa, ella y yo sabemos que lo haras perfectamente- ella lo miro con algo mas de esperanza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir de la habitacion de su padre encontró a splendid de pie junto a la puerta con una sonrisa formal…habían evitado hablarse luego de lo que paso esa noche…se miraban muy poco a los rostros y se evitaban los ojos, mantenían distancia. Caminaron los pasillos en silencio. Ella suspiro y hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-mi padre me ha pedido que oficie el festival- el la miro sorprendido

-que honor su alteza- debio resistirse a llamarla por su nombre, como se estaba resistiendo de besarla de nuevo, de abrazarla, la habia necesitado mucho esos días…si tan solo supiera cuanto la habia soñado y necesitado, cuan difícil era mantener esta distancia…el habia decidido forjarla…sabia que era mejor no confundirla, ella iba a ser la reina algún dia y el estaba perjudicándola.

Ella por su parte sentía la indiferencia de splendid y le dolia, quizá luego de besarla habia notado que no la amaba, se habia vuelto frio y distante, sentía que habia hecho el ridículo correspondiéndole, quizá el habia confundido su deber con sus sentimientos…mil dudas la volvían loca, pero el estado de salud de su padre ocupaba parte importante de sus pensamientos. Quería refugiarse en sus brazos y decirle que estaba aterrada que tenia miedo de que algo saliera mal…que temia una guerra contra Axus…que dudaba de ella misma.

Pero solo caminaban en silencio.

-debo ir a ver al sastre en el pueblo- informo ella calmadamente- me probare mi vestido para el festival.

-ire con usted- afirmo el seriamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles estaba en su habitacion, desde hacia días se sentaba sola a contemplar el cielo a través de su ventana, cerraba los ojos y la imagen de ese joven durante su fiesta volvia, no le habia parecido malvado… todo lo contrario, no se veía como alguien de mal corazón. Pero desde niña le habían dicho que los habitantes de Axus eran asesinos. Se levanto suavemente y empezó a girar haciendo bailar su vestido, desde niñas les decían que los hombres de axus eran perversos, sanguinarios, ladrones, crueles. Y ella antes lo creía ciegamente pero…no podía evitarlo…no podía temer a ese hombre que habia conocido, nunca intento lastimarla, se habia sentido segura a su lado…

Flaky entro a la habitacion, se la veía paranoica y algo mas asustada, ella habia tomado mal la noticia…habia aumentado sus fobias y miedos de niña, durante la noche no dormia bien y tenia pesadillas con ojos dorados. Ambas hermanas se abrazaron, además la salud de su padre las tenia muy preocupadas, el rey no parecía mejorar y el festival se acercaba.

-disfruta el festival por mi…-bufo giggles mientras peinaba el cabello de flaky-aun me falta un año para poder asistir…se que este será tu segundo- flaky asintió fingiendo una sonrisa pero la idea de abandonar el castillo la preocupaba, temia que cualquier cosa le pasara…a ella y a quienes amaba, tenia terror del hombre que habia conocido esa noche, el solo imaginarse en sus garras le producia terror.

-oh…- giggles suspiro- es hora de mis clases de canto- beso a flaky en la frente-tranquila….padre ha reforzado la seguridad, no pasara nada- le giño el ojo con una seguridad que ni ella sentía y desaparecio por la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flaky caminaba por el jardin principal, buscaba un lugar donde leer tranquila, finalmente hallo un gran árbol con una deliciosa sombra que manchaba el suelo hasta sus pies, se sento de modo en que un rayo de sol que se filtraba por entre las ramas iluminara el libro. Estaba leyendo tranquila cuando de repente una sombra le cubrió la luz, temerosa miro hacia arriba y se encontró al capitán de la guardia real, un tipo panzon y con una sonrisa que no le provoco ninguna confianza. Ya habia tenido que tratar con el y mandado a regalar algunos de sus presentes, pero no tenia coraje para rechazarlo.

-que se le ofrece?- el hombre ensancho su sonrisa

-la vi tan sola aquí alteza que vine a hacerle compañía…una dama tan preciosa no debería andar sola- flaky se sintió incomoda

-e-esta b-bien a-asi- tartamudeo contra su voluntad, instintivamente recordó el borracho de la fiesta, pero el la ignoro y se sentó a su lado

-y cuéntame, de que trata tu libro?- ella miro el pequeño libro indecisa, realmente no quería iniciar una conversación, sin embargo sintió un escalofrio cuando el coloco una mano en su cintura, ella se levanto rápidamente.

-disculpe, pero no me toque de esa manera!- le exigió ella, el parecio disgustado. Se dio media vuelta y corrió rumbo al castillo, dejando al hombre enfurecido. Se juro a si mismo que muy pronto seria suya, junto con grandes riquezas, sonrio comprobando su entrepierna hinchada y dirigio una mirada complice a las murallas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia y splendid se habían detenido frene a una enorme y lujosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad, ella iba cubierta con un velo celeste para ocultar su identidad, splendid habia optado por vestir ropas poco llamativas. Toco dos veces la puerta y una mujer de enormes lentes abrió.

-oh niña, has venido- sonrio simpáticamente, era muy baja y su nariz era enorme, se saludaron afectuosamente- y muy bien acompañada…- ambos se ruborizaron

-e..el es mi guardaespaldas- se apresuro a aclarar

-que pena, tiene porte de príncipe- y le giñó un ojo a la joven, petunia ruborizada y un splendid avergonzado fueron arrastrados adentro de la casa.

-cuando recibi la noticia de que ibas a venir mande a las chismosas de mis sirvientas al pueblo.-petunia se lo agradeció en silencio- prepare dos posibles modelos, necesito que te los pruebes para arreglar los últimos detalles-miro a splendid- tu, guapo, espera allí- señalo un enorme sillón, el le agradeció simpáticamente antes de ir a sentarse, petunia fue dirigida a una habitacion contigua, entro con cuidado de no pisar las agujas y tela que habia esparcidos por el suelo y los vio…uno de los vestidos era color verde suave y el otro turquesa.

-quitate esas molestas ropas- sonrio- y que se haga la magia!-

Splendid en la habitacion contigua oia el sonido de botones ser desprendidos y telas cayendo al suelo, definitivamente debía concentrarse en otra cosa, se recostó en el sillón y cerro los ojos, eso de ser el guardaespaldas real era tan difi…

-GYHAAAAAAAAAAAA- se oyo el grito de petunia, sin pensarlo se levanto de un salto y corrió a la habitacion, abriendo las puertas con fuerza, su rostro se tiño de rojo al ver a su princesa con sus pantaloncillos interiores y el meriñaque, se cubria sonrojada los pechos ya que su torso estaba al descubierto, la cremosa piel de su vientre estaba a la vista. La anciana estaba cargada de pollerines y polleras y sonreía con una mueca divertida, splendid se dio vuelta como un rayo y se cubrió los ojos

-LO LAMENTO…LA OI GRITAR- petunia estaba congelada

-oh me disculpo joven, la pinche con una de mis agujas mientras hacia una costurita provisoria- splendid se sintió un idiota…como si le faltara sufrir mas deseo por su princesa. Volvió a la sala dando zancadas, descubrio que habia sudado muchísimo y su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad. Unos minutos mas tarde la viejecita entro a la sala con la joven de su mano, vestia el atuendo color turquesa, resaltaba su cabello y ojos, splendid la miro maravillado.

-a poco no quedo bellísima?- se mofo la mujer- soy realmente la mejor sastre del reino…y mujer ¡ja!...solo mira el rostro de ese joven, esta a punto de pedirte matrimonio- petunia cerro los ojos avergonzada

-viste algo alla adentro?-

-nada- mintió el, la mujer salio de la habitacion con la excusa de traer te

-ella diseño el vestido de bodas de mi madre- el se recompuso un poco y la vio, tenia una mirada melancolica

-pues…le sienta muy bien alteza- ella asintió pero antes de que dijera otra cosa la mujercilla volvió con el te, era te helado y al parecer ya estaba preparado ideal para el caluroso dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy supervisaba el trabajo de los herreros, caminaba entre ellos, tenían las barbas chamuscadas y la piel seca y resquebrajada por el calor de los hornos, el metal en rojo rugia al ser sumergido en agua y las chispas volaban cuando los martillos los golpeaban para darles forma a las armaduras. Shifty caminaba a su lado, pero estaba algo ausente. Le habia desmotivado que su padre le pidiera que dejara solo a flippy en esta misión, pero entendia que debía tener sus razones.

-faltan solo pocos días- murmuro despreocupadamente, flippy asintió mientras recibia un casco cuyo proceso habia finalizado y lo pesaba en el aire, sonriendo con aprobación.

Se dirigieron a la zona donde entrenaban a los hombres que formarían parte de la misión, su estrategia era el sigilo, asesinarían a quien se entrometiera pero con cuidado de no levantar sospechas.

-entiendo porque nutty no participara…pero yo esperaba formar parte del cortejo –dijo shifty con algo de sarcasmo, su hermano le apoyo una mano en el hombro

-te necesitare aquí, esperando con una fila de tus mejores arqueros esperando para cubrirme…-shifty además de la espada liviana manejaba el arco casi como una extensión de su brazo. Asintió no muy convencido y formulo la temida pregunta.

-y que ocurrirá con la familia real cuando hayamos completado la guerra?- guardaron silencio, el viento soplo desordenando sus cabellos, shifty vio como uno de los hombres entrenando partia una tronco con su lanza.

-aun no lo se…- flippy estaba siendo sincero, no quería pensar en ello porque automáticamente estaría pensando en esos ojos carmesí y no quería descubrir que le preocupaba, aun estaba algo enojado. Se descubrio maldiciendo ferozmente a uno de sus hombres por un error minúsculo, su hermano lo miro, estaba perdiendo los estribos. Se llevo una mano a la frente para controlarse, shifty le enseño al hombre como debía ejecutarse correctamente ese movimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Giggles se levanto por un poco de agua, se sentía profundamente sedienta. Le costaba un poco mover el cuerpo, la distancia entre la cama y la puerta parecía extrañamente larga, caminaba a tropezones, miro a sus hermanas, ambas dormían pero ella tenia la sensación de que algo extraño ocurria, la puerta parecía cerrada, lucho con ella, de repente comenzó a oir gritos y sonidos de espadas, cayo hacia atrás asustada y corrió hacia la cama de petunia, intento sacudirla para que despertara, pero no habia resultado, al sacarle las sabanas vio manchas de sangre sobre su pijama y todas las sabanas, grito aterrada_

_-DESPIERTA HERMANA, HERMANA HABLAME- sollozo, la sangre chorreaba por las sabanas y manchaba el suelo, desesperada intento frenarla, pero era en vano, su hermana estaba muerta, en un instante el piso se habia llenado de aquel liquido carmesí, busco la cama de flaky, al destaparla hallo a su otra hermana apuñalada, su mirada estaba desorbitada y sus labios no poseían color, sintió ganas de morir, dio dos pasos atrás y choco contra algo, al girar vio el joven de aquella noche en la fiesta, tenia el rostro y cuerpos cubiertos de sangre y una sonrisa cruel. la sangre habia cubierto el piso como un rio rojo._

_-confiaste en mi?- se rio sarcásticamente. La empujo y ella choco de espaldas a la ventana, el la tomo por el cabello y obligo a girarse, mas alla de los ventanales se veía el pueblo en llamas, pudo distinguir a su padre dirigiendo a sus soldados y splendid a su lado, ambos fueron ensartados en una lluvia de flechas de fuego_

_-NO, NO DETEN ESTO, TE LO SUPLICO- el la miro arqueando una ceja_

_-lo siento, es muy tarde- el suelo repentinamente se habia llenado de lirios blancos ahora manchados de sangre._

_-CREI EN TI, CREI QUE ERAN BUENOS-_

_-niña idiota…te has enamorado ciegamente de mi- se burlo- la verdad es que eres bastante fea…¿pensaste que me fijaría en ti?…siempre has sido una niña fea y mimada y macriada…me repugnas- ella comenzó a llorar_

_-SI, YO SIENTO ALGO POR TI- sollozo_

_-es una lastima…- giggles vio como por detrás de la puerta otros dos enmascarados hacían su aparición, uno era el hermano mayor de cabello verde claro pero su antifaz estaba roto y dejaba al descubierto sus ojos y el otro no podía verlo bien- fue divertido mientras duro- dijo levantando el cuchillo en alto y la apuñalo._

Giggles despertó bruscamente, estaba sudada y al ver por la ventana comprobó que aun no habia amanecido, busco a sus hermanas y las encontró plácidamente dormidas, sintió un escalofrio al recostarse nuevamente, sus ropas húmedas estaban heladas…esa noche tendría lugar el festival, estaba muy agitada y debio cubrirse la boca al empezar a llorar…tenia miedo. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía insegura…en el sueño habia confesado que sentía algo por el…pero ellos solo querían asesinarlas, corrió a las ventanas pero el pueblo estaba sumido en la calma, esto le provoco alivio momentáneo, decidio que seria mejor volver a la cama…le esperaba una noche larga. Por mas que lo intento no logro conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy estaba acabándose de calzar la armadura con el escudo de Novaterra cuando llegaron a llamarlo, se levanto lentamente y se dirigio a donde sus hombres esperaban pacientes las indicaciones, miro hacia el horizonte comprobando que muy pronto caería la noche. Podía ver sobre las murallas el humo de las fogatas de la celebración.

Vio a sus hombres sentados en dos filas esperando sus ordenes, les indico que se levantaran y comenzó a impartir ordenes, a través de la puerta apareció su hermano shifty, llevaba una armadura ligera que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos para lograr mayor movilidad, tenia su arco sujetado a su diestra y llevaba los proyectiles en su espalda.

-a tu señal, dirigiré mis arqueros tras tu grupo y los ubicare- su voz resonó en toda la habitacion- esperaremos ocultos en el bosque y interceptaremos cualquier tipo de persecución.

-esa gente no sabe lo que le espera…- flippy sonrio sádicamente, una vez que tubieran a la princesa podrían negociar con el reino, estaban al tanto del amor que profesaba el rey a sus hijas y sabia bien que jamas dejaría que alguna de ellas fuera asesinada, el plan era hacerlos abandonar la seguridad de sus murallas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia y flaky estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la habitacion de su padre, este las observo y sonrio conforme, se lo veía un poco menos palido y en sus ojos brillaba una felicidad que parecía rejuvenecerlo algunos años.

-padre venimos a despedirnos…ya casi es hora de partir hacia el festival, el pueblo esta eufórico- el rey rio un poco, pero debio frenar para sujetarse el estomago, llevaba días con horribles dolores y contracciones estomacales, y lo que en un momento habia sido dolor de pecho se habia transformado en falta de apetito, dolores abdominales nauseas entre otros síntomas que jamas habia padecido. Pero no podía permitir que sus hijas lo supieran asi que fingia lo mejor que podía.

Las muchachas vieron entrar un cortejo de sirvientas que traían agua perfumada, especias y otros elementos para bañar al rey y intentar mejorar su estado. Las jóvenes se retiraron no sin antes besar a su padre en la frente.

Splendid las estaba esperando al bajar la escalera, llevaba puesto un traje de gala blanco, el que usaban los guardaespaldas reales cuando acompañaban a la familia real a algún evento oficial, las condujo a través de el enorme salón hasta la puerta. Donde esperaban los sirvientes y guardias para despedirse y desearles buena fortuna. Pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta un abrazo sorpresivo sorprendio a ambas jóvenes.

-diviertanse mucho hermanas- giggles sonreía

-que extraña estas hoy- observo petunia con una sonrisa, giggles la miro sonriendo forzadamente, como explicarles el miedo que habia sufrido pensando en perderlas…las amaba mucho y además…ella lo atribuia al sueño pero tenia un horrible mal presentimiento, ella no sabia mucho de sensaciones ya que jamas habia sido una muchacha precisamente intuitiva pero aquella sensación helada en el pecho y miedo no podía tener otra justificación, algo le decía que las retuviese y no las dejase ir…pero lucho por dominarse. Se dirigio a splendid.

-cuida a mis hermanas- más que sus habituales bromas sono casi como una suplica, splendid le sonrio casi fraternal y asintió inclinándose un poco.

Se quedo parada allí en compañía de sus damas de honor mientras sus hermanas atravesaban las enrmes puertas del palacio recibiendo la ovación de sus sirvientes. Cuando hubieron subido a la carroza asomaron sus cuerpos para saludarla una ultima vez, giggles las despidió con una mano en alto, pero no pudo deshacerse de esa opresión en el vientre y esa ansiedad por verlas regresar.


	8. Fields of Hope

capitulo dedicado a: AsHeLy-Marron, toumei shoujo y nodame12 (la nanami/tomoe) xD

gracias por apoyarme mis angeles... :)

la cancion que aparecera mas adelante y le da nombre a este capi es:  watch?v=pPbExEVhh2k

-.-.-.-.-

El carruaje avanzaba con ritmo alegre entre las calles, en un primer momento flaky estaba tensa pero luego logro calmarse, la energia y entusiasmo del pueblo eran contagiosos, petunia miraba por las venatanas sonriente y splendid cada tanto alternaba sus ojos entre la ventana y ella, flaky se logro asomar y vio unos niños jugando con un balón de cuero sonrientes, la saludaron con la mano ella tímidamente les devolvió el saludo.

-es hermoso ver que el festival nos entusiasme tanto a todos…tiene sentido que los lirios formen parte de nuestro escudo- petunia apoyo su cabeza sobre una mano, flaky de a poco ib tranquilizándose mas. Splendid solo asintió.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la plaza del pueblo bajaron para continuar a pie, 4 soldados armados las acompañaban con splendid a la cabeza. Flaky vio las decoraciones, el pueblo parecía brillar en medio del oscuro crepúsculo, los puestos de comida ambulante llenaban el lugar con aromas dulces y esquisitos, las risas de niños y adultos le otorgaban una melodía de felicidad y las luces de las hogueras y los hornos de pan iluminaban todo el lugar. Una niña se acerco corriendo y les ofecio tímida unos deliciosos panes recién horneados, petunia y flaky aceptaron uno sonrientes, la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor de ellas, saludaban cordialmente y les rendían sus reverencias.

En medio de la plaza los carpinteros habían montado una plataforma de madera. Estaba ubicada en un lugar estratégico, la gran llama de la hoguera la iluminaba y desde ella se podía tener una vista apropiada de toda la plaza donde se lleva acabo la parte mas importante del festival, sobre aquella plataforma y prolijamente decorados habia dos sillas decoradas como tronos improvisados donde por tradición se sentaban los encargados de oficiar el festival. Los músicos estaban afinando sus guitarras y hacían rugir las cuerdas en armoniosas melodías, los bailarines impaciente practicaba los últimos detalles de sus coreografías. Se respiraba un aire tan festivo que era imposible no contagiarse,la noche comenzaba a caer y mientras mas se oscurecia el manto de la noche mas brillaba Novaterra.

-vamos, tomemos lugar- sugirió petunia a su hermana dándole un pequeño empujon, el apoyo de la gente habia comenzado a evaporar sus inseguridades, flaky por su parte estaba algo ams tranquila. Splendid se despidió de ellas y se apresuro a tomar lugar al pie de la plataforma, calculo que debía tener casi 2 metros de alto.

El maestro de ceremonias dio inicio a las celebraciones y petunia dio su bendición, que fue secundada con aplausos y murmullos alegres de la multitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy dirigía a sus hombres a través del sendero que atravesaba los bosques de Axus, no podían dirigirse directamente a las murallas, debían avanzar hasta la ruta mercante para poder ingresar sin levantar sospechas, oyo las pisadas del grupo de shifty a pocos pasos y se giro para darle la despedida, se llevo el dedo índice y pulgar a los labios y luego al pecho, su hermano lo imito y se dividieron por caminos diferentes. A lo lejos aun podía oir la potente voz de su hermano organizando los arqueros

Avanzaron un poco mas hasta poder divisar el punto donde se interceptaban con el camino que recorrían los mercantes, eran 16 soldados a caballo, perfectamente disfrazados, flippy avanzaba a la cabeza, lograron ver una silueta encapuchada que sostenia un farol a modo de señal, al verlos llegar los saludo.

-larga vida a axus- el viejo capitán de las fuerzas armadas Novaterranas hizo su aparición, estaba sudando mucho a causa del calor y se secaba cada minimos momentos con trapidos perfumados, subio a su caballo y se coloco a la par de flippy.

-¿te ha seguido alguien?- el hombre negó con la cabeza

-les he asegurado que fui a reunir un grupo de reconocimiento que habia enviado para inspeccionar a los mercantes- flippy asintió suavemente y se irguió en su montura, su sangre guerrera comenzaba a arder y sus sentidos se potenciaban a medida que la oscuridad crecia, tras una media hora de andar lograron divisar a poca distancia la enorme entrada de Novaterra, allí habia apostados dos vigías en lo alto, y dos guardias custodiando la entrada, hasta a esa distancia se oian los murmullos y música del festival.

La adrenalina fluia en la sangre Axiana con potencia. El viejo Capitan se adelanto para dirigirse a los guardias

-larga vida al rey sir francis- dijeron los guardias al verlo acercarse, a modo de saludo.

-larga vida- contesto el viejo, flippy agacho un poco la cabeza y su casco le cubrió los ojos.

-no sabia que el señor habia madado un grupo tan grande a modo de reconocimiento- se sorprendio uno de los guardias-

-ya sabes el rey se ha preocupado mucho últimamente por mantener la seguridad- el hombre asintió- AHORA APURATE BASURA, ESTOS HOMBRES AUN TIENEN TRABAJO QUE HACER- el hombre se apresuro a dar la señal y apartarse, las enormes puertas se abrieron y el fuego de las hogueras brillo en los ojos de flippy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Petunia y flaky admiraban sentadas la destreza de un grupo de equilibristas y bailarines de su tierra, de a poco se acercaba la medianoche, el pueblo lucia feliz y motivado, todos aplaudían y bailaban siguiendo el ritmo,

-un festival siempre es motivo de unidad- susurro petunia feliz.

-los lirios siempre han unido de alguna u otra manera- concedio flaky. Observo como la mirada de su hermana viajaba hasta la multitud buscando a splendid.

-hermana…- murmuro petunia, flaky la miro- prometo que nunca dejare que nadie divida a nuestra familia…te voy a proteger ati, a giggles y a padre…- flaky sonrio cálidamente, de repente la música fue llegando a su climax.

En otra parte del reino, un grupo avanzaba silencioso, transitaban un sendero oscuro que llevaba al corazón del pueblo, se veía el resplandor de las fes 1tividades y se oian los ruidos, ninguno hablaba ni emitia sonido alguno, el sonido de las pisadas sincronizadas de sus caballos era todo lo que se podía oir. Flippy estaba considerando la situación, en un principio se habían planteado el sigilo como método, pero seria imposible acceder a las princesas sin ser descubiertos, algo asi seria fuente de toda la atención. El grupo que avanzaba era únicamente Axiano, al capitán se habia quedado atrás con lo hombres en las murallas.

-escuchenme muy bien- la voz de flippy sono firme- debemos crear una distracción en el pueblo, nos será imposible poder acceder a la princesa debido a su numero de guardias y de personas, sin embargo, si reamos una distracción mayor que los confunda y desordene podremos actuar- hubo murmullos de aceptación

-que tiene en mente?- pregunto uno de los hombres

-fuego- respondio simplemente axianos eran expertos en hacer su aparición en momentos de desesperación y pánico, era una estrategia, les daban un golpe que los confundiera y desorganizara y luego actuaban rápidamente.

Entraron al pueblo y avanzaron por las calles semivacías, toda la actividad transcurría en el centro. Se podía divisar el fuego de la gran hoguera ceremonial, apretaron el paso.

Otro grupo de guardias patrullando los saludaron cordialmente. Flippy correspondio el saludo de la manera en que habia sido indicado, siguieron avanzando sin problemas, al llegar vieron mucha gentecorriendo y bailando, el murmullo era ensordecedor la cantidad de gente era gigantesca y a lo lejos divisaron la plataforma donde se hallaban sentadas las dos doncellas, el rostro del príncipe axiano se ensombrecio al divisar esa cabellera roja que brillaban reflejando el fuego de las hogueras, con sus caballos avanzaron entre la gente pero nadie se detuvo a prestarles particular atención se detuvieron a pocos metros de la gran hoguera. Flippy se volteo hacia ellos

-dispersense por todo el lugar, recuerden, buscamos a la princesa de cabello azul, no quiero errores y por sobre toda las cosas, si valoran sus vidas se aseguraran de que ningún miembro de la familia real sufra heridas…- su mirada parecio brillar y los hombres accedieron con respeto, entendieron que con ello se referían a no dañar a la hermana de la princesa elegida.

Se disgregaron rápidamente dejando a flippy solo en medio de la multitud, mientras la gente se acercaba a la plataforma a ver el espectáculo flippy desenvaino su espada y rápidamente clavo en ella un trozo de tronco ardiente, lo arrojo sobre el techo de paja de una casa y se apresuro a mezclarse entre la multitud y los vendedores que se ubicaban en toldos de lona a lo largo de la calle.

-.-.-.-.-

En medio de toda aquella armonía festiva un grito de desesperación interrumpio los acordes, petunia y flaky se giraron preocupadas y vieron como ardia el techo de una vivienda

-FUEGO, POR AMOR DE DIOS, FUEGO- grito petunia desesperada, la multitud comenzó a desesperarse, la gente intentaba apartarse y ponerse a salvo y se chocaban unos contra otros, corrian sin dirección fija atropellándose y gritando de terror, en vano petunia intentaba calmarlos, splendid rpidamente subio a la plataforma y se acerco a las princesas, el fuego avanzaba rápidamente, devorando la lona de los toldos y las bellas viviendas

-¿Qué HA OCURRIDO?- petunia estaba aterrorizada

-LA HOGUERA, HA INCENDIADO LAS CASAS- flaky sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero splendid apretó los dientes y fruncio el ceño

-se equivocan…- las muchachas lo observaron- la distancia de las hogueras esta calculada con mucha seguridad, o alguien ha cometido un accidente o ha sido intencional- petunia miro a la gente del pueblo, estaban llenos de pánico

-ESCUCHEN, MANTENGAN LA CALMA, HAY QUE APAGAR ESTE FUEGO- nadie parecía oírla, decidio que debía bajar para hablarles personalmente pero cuando se acerco al borde de la plataforma splendid la sujeto por la cintura

-SI BAJAS TE DEVORARA LA MULTITUD…quedaras atrapada petunia…- en medio de la conmocion ella volvió a la realidad al oir su nombre en labios de el.

-es mi gente, no puedo permitir que nada os ocurra- splendid vio brillar su mirada de determinación

-GYAAA PETUNIAA- oyo a flaky gritar, se dieron vuelta sobresaltados y lograron ver como el fueg comenzaba a trepar por uno de los soportes traseros de la plataforma muy cerca de donde se hallaba flaky, sin pensarlo petunia corrió hacia ella y la tomo por la manga de su vestido ya que ella estaba paralizada, splendid las reunio con ambos brazos y retrocedieron conforme el fuego avanzaba. Splendid miro hacia atrás, habia que saltar de allí, el fuego no tardaría en acabar con la plataforma.

Flippy se habia acercado a la plataform ocultándose entre el pánico, degollo rapidamente a dos de los guardias reales que se voltearon al verlo, diviso los otros dos corriendo en direccion al disturbio.

vio a las princesas y un hombre, se pregunto porque no habían salido de allí aun, el fuego comenzaba a subir y expandirse, bajo de su caballo de un salto y el corcel salio disparado con terror.

-.-.-.-.-

-POR AQUÍ- splendid busco correr hacia las escaleras llevando a las jóvenes de las manos, pero flaky engancho una de sus zapatillas entre las tablas y cayo habia adelante, el fuego se esparcio a su alrededor.

-NO! – grito petunia deteniéndose en seco, una barrera de fuego la separo de su hermana, se solto de splendid y perdió el equilibrio, pero el la sostuvo por los hombros. Cayeron juntos de la plataforma, el interpuso su cuerpo para impedir que ella se golpeara y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, se e incorporaron con velocidad. Petunia corrió hacia la plataforma llamando a gritos a su hermana.

Flaky vio el fuego crecer a su alrededor y busco alejarse, pero las maderas corroídas por el fuego no soportaron su peso y cedieron rompiéndose, flaky cayo al suelo golpeándose un brazo y haciéndose un rasguño en la cara, al caer se mordio el labio y un fino hilo de sangre le chorreo por la barbilla, el humo la estaba dejando ciega y casi no podía respirar, vio encima de ella el fuego aun ardiendo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se arrastro hasta salir de debajo de la plataforma. Oyo a su hermana llamándole pero no tenia fuerzas para contestar, giro la cabeza buscando ayuda pero vio uno de sus propios guardias apuñalando a una mujer, no comprendia nada, su cabeza le pesaba, levanto la vista al oir pasos pero sin llegar a ver quien era, cayo rendida sobre el suelo.

Splendid y petunia la vieron al la distancia y corrieron para intentar alcanzarla pero una imponente figura se puso en el camino, llevaba la armadura de los guardias del reino pero no se distinguia su rostro

-que haces soldado?- pregunto splendid enojado, pero flippy se llevo una mano al casco y lo arrojo por los aires, sonrio con burla… petunia y splendid abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, la mirada dorada de flippy resplandecio junto con sus colmillos

-TU!- splendid coloco a petunia tras de si y desenvaino su espada, flippy le imito, el metal de su daga brillo, petunia estaba en shock se dejo caer hacia atrás. Splendid la miro brevemente antes de que flippy se arrojara sobre el, se miraron a los rostros con odio, ambas armas se trabaron en el aire, los musculos del brazo de flippy se tensaron con el esfuerzo y splendid sintió sonar todas sus vertebras ante el impacto, median la fuerza entre ambos y estaban muy parejos, splendid aplico toda su fuerza y flexiono sus brazos para apartarlo, flippy dio un salto atrás, splendid se habia hecho daño en una muñeca, rápidamente flippy dirigio una estocada al vientre de splendid, pero este lo esquivo poniendo su cuerpo de lado, la daga rasgo su piel y una esquina de su traje, dejo escapar un grito de dolor

-SPLENDID NO!- petunia se levanto pero fue sostenida de los brazos por un fornido guardia, pero comprobó que no era uno autentico.- AYUDAME- chillo con miedo, se sentía una niña indefensa.

En menos de dos segundos splendid tenia nuevamente a flippy trabado espada contra daga, con una mano sostenia la espada y con la otra presioaba a su costado herido, estaba perdiendo el control y su brazo temblaba por el esfuerzo, flippy ya no sonreía, reconocio que era un rival difícil. De repente el grito de petunia los interrumpio, splendid abrió los ojos con desesperación, la furia y el coraje se hicieron sentir, flippy comenzó a sentir que la espada se acercaba a su rostro. Splendid tomo envión y lo empujo hacia atrás, flippy cayo de espaldas y golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo quedando un poco aturdido. Splendid corrió hacia donde petunia forcejeaba con el hombre, lanzo una estocada que atravesó la garganta del tipo, este vomito sangre negra antes de caer pesadamente hacia atrás, petunia cayo hacia adelante en los brazos de splendid

-ESTAS HERIDO- exclamo horrorizada

-superficial!-

Flippy se habia reincorporado y los mirada con rencor, habia subestimado a su adversario, se pregunto que hacia un guerrero de semejante habilidad en un reino de debiluchos, vio a sus hombres acercándose. A lo lejos se oia el ruido de los refuerzos de Novaterra acercándose antes de que pudiera llegar vio como splendid apuñalo a otro mas de sus hombres con un delicado movimiento de espada, retrocedio prudencialmente, splendid habia tomado a la princesa de sus manos, la muchacha estaba temblorosa y sucia.

-AHORA LO ENTIENDO, ERES EL GUARDAESPALDAS DE ESA MUJER- flippy rio cínicamente, pero oyo los guardias mucho mas cerca, al girar vio dos de sus hombres caer atravesados por flechas. Se pregunto como habían descubierto quienes eran…probablemente no eran tan estúpidos después de todo, dirigio una mirada feroz a splendid. Las cosas iban mal, no podía perder mas tiempo, jamas espero que hubiera alguien tan hábil protegiendo a la princesa ya habían caído 3 de sus hombres y si los refuerzos llegaban al lugar estarían perdidos… al retroceder logro divisar una pequeña figura en el suelo con sus cabellos rojos ondeando…era una princesa también…no podía permitirse dudar, nadie estaba protegiéndola, pero sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver como la plataforma ardiente amenazaba con caer sobre ella, volvió la vista a splendid, y giro para correr sobre sus pasos hacia donde se hallaba flaky desmayada, escucho los pasos de petunia y splendid muy detrás de el fue entonces cuando un árbol incendiado cayo entre ellos dividiéndolos, los peliazules se vieron obligados a retroceder.

-MI HERMANA- grito petunia aferrándose a splendid- LA VA A ASESINAR-

Flippy llego hacia donde estaba ella, pero era muy tarde, las maderas incendiadas se derrumbaron, atino a arrojarse sobre ella, las maderas golpearon en su espalda, se apresuro a sujetarla por los brazos y salto con ella justo antes de que todo se derrumbara en una explosión de cenizas, se incorporo sobre sus rodillas y la vio por un momento sus enormes pestañas estaban cerradas y el cabello caia desordenado sobre su rostro.

-AXIANOS, REAGRUPENSE- inmediatamente 6 figuras reaparecieron de entre las llamas- CAMBIO DE PLANES, NUEVO OBJETIVO- dirigio la mirada a la inconciente flaky.

-ALTO AHÍ- splendid encabezaba un grupo enorme de guardias en sus espadas listas para luchar, flippy maldijo por lo bajo

-UN PASO MAS Y LA ASESINO- sujeto a flaky por el pecho y la levanto para mantenerla parada, aun estaba algo aturdida,acerco su daga al blanco cuello. Hubo una exclamación de horror entre los guardias, splendid bajo su espada. Flippy diviso por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de un caballo que huia desbocado.

-CUBRANME- grito a sus hombres, estos formaron una barrera por delante de el, flippy alzo a flaky sobre el hombro, la muchacha se tambaleo , se apresuro a interceptar el caballo y logro sujetarse a su lomo, de un salto estaba encima de el. A lo lejos oyo el ruido del metal de sus hombres chocar en batalla contra los soldados del rey, 4 de sus hombres aun montados los esperaban mas adelante, reacomodo a la joven delante suyo y coloco los brazos alrededor para que no cayese mientras sujetaba las riendas, aunque sus instintos le indicaban quedarse a pelear el sabia que debia cumplir con la mision.

-.-.-.-

Petunia grito con terror.

-haz algo por favor- las lagrimas de ella comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, el asintió y se apresuro a tomar un caballo de los guardias, monto rápidamente y lo azuzo, atravesó la muralla de hombres peleando, los soldados de flippy podían ganar 3 contra uno pero iban debilitándose rápidamente, a los lejos podía ver a flippy y las telas del vestido de flaky, poco a poco fueron alejándose del pueblo, se pregunto que pretendía, cuando con horror diviso que se acercaban a la entrada al reino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles habia estado en su habitacion bordando, cada tanto miraba sonriente por la ventana, la música llegaba a sus oídos, de repente se pincho un dedo y su sangre mancho la tela, se apresuro a ponerse de pie para buscar algo con que vendar su dedo, cuando noto que la música se habia detenido, se acerco a la ventana y el pánico le revolvió el estomago, una parte enorme del pueblo ardia en llamas, sin dudarlo corrió hasta el pasillo y se dirigio a las escaleras, sus damas de honor intentaron detenerla pero las empujo para poder pasar, llego a la puerta del palacio y vio a los guardias movilizándose, rápidamente corrió a interposerse delante de uno de los mas jóvenes, que montaba a caballo

-LLEVAME AL PUEBLO- exigió desesperada- MIS HERMANAS ESTAN AHÍ-

-ESO ES UNA LOCURA- se horrorizo el joven

-SI NO LO HACES HARE RODAR TU CABEZA- mintió- SOY TU PRINCESA DEBES RESPETAR MIS ORDENES- el la hizo subir, y se acerco a un superior pidiendo autorización, ella le rogo y exigió que le permitiera ir, y el viejo sonrio, azuzaron los caballos a la par.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy vio aparecer ante si las puertas de novaterra, al girarse vio a splendid acercándose a toda velocidad, sus hombres estaban a su lado, los guardias al verlos avanzar formaron una hilera empuñando sus espadas los arqueros dejaron asomar sus arcos, flippy detuvo su caballo abruptamente.

-ATRÁS, DEJENNOS SALIR O DEGOLLARE AQUÍ MISMO A SU PRINCESA- el caballo de flippy relincho- NADIE TOQUE NINGUNO DE MIS HOMBRES, SU CUELLO SE CORTARA COMO EL PAPEL- los vio titubear con miedo, uno de los guardias se giro y hizo una señal a los arqueros que arrojaron sus armas al suelo- ABRAN LAS PUERTAS- hizo presión con la daga sobre el cuello de flaky, la corona de ella brillo en la escasa luz

-YA MALDITA SEA- los apresuro flippy

El hombre indico con pesadez que debían abrir las puertas y se hizo a un lado. No podían hacer nada, un ataque directo seria motivo suficiente para que la degollara y las flechas eran riesgosa spuesto que podían herir a ella. Flippy y sus hombres avanzaron por las puertas. Los soldados vieron impotentes como el axiano huia con su princesa, splendid llego al galope y miro desesperado como huia

-PORQUE LE HAN DEJADO HUIR?-

-TENIA A LA PRINCESA DE REHEN-

-RAPIDO, DEME 6 DE SUS HOMBRES A CABALLO- en un instante los guardias montados esperaban la señal, splendid los organizo rápidamente y salieron a través de las murallas en persecucuion de flippy y sus hombres.

el paraje desolado se abria ante sus ojos, el terreno estaba lleno de piedras y a lo lejos se podia divisar un sombrio bosque con arboles secos y altos, flippy y sus hombres tomaron rumbo al bosque. de repente splendid vio brillar algo en medio de los arboles, detubo su caballo abrutpamente y grito la orden para que se detubieran pero fue muy tarde, una lluvia de flechas acabo con 4 de sus hombres, dejando solo a el con dos mas

-RETIRADA, RETIRADA- el segundo grupo de arqueros se reagrupo y apunto, el suelo se oscurecio con las sombras de las flechas, splendid recibio un flechazo en el hombro derecho y otro de sus hombres murio, al girarse a buscar al unico sobreviviente vio que tenia una flecha ensartada en el lado derecho del abdomen pero se mantenia erguido, lograron por poco llegar a las enormes puertas, una oleada de guardias salieron a recibirlos con preocupacion, splendid se sentia debil, la sangre salia a caudales y le manchaba la ropa, mientras lo ayudaban a bajarse diviso al otro hombre desplomarse y con remordimiento vio como uno de sus compañeros le cerraba los parpados con delicadeza y dolor, lanzo un gemido lastimero cuando rompieron la cola de la flecha...y sus ojos se cerraron.

-.-.-.-.-.-

giggles caminaba por las calles, estaba sorprendida, vio hombres y mujeres sollozando frente a casas ardiendo, niños aterrorizados abrazandose entre ellos, gritos lastimeron de uno u otro herido, a lo lejos diviso la silueta de su hermana, estaba de pie mirando en direccion opuesta, su vestido flameaba entre las cenizas, los guardias estaban apagando lo ultimo del fuego

-PETUNIA- la susodicha se giro sorprendida, tenia le rostro bañado en lagrimas, giggles se acerco y la envolvio en sus brazos-donde esta flaky?- su hermana rompio a llorar

-se la llevaron- susurro entre las lagrimas-splendid ha ido en su busqueda...-

-quien?- giggles sintio el frio de la desesperacion, pero petunia solo lloraba, jamas habia visto tan quebrada a su fuerte hermana- dime quien ha sido!- la sacudio firmemente, petunia parecio volver a la realidad

-axianos- giggles la abrazo fuertemente, desde el hombro de su hermana se detubo a observar alrededor, con llorar no lograria nada, vio un grupo de niños solitarios temblando, no habia esperanza alguna en sus ojos, una mujer lloraba a gritos aferrandose a las paredes de su casa que recientemente habia sido devorada por las llamas, los guardias intentaban apartarla pero se resistia violentamente, repentinamente el pueblo volvia a quedar a oscuras, desolado y lleno de sufrimiento y miedo...no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados ellas eran el pueblo, no podia quedarse a sufrir sus desgracias personales unicamente.

-ven conmigo- giggles la tomo por la manoy juntas se dirigieron al grupo de infantes con caras llorosas, al verlas llegar se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaban ellas, giggles se inclino a su lado y abrazo todos los niños que sus brazos le permitieron, su rostro estaba lleno de esperanza tenia un sonrisa dulce. giggles realmente odiaba cantar pero tenia una voz hermosa. comenzo a cantar para ellos, entono las estropas de la cancion **"fields of hope" (rie tanaka) **a medida que cantaba los rostros de los niños se iban iluminando, parecia un bello angel, una a una las personas del pueblo comenzaron a acercarse a ver el espectaculo, los niños la acompañaban en coro, de repente petunia se unio con su fuerte voz al canto, por fin la medianoche habia llegado, a lo lejos los campos se llenaron de lirios blancos, mientras giggles cantaba cada vez mas fuerte, la gente se arremolino princesa tan odiada, la hija de la despiadada tercer esposa del rey, estaba teniendo mas fortaleza y valor que ninguno

comenzaron a avanzar hacia las afueras del pueblo, iba sumandose mas gente giggles y petunia iban a la cabeza llevando un puñado de niños que sonreian y veian como a su paso los lirios iban floreciendo, las alla de la ciudad los campos brillaban de flores blancas, de a poco una a una las personas comenzaron a entonar aquella cancion de esperanza y fortaleza, unidos como pueblo mientras los lirios florecian.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿que es eso?- los guardias comenzaron a oir la cancion, splendid era trasladado en una camilla de lona muy debil, mientras avanzaba los lirios florecian,la brisa le peino los cabellos.

-eres muy afortunado muchacho...- le sonrio un viejo soldado splendid estaba muy amargado porque no habia logrado hacer nada, como para corresponderle y muy debil- vas a sobrevivir...-

nota de autora: **oigan la cancion fields of hope**...la elegi porque me parecio super motivadora...la oi por primera vez cuando hubo la catastrofe en japon y me llego al alma es por ello, porque habla de ser fuerte y resistir que llame igual al capitulo, tiene mucho mensaje y emocion esta en youtube si desean buscarla y hay muchisimas versiones...la cantante original rie tanaka en mi opinion es la que lo canta con mas sentimientos, imagine siempre la voz de giggles similar a la de ella asi que creo que es indicada.

si, flaky ha sido secuestrada por axus y sera prisionera se que todos se esperan saber que sera de ella...ya veran...


	9. el capitulo perdido (extra)

nota de autora: taraaan les traigo un regalito 3 pues veamos, por donde empiezo, esta iba a ser la introduccion a la historia pero la compu que poseia el archivo se bloqueo, sospecho que por mi culpa y me resigne a haberlo perdido, pero recientemente pude milagrosamente recuperarlo, antes de empezar con la segunda parte de mi historia, la mas linda, al mismo tiempo, por ahi, en la cual van a sufrir mas mis amadas princesas,( la mas interesante) queria dejar esto, el proximo capitulo continuara con la linealidad de la historia, considero que conocer a las madres les ayudara a entender mejor el caracter de las niñas ...sin mas preabulos aqui les dejo "el capitulo perdido" jaja.~~~~~

Vivimos en un calmo reino llamado novaterra, es un lugar luminoso, donde el manto azul es una dulce seda que nos cubre, hombres y mujeres vivimos en paz y cordialidad, cada atardecer nos obsequia dulces brisas perfumadas, subsistimos a partir de lo que dan nuestros cultivos, cada tanto algún que otro mercader extranjero viene a traernos sedas y telas bonitas para vestirnos, cruza nuestras murallas fuertemente custodiadas, y tras llevarse a cambio carretas repletas de todo tipo de alimentos, dulces, y flores exóticas, se va para nunca volver.

La primera esposa del rey fue la hija de un rico hacendado, buen amante del vino y los caballos, era una delicada y alta mujer de cabellos azules con ligeros rizos hacia las puntas, con los ojos azules como el mar del trópico, surcados por vetas brillantes, su piel era muy fina, y cubierta de ligeras pecas que su hija no había heredado, había en sus ojos una inteligencia y sagacidad como pocas veces se había visto en las timidas y sumisas mujeres del reino, su carácter era el de una leona, cada vez que sus labios rosados y delicadamente delineados se abrían para decir cualquier palabra, hasta el mas rudo de los hombres o mas travieso de los niños callaba, mas que con temor, con amoroso respeto. Había contraído nupcias con el rey siendo muy joven, estaban muy enamorados, pasaban tardes enteras recorriendo el reino, ayudando en las cosechas y paseando por los viejos caminos olvidados. Era una amazona fabulosa, como pocas, montaba mejor que el mas hábil de los caballeros de su guardia y amaba a sus caballos mas que cualquier madre a sus hijos. Fue en una trágica tarde de tormenta, tras una discusión con su marido, corrió hacia los establos, llevándose por delante tres guardaespaldas, dos damas de compañía y al aterrado mozo de tropilla, que al verla aparecer con sus faldas manchadas de barro y su cabello desordenado pegado al rostro, se hizo a un lado, convencido de estar frente a una aparición paranormal de la que su abuela le hablaba de niño. El mismo rey no corrió a detenerla, aunque un frio helado de mal augurio soplo congelando su corazón, decidió apartarlo en la ceguera de la ira.

Esa misma tarde ocurrió el trágico episodio, un rayo bramo agitando el cielo, la joven yegua que había elegido la reina salto aterrada, y la amazona fue despedida de su montura, al caer rompió su delicado cuello. Fue encontrada al dia siguiente por una familia campesina, todo lo que dejo atrás, fue su dulce olor a petunias, su dolorosa ausencia en el pueblo y numerosas marcas de dolor en el rostro del rey, que jamás cicatrizaron, y que solo podría atenuar con su pequeña hija, tan parecida a su madre, la pequeña petunia, de preciosos ojos azules y delicado y suave cabello azul.

Dos años mas tarde, aun con las cicatrices de la súbita perdida del primer amor a manos de la tragedia, el rey conoció una bella campesina pelirroja, llamada odeth, tenia una pequeña estancia y trabajaba duro, fue en una de sus nostálgicas caminatas por aquellos viejos caminos olvidados donde la conoció, fue amor a primera vista, ella era de estatura muy baja, andar pausado y silencioso, su presencia a comparación de la madre de petunia, era como un mar calmo y dulce que te bañaba con sus tiernas olas, tenia una risa musical y bella por la cual seria recordada por todo el reino, era una criatura compasiva y amorosa, con el llanto fácil, la compasión fuerte y el amor en cada uno de sus gestos, su frágil salud era continuamente motivo de preocupación en el reino, mas aun en aquel rey devastado que ahora temia perder su nueva esperanza para vivir, desfallecía cada vez que se ella se sumia en esos tormentosos y tristes sueños de debilidad, pasaba todo el dia encerrada en el castillo, concentrando la atención de los mejores médicos del reino, y los tiernos mimos de petunia, la cual, aunque jamás había logrado ver como madre a aquella frágil criatura, la adoraba como si lo fuese, el rey pasaba horas sentado frente a su lecho, y dolorosos y lentos minutos a su lado en las caminatas que realizaba por los pasillos del jardín cuando tenia algo de fuerza. Lo mas triste para el era ver como dia a dia moria mas, sin perder aquella dulce sonrisa, y amorosa aura, que dejaba a su paso rostros vacios y sensación de angustia.

Fue entonces cuando la feliz noticia recorrió el pueblo como una brisa de esperanza, la reina esperaba una hija.

Ya avanzado el embarazo la reina parecía haber recobrado las fuerzas que jamás tubo, parloteaba feliz con la mano sobre su vientre, el rey estaba en un sueño, la misteriosa enfermedad de su mujer parecía haber desaparecido, ahora reemplazada por esta alegría y fuerza para vivir, el regocijo que el rey sentía al verla sentada en la hamaca del jardín, con su palida piel bañada por el tibio sol de la mañana, su rojo cabello lacio y delicado que su hija no heredaría mas que en el color, sus delgados labios descoloridos, teñidos por esta nueva felicidad, y aquel brillo vital en sus antes apagados ojos verdes; esa alegría, era solo comparable con aquella que sintió al nacer su primera hija, petunia estaba entusiasmada por la perspectiva de una hermana, pasaba horas sentada junto a odeth cerca de la fuente del jardín, donde esta tejía y bordaba, soñaban juntas a la futura niña, pero había algo en el rostro de la reina que había cambiado, tras toda aquella felicidad, un oscuro temor negro surgia en su interior, desde bebe jamás había sido saludable, pero por primera vez veía asomar las garras de la muerte, pero no dejaba que nadie conociera ese secreto, y olvidaba los pensamientos funestos hablando de su pequeña, ella sabia que seria niña. La pequeña petunia prometió solemnemente cuidarla y ser una buena hermana mayor, sin saber que la reina sintió un enorme alivio ante la idea, dejaría su pequeña en buenas manos.

Fue una fría mañana de mayo cuando uno de los médicos salió preocupado de la habitación de la reina, donde esperaba ansioso el rey, con una sonrisa que contrastaba con el entorno, bajo la cabeza y sonrio tristemente, con una despedida cordial. El rey sin mirarlo en detalle se adentro a la habitación donde encontró a su mujer mas palida que de costumbre pero con la hermosa sonrisa que hacia 8 meses conservaba, y se refugio en el abrazo del rey para esconder sus lagrimas de angustia, había recibido la horrible noticia, su cuerpo no resistiría el parto, el medico le enumero los riesgos, pero odeth lo miro a los ojos con una determinación que jamás había tenido al dejarle bien claro, que de ser necesario moriría, pero su bebe naceria, le hizo jurarle que no diría una palabra, daría su vida por alguien mas, rogaba que el amor de sus dos hijas sanara el corazón del rey tras su partida, lloro por cada arrebato de pasión, lloro por cada memoria melancolica, lloro por cada deseo de acompañar a su hija. Pero al final, lloro de felicidad.

Fue exactamente un mes mas tarde cuando el trabajo de parto comenzó, era una tarde nublada, de aquellas que eran raras en el pueblo, muchos lo tomaron como una mala señal, y cientos de rostros expectantes se arremolinaron en torno al palacio a la espera de noticias sobre el estado de la reina, el rey fue impedido de entrar debido al estado delicado de su mujer, dos guardias debieron sostenerlo en la puerta, la pequeña petunia fue llevada por su niñera a dar una vuelta lejos de la dolorosa escena, de la cual no era consciente. Fue un trabajo laborioso y duro, finalmente la niña nació, era saludable, tenia suave pelusa roja sobre su cabeza, y lloro como un marrano cuando el medico la alzo en brazos, su madre, débil por la perdida de sangre le sonrio, y gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus secos labios, surcando sus profundas ojeras, "es hermosa" dijo con su ultimo aliento, y se sumio en el sueño eterno de la muerte, había perdido demasiada sangre y su cuerpo no resistió el esfuerzo, cuando el rey finalmente pudo entrar, encontró rostros de profunda compasión y tristeza, se aferro a aquel pequeño bulto temblante como si la vida se le fuera en ella y con amargas lagrimas beso los frios labios de su mujer, agradeciéndole por el hermoso regalo que le había dado.

Flaky creció como hermosa y casi idéntica a su madre, pero a pesar del temor generalizado, la niña demostró desde joven ser muy saludable, eso no impedía que cada tanto su padre le enviara su cortejo de médicos, que la examinaba desde la planta de sus pies hasta la punta del ultimo cabello, toda esta atención exagerada, había creado en la niña un miedo y paranoias de las que no podría deshacerse jamás, su hermana petunia era muy unida a ella y siempre la llevaba a todas partes prendida de sus faldas, intento enseñarle a hacer coronas de flores, jugar al te, o a numerosas otras elegantes y delicadas actividades de princesa, pero flaky era muy torpe para ellas y solia acabar llorando bañada en te o barro, petunia le tenia amorosa paciencia, cariñosamente en el reino la llamaban "lagrimitas" por su timida forma de ser y su llanto fácil, era una niña temerosa y callada que solia ocultarse tras los mayores o su hermana, a diferencia de su hermana le daba un gran dolor tener adornos en el cabello, y había agotado la paciencia de las mas hábiles peinadoras del reino con su rebelde cabello, le gustaba ocultarse tras su flequillo, que nunca permitió que le cortaran, porque le tenia descomunal terror a las tijeras, su padre ordeno, que el cabello de flaky se quedaría asi, y limito a las frustradas mujeres de orgullo herido, a la tarea de solo cuidarlo y perfumarlo, además de lavarle la caspa, la cual de forma inexplicable cubria la cabeza de la pequeña.

Fue dos años después del nacimiento de flaky que su padre conoció a su tercera esposa, era una mimada hija de ricos hacendados, una dama elegante y de hermosura descomunal, mucho mas joven que el, con una mirada de astucia y sonrisa ambiciosa, las habladurías sobre su belleza recorrían todo el reino, tenia el cabello largo y rosa, sedoso y siempre adornado, y desprendía un perfume que hipnotizaba a cualquiera en el rango, parecía tallada en el mas delicado mármol, por algún artista del renacimiento, como la idílica representación terrenal de la diosa de la belleza y la lujuria, pero su belleza era algo solo superficial, codiciosa y hábil, había conseguido entrar en la vida del rey, con un disfraz de victima, y con su belleza había ganado un lugar en el corazón de su futuro marido, se casaron en la boda mas costosa que ese reino hubiera conocido. Sin embargo la ilusión del rey tardo poco en desvanecerse, como una bruma que ocultaba la realidad, y esta era que su mujer era fría y cruel, no hablaba con las niñas, mas alla de dirigir algún comentario mordaz sobre el aspecto de flaky, o sobre alguna insolencia del carácter de petunia, pero el rey seguía cegado, y dejaba pasar los maltratos hacia los sirvientes, las bofetadas a sus damas de compañía por haber dado un tiron a su cabello o haber frotado muy fuerte su piel, despreciaba las calles del pueblo, y derigia a cada habitante una mirada de repugnancia que calaba en lo mas hondo de sus almas, sembrando odio y rencor. Tenia la costumbre de tener numerosos amantes d elos sectores altos, de los cuales el rey ignoraba su existencia. Era muy hábil en el manejo del arco y flecha, habilidad que había aprendido de niña, para ganarse el afecto de un padre que siempre la repudio por ser mujer.

Llego un momento en que noto que de seguir asi perdería el amor de su marido, fue entonces cuando decidió que era momento de darle un hijo, un hombre, lo que ella no había podido ser, sabia que los hombres siempre querían niños para seguir su legado, y su estomago se revolvía de solo pensar que fuera a ser una niña, hecho de lo cual le preocupaba que fuera tan hermosa como ella, y cuando fuese vieja, ocupara su lugar como una rosa nueva que florece donde otra marchita. La concepción tubo lugar luego de numerosos intentos, una noche de primavera. Mientras el rey llacia sobre su cuerpo húmedo y tibio sintió por primera vez una pizca de remordimiento, de dolor al reflexionar sobre lo malvada que había sido con el, pero se negó a aceptar que fuera amor, porque juro que si su padre, el hombre que había debido amarla, la desprecio, jamás amaría a ningún hombre. Durante su embarazo comenzaron sus numerosas inestabilidades, perdia la calma muy fácilmente, y pasaba numerosos momentos del dia parada frente al espejo lamentándose al ver como ese bulto en su vientre crecia, transformando su cuerpo, ya los hombres no la miraban como antes y seducir le era mucho mas difícil, el verse así era doloroso, siempre había tenido una preciosa voz, que contribuía a todas esas virtudes en su persona, pero ahora, sonaba como un pájaro histérico y desalineado. Se encerraba en su cuarto a destrozar los muebles y gritar de ira y frustración, su marido no lo comprendía, el estaba profundamente ilusionado con la perspectiva de un hijo o hija, secretamente deseaba que fuera otra niña, siempre le había sido ams fácil llevarse con ellas. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, la reina se mostraba cada vez mas obsesiva consigo misma, ya la infinidad de vestidos que poseia no eran suficientes, ni sus adornos de cabello, había hecho a las criadas armar y numerosos peinados a diario, se cepillaba su cabello obsesivamente profiriendo blasfemias contra la monstruosidad que crecia en su interior y que estaba acabando con ella. Su antes hermoso cabello lucia ahora desgastado y quebrado, su piel había perdido ese color durazno que parecía terciopelo a la luz, sus bellos ojos color caoba habían perdido brillo, y de tanto maquillaje (que ante no utilizaba) había perdido casi todas sus pestañas, la angustia había dejado profundas marcas en su rostro. Soñaba con el dia que rodara escaleras abajo y le dieran la gloriosa noticia de que había perdido a esa molestia que crecia con entusiasmo dentro suyo. Salía poco al pueblo y se negaba a ver a su marido, la gente nutrida con las historias que llevaban los sirvientes comentaba que el nuevo bebe estaba de alguna forma chupándose la belleza de la reina, entonces se corrió la voz de que era una niña y seria aun mas hermosa, y aun mas cruel. Esto sembro un odio injustificado hacia la futura criatura, en cambio sus hermanas la esperaban con ansias, petunia amaba a flaky pero buscaba una niña con la cual compartir sus delicadezas y costumbres femeninas, la cual peinar y vestir como una princesa. Ambas estaban segura,s presentían que seria una niña.

Un dia en la mesa petunia feliz, dijo que esperaba que fuera niña, que ella y flaky creían que lo seria y la esperaban con amor, la reina rígida solto el tenedor que cayo con un ruido seco y se levanto temblorosa corriendo a su habitación, el rey no estaba en el palacio. Jamás se volvió a tocar el tema.

Una mañana otoñal la reina se levanto con numerosas contracciones, las criadas desesperadas llamaron a los médicos, el trabajo de parto fue torturoso, desgastante pero finalmente la niña se desprendió completamente del cuerpo de su madre, había nacido a diferencia de la mayoría de los bebes, hermosa y blanca, y una suave pelusa rosada adornaba su perfectamente proporcionada cabeza, su padre entro en la habitación justo en el momento indicado para oir el llanto de la bebe, mas similar a una risa, la alzo en brazos con amoroso respeto, su mujer llacia respirando agitada, con la vista clavada en la pared

-es hermosa…tan bella como tu, amor- murmuro consternado, pero ella siquiera lo miro, un ambiente de tensión se creo en la habitación, los médicos serios salieron hacia afuera, el rey preocupado se acerco a ella con el bebe en brazos, aun sollozante- mirala, es un angel- ella frunció los labios

-apartala de mi vista, no tengo intenciones de verla- había cierta urgencia en su voz, asi que el rey, con la mirada apagada y cierto rencor en su alma salió por la puerta

Cuando el cuarto estuvo en soledad la pelirosa se levanto con dificultad de la cama , caminando con pasos temblorosos hacia el espejo que ocupaba la pared, vio su rostro hinchado por el esfuerzo, sus labios secos y dañados, sus ojeras, su cabello arruinado, vio el horrible despojo en que la había transformado su obsesion, y culpo a la niña por ello, cegada por la ira busco entre sus ropas su mejor vestido, se lo coloco sencillamente de forma desprolija, y tanteo debajo de su cama una caja delicadamente tallada en madera, en la cual llacia una daga de oro, herencia de su familia, que guardaba para defensa personal. Siniestra en la bruma, espero que la noche se devorara los últimos ruidos de movimiento del palacio. Como un fantasma, solemne y silenciosa se deslizo por los pasillos con la mueca dura y rigida de quien esta decidido a algo. Entro al cuarto del bebe, degolló a la niñera, una vieja mujer que dormía plácidamente soñando con amores perdidos de us juventud. Se acerco a la cuna, aparto la delicada cortina que cubria a su bebe, estaba cubierta con una sabana rosa, levanto la daga en alto con un movimiento rápido, y aparto la delicada sabana que cubria a su hija, pero su corazón se congelo. Era la beba mas hermosa que hubiera visto nunca, dormía plácidamente,tenia las pestañas largas y sus delicados labios estaban entreabiertos, las mejillas estaban sonrosadas, el puñal cayo al suelo y la reina de rodillas a su lado, todos esos sentimeintos que había reprimido toda su vida, todo su odio, se desato de forma violenta, las lagrimas corrian por su rostro, había visto en el rostro de esa niña el monstruo en que se había convertido, la amaba, la adoraba, su hija, su pequeña bebe, tan hermosa y pura, miro el cuerpo sin vida de la niñera en el suelo, comprendiendo, como quien despierta de un sueño, a que punto había llegado su obsesion. Con su mano helada acaricio el rostro de la bebe y esta sonrio entre sueños, era pura, no podía mancharla…no podía permitir que fuera como ella, que fuera un monstruo.

-toda mi vida busque alejar a la gente de mi…crei que solo me necesitaba a mi misma, sembré odio, venganza, rencor… creyendo que eso llenaría mi vacio… oh hija mia, he sido una persona horrible, jamás pude conformarme con nada, siempre desee mas, lo único que quería es que me amaran, mi familia jamás lo hizo, ellos me despreciaron por no ser un hombre, eso me llevo a tener el deseo de que los demás me amaran y asi reemplazar el amor de mi familia, pero jamás lo logre, desprecie el amor de tu padre, porque temi que el descubriera ese oscuro secreto en mi corazón, porque en el fondo lo amaba, a tus hermanas, fingi odiarlas, cuando en el fondo…eran dos angeles, como lo eres tu…pero yo no puedo mancharte, mañana volveré a ser la misma, oh hija mia nunca caigas en mi error…alguien te va a amar de verdad…mas que por tu belleza, tu padre y hermanas te van a cuidar y yo desde el infierno, asi este quemándome en sus abismos, cantare las ma shermosas melodías para ti…solo espero que puedas lidiar con el odio que yo sembré y que tu cosecharas… estaras mejor sin mi, se diferente, jamás seas como yo, se humilde, eso te hara mucho mas hermosa que yo…ama a tus hermanas, se gentil con tus criadas, regaña a tu padre cuando te de muchos regalos…-debio interrumpirse por sus propios sollozos- te amo hija..lamento no poder decírtelo yo misma, pero tengo vergüenza de que me conozcas como soy…prefiero que me recuerdes como el oleo que esta en el salón, las pinturas siempre muestran lo bueno de la gente…adiós mi amor, crece feliz, ama, no sufras, no odies…perdona…eso traerá paz…como la que yo siento ahora…y recuerda siempre que eres mi orgullo-

Con la daga en manos corrió a su habitación, despertando a los criados y al rey, quienes preocupados se acercaron a su cuarto, al intentar abrir la puerta la hayaron cerrada. Con los gritos desesperados del rey afuera, la reina arrojaba sus mas preciosos vestidos al suelo, y con la daga los cortaba en tiras, trabajaba con nerviosismo y sus manos le temblaban, su mirada estaba vacia, termino su trabajo con una triste sonrisa y miro una vez mas a la puerta sosteniendo las tiras de vestido unidas con nudos. Se dirigió al balcón y miro la noche estrellada, cerro los ojos y por primera vez en su vida sintió paz…

Cuando abrieron la puerta 15 minutos mas tarde encontraron a la reina ahorcada colgando por el balcón con una cuerda hecha de la propia tela de sus vestidos, lucia mas hermosa y gentil de lo que jamás fue en vida. Su funeral fue corto y sin muchos invitados, no pudo ser enterrada en terreno sagrado por haberse suicidado.

La pequeña giggles, como la llamo su padre, no tubo la misma infancia que sus hermanas, los criados no la trataban con el mismo amor, le tenían miedo y algunos rencor, el recuerdo mas cruel de su infancia transcurrió cuando una tarde le llevo una corona de flores, recientemente hecha con un técnica enseñada por su hermana petunia, a su niñera, en esa corona había puesto todo su amor giggles veía en su niñera a la madre que jamás tubo, pasaba horas sentada a su lado parloteando feliz y le pedia que le peinase el cabello. Pero la muejr era siempre fría con ella, era la hija de su primera niñera, que había sido asesinada por su madre, pero giggles jamás lo sabria, jamás olvidaría la forma en que su niñera aparto horrorizada la corona de flores, como si fuera de espinas, cayo al suelo haciéndose trizas, ese mismo dia su niñera renuncio. Giggles tardo en entenderlo, pero algo relacionado con su madre causaba que no la quisieran, solo su padre era amoroso con ella y sus hermanas, que la colmaban de regalos. Era el retrato de su madre, hermosa y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello rosa caia por su espalda hasta la cintura, pero era la única de las niñas que no recibia elogios jamás, le gustaban los vestidos rosados pero no comprendía que murmuraba la gente y se alejaba, un dia oyo a su padre hablar con una de sus criadas sobre ella, su amdre, sobre lo malvada que era y lo comprendió todo. Esa misma tarde fue hacía donde se encontraba el oleo de su madre adornando la pared y la observo con ira, le grito que jamás seria como ella, y con una tijera corto sus largos cabellos a la altura de sus hombros, se deshizo de sus adornos de cabello y en su lugar se ato un lazo rojo, intento deshacerse de sus vestidos peor los amaba demasiado, como a sus muñecas. Los conservo con culpabilidad, ella era jovial, alegre, no era como su madre…jamás lo seria. Siempre fue una niña alegre, despreocupada y romantica y con el tiempo alguna gente llego a aceptarla, pero su carácter se había formado muy diferente a su madre, era la mas rebelde y bella de las tres también la mas risueña lo cual contrastaba con su apagada hermana flaky y su recta hermana petunia. Eran el orgullo de su padre.

AXUS

Mas alla de las murallas se extendía una tierra hostil y cuyo cielo era gris, otro poblado completamente diferente se gestaba a las afueras del otro. Ellos eran barbaros, en el reino se hablaba de ellos como monstruos…y es verdad, casi no eran humanos, por sus venas corria sangre, pero sus corazones palpitaban de manera diferente. Este era el reino de Axus, habitado por seres hostiles, seres cuya existencia era tabú para los habitantes del reino de la luz, ambos reinos eran dos caras del mundo, uno simbolizaba el amor y la paz y el otro el peligro y la depravación, si alguien del reino osaba abandonar la seguridad de las murallas, la oscuridad se lo tragaba y jamás nadie sabia nada de el, la naturaleza de esos seres era completamente diferente a la de los que habitaban el reino, despreciados por los Novaterranos y temidos por ellos, por su fuerza y sed de sangre, habían sido desterrados y condenados al olvido en esas áridas tierras olvidadas.

En la familia real de Axus existía un profundo odio hacia la familia real del reino de la luz, cuyos antepasados los habían desterrado de manera injusta de la tierra que compartían, por simple ambicion, se habían gestado varias rebeliones a travez de los siglos, pero todas habían salido mal, en una de ellas, la mas sangrienta, había perdido su vida la madre de flippy, una mujer hermosa, de cabellos verdes y ojos color tempestad, la única allí que creía en la paz. Fue atravesada con una lanza en plena batalla 20 años atrás. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, jamás habían podido transpasar la frontera, y el peso de aquella responsabilidad recaería sobre flipqy. Veian en el un poderoso líder y guerrero, sádico y determinado, había sido entrenado por los mejores miembros del ejercito, era un guerrero sin sentimientos, sin remordimientos y con un especial placer por la sangre.

Su hermano shifty no era miembro de la familia real por sangre, pero su padre lo había adoptado al hayarlo de pie junto a su gemelo muerto tras la rebelion siendo un niño, era simpatico y tenia una sonrisa seductora, era un poco mas bajo que su hermano flipqy pero era casi igual de sádico en pelea y compartían un nivel similar, entre ellos había una camaradería que solo podría corresponder a la fraternidad, se mostraba como una persona con poco ligue a las responsabilidades y sin mucho juicio moral pero quienes lo conocían sabían que era muy leal a su familia.

Nuty era de los hijos el que compartía mas rasgos con su madre, su rostro era algo mas infantil, uno de sus ojos estaba teñido por el color característico de los ojos de la familia real de Axus, los ojos dorados con ese brillo mortífero y llamativo color dorado. El otro ojo de color azul oscuro lo dividían a la mitad. Era un ser despreocupado, no tenia las habilidades de pelea de sus hermanos, pero podía defenderse muy bien y era exelente estratega, sin embargo tenia un particular vicio por el gusto dulce, y las mujeres. su madre habia sido na concubina del rey, poco tiempo despues de que muriera la reina nacio el, era innegable su linaje por su ojo y aunque el rey disgustado envio a asesinar a la concubina que lo habia dado a luz, decidio criar el niño.


	10. Chapter 10

Shifty bajo el arco en sincronia con sus hombres, jadeaba y su semblante estaba serio, con una seña de sus manos indico a sus arqueros que bajaran sus arcos, recibio las ovaciones de sus hombres ya que el consiguio la mayoria de bajas, con 3. se seco las gotas de sudor con el dorso de su brazo, se giro y sus ojos divisaron el grupo pequeño a pocos metros, estaban heridos exhaustos, pero en sus ojos brillaba el coraje y la determinacion, shifty dejo caer su bayesta y camino abriendose paso entre sus hombres, algo habia salido mal, lo presentia en el ambiente, dos o tres de los mas corpulentos hombres se hicieron a un lado mirando a shifty con respeto, lo primero que vio fue el caballo en el cual estaba su hermano, un imponente semental pero que jamas habia visto antes, adivino que debia haberlo tomado de Novaterra, sus pasos se detubieron abruptamente, los pocos hombres junto a flippy voltearon a saludarlo con una reverencia, su hermano hizo girar su caballo para colorcarse frente a el y el cabello de flaky ondeo en el viento, estaba aun inconciente, el humo del fuego habia manchado sus palidas mejillas, su vestido estaba sucio y arrugado y su cabello caia sin control, su hermano la sostenia con su brazo izquierdo apoyandola sobre su propio cuerpo para que no cayera.

-que significa esto- shifty se vio sorprendido poruna mueca de asombro. la voz de su hermano sono gélida en aquella noche calurosa.

-algo ha salido mal, debimos cambiar los planes-su mirada era sombria, jamas creyo que algo asi sucederia, ahora estaba cargando a esa niña pelirroja, la cual en el pasado habia provocado su confusion, la habia tomado prisionera como ultimo recurso.

-entiendo...- los hombres de shifty se acercaron lentamente y se colocaron a distancia prudencial a observar a la muchacha que llacia sobre la montura de su principe primogenito, tanto la hermosura como la delicadeza de esa criatura los habia asombrado a todos, aun a distancia era percibible su aroma floral y la palida e inmaculada piel de sus hombros brillaba reflejando la luz de luna.

-.-.-.-.-

flaky flotaba en una nebulosa oscura, debatiendose entre la inconciencia y el llamado de sus sentidos, estaba mareada y no podia abrir aun sus ojos, su cuerpo llacia debil y dolorido, sentia un dolor punzante en su rodilla y su cabeza le dolia muchisimo, tiempo atras habia dejado de sentir ruidos, recordaba vagamente el murmullo de muchisimas personas y gritos entremezclados con llanto y desesperacion, animales encabritados, la voz de su hermana llamandola a gritos. su pecho le habia dolido por la falta de aire en sus pulmones habia respirado muchisimo humo, pero ahora todo era calma y quietud, poco poco sus sentidos se inundaron de un aroma calido y desconocido, que no podia reconocer, sentia la calida brisa golpeando su cara, con un enorme esfuerzo logro abrir sus ojos, veia nublado, no podia abrirlos totalmente, diviso figuras moviendose a traves de sus parpados entrecerrados, no tenia aun la claridad mental para apreciar lo que ocurria, su mente aun luchaba por deshacerse del fuego.

flippy percibio un fugaz movimiento de la pelirroja y sobresaltado bajo la mirada, los hombres se pusieron en alerta, todos guardaron silencio, incluso shifty de pie a un lado del caballo de su hermano.

flaky consiguio abrir los ojos y diviso la imagen borrosa de cabello verde junto a ella, inmediatamnete la desesperacion aclaro su mente y su memoria, sus ojos se recompusieron y le devolvieron la mirada del joven, dorada y mortífera

-GYAAAAAAAAAA- se debatio violentamente tomando a flippy por sorpresa, perdio el equilibrio por la brusquedad de su movimiento y callo pesadamente al suelo, su vestido rasgo una parte de su falta,el golpe habia sido muy doloroso y repentino para su cuerpo dolorido, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ¿donde estaba?. miro a traves de los mechones que le cubrian el rostro ¿quienes eran esos hombres? algunos rieron divertidos, otros la miraron con fascinacion, flaky no se habia percatado que a traves de su vestido rasgado asomaba una de sus delicadas piernas.-¿QUIENES SON USTEDES, QUE HAGO AQUI?- el ruido de unos grandes pies al tocar el suelo la distrajo, flippy habia d escendido de su caballo y se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

-silencio. eres ahora una prisionera axiana, princesa- apunto su daga al rostro de ella y sus ojos dorados la observaron con crueldad, shifty se dio media vuelta y suspiro divertido. flaky lo miro con su vision distorsionada por las lagrimas, recordaba ese cabello, lo habia visto antes, flippy se acerco a ella con paso firme y tomandola por el antebrazo la obligo bruscamente a reincoporase, era altisimo, le estaba haciendo daño en su muñeca, ella lanzo un debil gemido a modo de queja, los hombres a su alrededor victorearon a su principe.

-¿q-q-que van a-a h-hacerme?- flaky temblaba con terror, habia oido historias sobre las torturas llevadas a cabo por axianos, eran perversos y retorcidos, no intento forcejear, comprendio que seria inutil, lo miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero el se mantenia serio e imparcial, esos ojos dorados y brillantes la devoraban. de repente el aflojo el agarre para sostenerla directamennte por los antebrazos, acerco su rostro a ella, podia sentir su respiracion tibia en el rostro, flaky contubo la suya y atemorizada por la cercania se encogio un poco mas- N-NO TE ME ACERQUES- el sonrio con maldad.

-tan patetica como se apodia esperar de la familia real Novaterrana- la empujo un poco hacia atras, flaky quedo de pie a unos cuantos pasos de el. flippy se giro hacia sus hombres con gesto divertido, advirtio todas sus horribles miradas sobre ella, paso saliva ruidosamente.

-que alguien le de una espada, le dare la oportunidad de luchar por su libertad- flaky abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente- no me gusta obtener las cosas sin luchar, si me derrotas ganaras tu libertad sino...seras mi prisionera- ella sintio un escalofrio al ver su sonrisa, sus ojos dorados brillaron. shifty se giro confundido.

-e-espera yo...- antes de que pudiera replicar oyo el ruido del metal pesado estrellarse contra el suelo, al bajar la vista vio una bella espada, en torno a ella se formo un circulo de hombres, miro en todas direcciones asustada, jamas en su vida habia empuñado una espada.

-TOMA TU ESPADA Y EN GUARDIA- flippy balanceo la suya en el aire, flaky se apresuro a sujetar la que le correspondia, era mas ligera de lo que imaginaba, la coloco delante de su rostro, pero temblaba junto con ella, sus manos no lograban ponerse firmes.

-vamos su alteza, demuestrele lo que es el sable de un axiano- todos rieron ante el doble sentido en la oracion tan lujuriosamente dicha, flippy se precipito hacia adelante con su espada en alto y lanzo una estocada, flaky la detubo por reflejo con su espada, pero el golpe vibro por el metal y lo sintio en los huesos, haciendole doler incluso el rostro herido, flippy retrocedio implacable y volvio a arremeter contra ella extendiendo su brazo, aun en la pelea se aseguraba de no dañarla demasiado, ella lo bloqueo torpemente y las espadas se encontraron y trabaron entre si, el avanzo un paso ella uso todas sus fragiles fuerzas para defenderse pero su delgado brazo cedio y flippy pudo dar un golpe seco con el mango de la espada a su mano, adolorida dejo caer su espada y tropezo hacia atras, el se coloco a su lado con un salto y elevo la espada sobre su cabeza, apuntandola directamente hacia su cuello, flaky cerro sus ojos y aparto el rostro incapaz de ver a los ojos al hombre que la asesinaria, oyo el viento ser rasgado por la hoja de metal y se tenso sus musculos lista para el impacto, pero en lugar de ello, oyo la hoja impactar en el suelo muy cerca de su oido.

-he ganado...- ella abrio sus ojos y se vio reflejada en el metal de la espada clavada a un lado de su rostro, flippy la miraba altaneramente desde arriba, nisiquiera se le veia agitado- esto solo ha sido una muestra de lo que te ocurrira si intentas escapar...no tendre piedad, fracturare uno por uno tus huesos y te montare como una ramera antes de cortar tu cuello- ella abrio los ojos aterrorizada, dos enormes lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, la sola perspectiva le helaba la sangre.

-bueno caballeros- shifty hablo aclarando su voz- termino el espectaculo, aun tenemos una ronda de vigilancia que hacer por si a esos idiotas se les ocurre la estupida idea de otra mision de rescate...

-QUE HAN HECHO?- flaky se reincoporo con la voz quebrada

-un grupo intento detener la fuga de nuestros hombres, en su mayoria fueron asesinados, pero el hombre que iba a su cabeza logro huir, pero estaba herido...probablemente ya haya muerto, admiro su valor, se veia joven y vestia un traje blanco muy elegante- shifty sonrio perversamente

-SPLENDID- flaky avazo hacia adelante y su grito se desgarro. flippy la tomo bruscamente por los brazos, pero ella cayo derrotada al suelo, splendid podia estar muerto justo ahora...el...su hermana, rompio en angustioso llanto. flippy la observo ceñudo, habia tenido una reaccion muy intensa al pronunciar ese nombre ¿podria ser?...QUE DEMONIOS LE IMPORTABA...la rabia lo inundo

-muevete, debemos dirigirnos al palacio- la obligo a reincorporarse con mas brusquedad de la que pudo dominar, ella se dejo manipular como una muñeca de trapo, su llanto barria el rastro del humo en sus mejillas y sus labios hinchados y rosados se fruncian en una mueca de dolor y angustia.

-dejare a atu cargo dos escoltas- flippy asintio. a lo lejos se podia oir el ruido de un carruaje acercandose, habia sido enviado por el rey para recoger a su hijo con la prisionera...

-.-.-.-

la habia obligado a moverse muy bruscamente, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para resistirse, apenas si emitio sonido al ser arrojada adentro de la carroza, cuando el hubo entrado esta comenzo a moverse, flaky comenzo nuevamente a llorar en silencio, estaba en el suelo hecha un ovillo, flippy se sento en el asiento aterciopelado y miro por la ventana ignorandola, algo dentro de el dolia con esa escena, la noticia la habia devastado...ese hombre debia ser muy importante a su vida, no importaba quien fuere, se notaba que eso la destrozaba. el camino lleno de piedras hacia temblar y mecerse el carruaje. ambos permanecian en silencio los escoltas habian subido a la parte trasera de la carroza, solo ellos estaban en aquel bonito gabinete, era elegante en tonos rojos y negros y tenia el escudo axiano en el techo y alfombra, la lanza de oro brillaba en el, flaky se abrazo a si misma, el terror habia dejado paso a una horrible desolacion, se sentia culpable y adolorida, el movimiento de la carroza hacia que se golpeara la cabeza duramente contra el suelo, le dolio muchisimo, apreto los labios heridos entre si, se sentia horriblemente mareada no podria resistir el viaje asi.

flippy volvio la vista hacia ella al oirla quejarse suavemente, vio su cuerpo herido y sintio algo extraño.

-sientate- le ordeno severamente, ella busco reincorporarse pero las fuerzas le cedieron y se tambaleo debilmente, antes de que volviera a caer al suelo el se incorporo rapidamente y la sujeto atrayendola hacia si, ella estaba agotada, poco a poco iba cayendo nuevamente en una atormentada inconciencia.

-oye, oye...- flippy la sacudio, pero ella se deslizo contra su pecho blandamente, el se precupo por un segundo hasta que sintio el calido respirar de la muchacha contra su cuello, pausado y calmo, habia caido en un sueño, se sento en el asiento y recogio las piernas de aquella joven sobre su regazo, levanto la vista hacia el techo, debia concentrarse, busco la calma en su disciplina como soldado, no podia pensar como hombre, ella era novaterrana, los novaterranos eran sus enemigos. la miro, pero ella se veia desprotegida y tan triste. se nego a pensar cualquier cosa y en su lugar, perdio su vista a travez de la ventana, el castillo estaba cerca, habian sido listos en evadir el camino que pasa por el pueblo porque se abstenian a varios obstaculos, el pueblo no era tan frio al respecto y el saber que una princesa novaterrana estaba alli dentro desencadenaria una tragedia. solo su padre y dos guardias se hayaban de pie en las puertas traseras del enorme y sombrio palacio, bajo con cuidado, llevaba a la joven inconciente en brazos, su padre con solo verla noto que no era la heredera, pero aun asi sonrio ampliamente.

-mi amado hijo ha cumplido satisfactoriamente con su mision-

-padre, he fallado, he decidido tomar a la segunda en linea de sucesion, no he tenido opcio...-su padre apoyo una mano en su hombro consolador.

-lo se hijo mio, pero quiza haya sido incluso una mejor idea- antes de que flippy pudiera cuestionar sus misteriosas palabras, el rey habia desaparecido entre las puertas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en el pueblo petunia y giggles aun estaban con la gente, la noche se habia vuelto calma, las dos jovenes estaban algo mas serenas, pero petunia guardaba una enorme preocupacion. ambas giraron al oir el sonido convinado de cascos acercarse por el sendero que se dirigia al pueblo, corrieron a ver de que se trataba, petunia saco fuerzas de donde no habia, temia por flaky y por splendid enormemente, lograron interceptar el grupo, estos hicieron una apresurada reverencia

-Y MI HERMANA, Y MI GUARDAESPALDAS?- giggles le coloco las manos sobre los hombros reclamandole algo de calma, el hombre hizo una seña a su compañero de que siguiera camino, se volvio hacia ellas y dudo antes de hablar.

-el grupo de rescate fue emboscado, solo han regresado vuestro guardaespaldas y otro hombre que pese a los esfuerzos no pudimos salvar...lo lamento, mi compañero va camino al pueblo a buscar un medico para salvar a su guardaespaldas, una segunda caravana lo esta diigiendo al pueblo a paso mas lento- petunia rompio en llanto

-llevela con el- la voz de giggles sono firme, petunia asintio torpemente, el hombre parecio dudar- ES UNA ORDEN-

-.-.-.-.-

cuando petunia arribo al lugar vio la carabana que llevaba a splendid detenida, bajo agilmente del caballo del guardia y corrio hacia donde estaba splendid tendido sobre una camilla, estaba palido y su respiracion era agitada y torturosa

-p-princesa- su voz sonaba de ultratumba, ella se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado- he...fallado- ella nego euforicamente con la cabeza

-IDIOTA- las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, a su alrededor los hombres la miraron sorprendidos- TU DEBES ES VIVIR, TU ORDEN ES VIVIR...SI TU MUERES QUIEN VA A CUIDAR DE MI?... GRANDISIMO EGOISTA- hablaba sin pensarlo- PENSABAS EN DEJARME SOLA AQUI- el sonrio debilmente

-bien, yo no oi nada si tu no oiste nada- dijo un guardia a otro y asintieron algo abochornados

a lo lejos el medico se acercaba montado en el caballo de otro guardia, petunia aun sollozante se dejo caer sobre el pecho de splendid, este la rodeo suavemente con sus brazos

-.-..-.-.-.-

giggles se hayaba exhausta y algo dolida, estaba preocupada por su sueño, e inmediatamente penso en aquel joven de cabello verde oscuro como la maleza que crece en la oscuridad, el perfume a lirios entro por sus fosas nasales renovandola, suspiro tristemente, su hermana estaba prisionera en axus, pero algo dentro de su le indicaba que no la lastimarian, semejante secuestro debia tener un fin mas ingenioso que ello, y a ese fin le temia, rezo en silencio por splendid, se sentia tan inutil...ella nisiquiera habia estado presente cuando desaparecio su hermana, la culpa y el sueño se turnaban para atormentarla, busco un lugar tranquilo para pensar, se llevo una mano a su cabeza, las imagenes de la noche de su fiesta de presentacion volvian a su mente, su sonrisa, su aroma, sus ojos, todo le dolia ahora, le odiaba, le despreciaba, se sentia avergonzada y burlada...y algo le preocupaba, desde habia dias no hacia nada mas que pensar en el...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

shifty dio por terminada la guardia cuando las primeras luces del alba bañaron axus, sus hombres estaban aburriendose y a simple vista podia notar que el disturbio en novaterra habia sido muy grande, ya que nadie habia hecho minimo intento por seguirlos, podia ver a traves de las murallas el humo negro del fuego, como una garra negra que se cernia sobre novaterra, el pensar en ese festival despertaba algo en su interior que se obligaba a callar, jugo con una de sus flechas, cerro los ojos, la imagen de la menor de las princesas sonriente y bella con su mascara jugo entre sus recuerdos, traviesa e inocente a la vez, algo mas fuerte que su voluntad le hizo desear que no estubiese herida, luego recordo que por su edad, seguramente no habria sido permitida su visita al pueblo para el festival, era una niña aun...no podia esperarse menos de la fragilidad de la familia real, sin embargo una desconocida confusion se materializaba como una bruma entre sus pensamientos y tomaba la forma de quella princesa pelirrosa.


	11. POR FIN ACTUALIZE!

las luces del alba se mezclaban con los restos de humo, difuminándose. El viento traia nuevos brios, el pueblo estaba ya en calma, se hallaban organizados en pequeños grupos, dándose valor y reconfortándose, aunque los daños eran significativos, no era alto el numero de heridos dado que muy poca gente se hallaba en sus casas. No había sido afectada ninguna hectárea de cultivo, de a poco los guardias se iban reorganizando. la noche se había devorado la desesperación y el tibio sol bañaba los escombros y ojos desesperanzados de una nueva luz de optimismo.

En el castillo sin embargo, las cosas estaban lejos de disfrutar de aquella paz, las criadas iban y venían tropezando entre ellas sin mirarse a los ojos, si bien el fuego no había llegado a ellos, las noticias y hechos habían llegado a sus oídos mucho mas tarde y aun se percibía la tensión y amargura. El rey estaba en un estado deplorable, rodeado de sus médicos, los cuales preocupados intercambiaban silencios y miradas de tristeza, su cuerpo sucumbía a las fiebres, tenia los ojos hundidos y entreabiertos, respiraba agitado y sus pupilas se perdían en algún rincón lejano de la inconsciencia, claramente no estaba siquiera al tanto del golpe que había sufrido el pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles fue escoltada al reino, viajo silenciosa y preocupada todo el camino, ahora que nadie la veía a los ojos podía expresar toda aquella amargura que había sentido, las lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, pero frunció los labios y se obligo a si misma a ser fuerte por un poco mas, pensó en su hermana, en ambas. Petunia había estado con splendid toda la noche, acompañándolo, por milagro estaba fuera de peligro aunque por un tiempo tendría problemas para empuñar su espada. Apoyo una mano sobre su regazo, otra cuestión la atormentaba, había oído a los guardias hablar acerca de la situación de flaky, no podían hacer nada por el momento, sus hombres estaban agotados y poco capacitados para una misión de rescate, y mucho menos para una guerra, tomaria meses reorganizar las tropas, y cada dia que pasaba era una oportunidad mas de rescatar a su hermana de un destino horrible, cada vez que la palabra Axus era pronunciada los corazones se llenaban de temor, sabia bien que entrar a ese territorio era una horrible muerte segura. Su piel se erizo, pero se suavizo cuando una de sus propias suaves manos la acaricio.

-no harán nada…no pueden dejar morir a mi hermana- intento autoconvencerse, todos estaban devastados, petunia parecía atormentada por lo ocurrido a splendid y por la responsabilidad que caia sobre sus hombros con padre enfermo, los guardias estaban llevando a cabo estrategias de refuerzo de la seguridad, y ella entendía que esa era la prioridad, porque el reino no estaba en condiciones de un ataque. Recordó lo que su padre solia contarle cuando de niña la encontraba llorando en algún rincón sola: "es humano sentir miedo en los momentos difíciles, pero cuando los demás están atemorizados, es ahí cuando los valientes deben tomar las riendas", no entendía porque recordaba eso ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flaky despertó lentamente, sus parpados le pesaban y el cuerpo de le dolia. Aun con los ojos cerrados percibió el silencio y la calma, estaba muy confundida aun para poder analizar bien la situación, su mente divago entre las ultimas imágenes. Quizá todo hubiese sido un sueño, pensó esperanzada, con una de sus manos recorrió la superficie sobre la cual estaba, era suave y calida, le había sentir seguridad.

algo mas tranquila abrió los ojos, la hipótesis del sueño era ahora mas creible, pero lanzo un grito al reconocer que no estaba en su habitación, lo primero que distinguió fue las elegantes paredes en tonos oscuros, bajo la vista atemorizada y no pudo reconocer las sabanas y frazadas de terciopelo rojo, a tropezones se aparto de la cama como su estuviera en llamas, cayo de rodillas y apoyo su espalda contra la pared, respiraba agitada, se llevo las manos a su cabeza mientras todos los acontecimientos regresaban con fuerza, el cerrar fuertemente los ojos entre sus recuerdos brillaron dos ojos dorados y una sonrisa mortífera.

-no puede ser…¿Por qué a mi?- se abrazo con sus brazos rasguñados. No había tenido tiempo de advertir su propio estado, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y su rostro herido y adolorido, su bello vestido había sido destruido y las tiras de tela maltrechas colgaban sobre sus delgadas piernas, temerosa tanteo hasta llegar a la ventana, a tropezones, se apoyo sobre las cortinas negras, al abrirlas para ver, consiguió apreciar todo el desolado paisaje axiano, de textura rocosa y arida, y en matices grises y marrones, tan desolador y peligroso como sus habitantes. Cerro las cortinas rápidamente, aun en su confusión se pregunto que hacia en un lugar tan elegante, en lugar de un calabozo. Su cuerpo giro por inercia cuando oyo crujir las bisagras de la puerta, dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás, pero bajo un poco la guardia al ver aparecer una jovencita algo enana y con mirada triste y distante, que apenas si abrió los labios para pedir permiso, flaky sintió aun en su situcacion algo de pena por aquella muchacha, a su edad (debía ser un poco mayor que ella) lucia demacrada, su piel era opaca y sus manos estaban llenas de callos, vestia un traje precario parecido a un uniforme y sus cabellos oscuros caian deslucidos sobre sus hombros delgados, traia un cantaro con agua y unos trapos, la miro con una mirada oscura y lejana, y avanzo hacia ella, flaky retrocedió un poco mas.

-quien eres?- ella no contesto, como respuesta coloco el agua en el suelo y se inclino a humedecer los trapos, en silencio, flaky ya no lo aguantaba mas, aunque sabia que era una criada fue incapaz de soportar la situación, la esquivo sin esfuerzo y salió corriendo por la puerta hacia el corredor. Pero impacto con fuerza contra un torso ancho y duro, unos brazos la sujetaron con fiereza y oyo una voz masculina y penetrante gritarle algo, pero solo atino a levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con esos ojos dorados que atormentaban sus recuerdos. Luego observo una bandeja de comida que había caído al suelo y vasija destruida, junto con alimentos desparramados por doquier. Contra su voluntad deseo disculparse, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. El parecía tan furioso que sintió terror.

-INTENTABAS ESCAPAR?- ella negó con la cabeza atemorizada, la verdad es que moria por huir, pero no era tan idiota como para intentarlo, solo quería salir de aquella habitación oscura y la mirada triste de esa mujer.

-n-no yo… y-yo…- la arrinconó contra la pared bruscamente y apoyo ambas palmas a sus lados impidiéndole cualquier escape

-te hable de lo que sucedería si intentabas escapar- su voz sonaba tan sombria que flaky palideció.

-n-no quise hacerlo es solo…h-hay u-una m-mujer e-en…allí!- señalo con su dedo tembloroso la habitación, flippy le dirigió una mirada confundida antes de voltear hacia la puerta entreabierta del cuarto. Se separo de ella lentamente, dejándola congelada con las manos cubriéndose el escote del vestido y las mejillas sonrojadas, ella realmente esperaba un golpe de su parte. Lo oyo hablar rudamente con la criada desde la puerta y sintió un horrible remordimiento, no había sido su intención que la maltratara. En su distracción oyó algo de flippy que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

**-"déjalo inútil, yo lo hare…"-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando petunia volvió al palacio, lo primero que recibio fueron los brazos de su hermana menor, ante la mirada algo sorprendida de algunas criadas y guardias, había tenido una larga reunión con los capitanes del ejercito…y cuddles, el ministro de guerra, se había sentido horriblemente desprotegida sin splendid a su lado, estaba cansada y aun en su exuberante hermosura se la veía cansada y ojerosa. Abrazo a su hermana menor con una sonrisa mucho mas alegre de lo que se sentía.

-y, petunia? ¿Qué harán?, ¿iran a abuscarla?- para petunia fue muy difícil verla a los ojos, en parte porque lo que debía decirle, siquiera a ella le parecía bien, hizo una señal a las criadas para que se alejaran y a los guardias para que dieran unos pasos prudenciales hacia atrás.

-escuchame muy bien giggy…- su voz sonaba cansada y angustiada, giggles se sintió alarmada al reconocer su apodo, no era una buena señal, petunia solo lo usaba para comunicar las cosas malas, acepto la mano que petunia le ofrecia-…no han pedido ningún rescate ni…enviado ningún indicio de que planeen herir a flaky- ambas sabían que de haberlo deseado, la cabeza de su hermana ya habría llegado al reino- ellos quieren algo, aun no sabemos que, pero ya tenemos la garantía de que flaky no será asesinada- giggles la miro desolada

-ESTAS DICIENDOME HERMANA, QUE NO IRAN A BUCARLA?- Petunia apretó los labios con dolor, como explicarle a su joven e impulsiva hermana que aun en su dolor y angustia debía pensar en el pueblo también y no podían precipitarse, cuando a ella misma, siendo muy madura y consensuada, le había costado aceptarlo.

-guarda la calma- la regaño sin severidad- lo que menos necesita este reino es que sus monarcas se desesperen-

-¿¡me pides que ignore que mi propia hermana podría estar sufriendo en manos de esos monstruos?!-petunia cerro los ojos con dolor, no podía sencillamente decirle que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Giggles comenzó a llorar y fue acurrucada en el pecho de su hermana, y ahogo sus lagrimas en el, petunia la mecio como un bebe. Petunia Se sintió conmovida por aquella niña que creció rodeada de odios y prejuicios, sin el amor de una madre, siquiera desde el vientre, y que era tan bondadosa hermosa y humilde. Estaba orgullosa de ella

-ve a descansar- dijo finalmente giggles suavemente- yo he dormido toda la mañana- no era mentira. Pero no fue un sueño calmo, como lo hizo parecer

-ire a ver a padre primero- suspiro petunia con una sonrisa maternal, aunque sabia que su padre no se hallaba nada bien, nadie sabia lo que tenia y solo parecía haber empeorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pasillos se volvían desoladores en esas horas, los empleados daban escaso apoyo sumidos en sus propios problemas, muchos habían perdido casas y bienes ancestrales. Petunia caminaba lentamente, mirando el alfombrado que recordaba de memoria, deseaba de corazón que su padre estuviera bien, no se sentía capacitada para ocupar ningún cargo, al llegar acl corredor se detuvo al ver a cuddles saliendo del cuarto de su padre, con una bandeja de plata. Venia llevándole la medicina todos los días desde que había enfermado. Al encontrarse se detuvieron un momento.

-tu padre ha empeorado…- fingió una mueca de tristeza pero petunia vio a través del gesto, no lo sentía para nada, odio su hipocrecia.

-no nombres a mi padre con tu lengua de vivora- el la miro sonriente, no podía negar que le fascinaba la hija mayor del rey.

-que pasa princesa?... te asusta asumir responsabilidades?...¿o solo estas enojada por mi decisión durante la junta?- petunia lo miro con furia y sus manos temblaron sin control- creo que sabes…mas que bien, que en la junta es tu palabra contra la mia, y dejame decirte que hay mucha gente ahí que no confía totalmente en tu capacidad de soberana y mi palabra tiene algo mas de peso… además tu hermana debe estar disfrutando la estadía en AX…- no pudo acabar porque petunia lo abofeteo, provocando que la bandeja saliera disparada y algo del liquido manchara su vestido, estaba demasiado enfurecida.

-NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE MI HERMANA, ALGUN DIA SERE YO MISMA QUIEN TE DESTITUYA DE TU CARGO…- el sonrio

-mientras tanto, el destino de tu hermana llorona esta en mis manos…- ella se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás, el siguió camino con porte soberbio y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Ella lo vio alejarse con impotencia…sabia muy bien que nadie le creería si hablaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giggles estaba en su cuarto, la noche caia sobre Novaterra, las murallas se teñian de un color rosado, propio del crepúsculo. En su cabeza sus pensamientos se alternaban, entre el joven de cabellos verdes y su hermana, en ambos pensaba mucho, se había dicho que debía odiarlo, aun habiendo secuestrado a su hermana, pero no podía, aunque insistia en que lo odiaba, seguía alborotando sus pensamientos. Y su hermana, allí sola, en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie ni a nada, corriendo peligros… la oia llorar…

-HAGAN ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS- estallo en lagrimas, la impotencia era difícil de asumir, dolia demasiado ver que nadie parecía pensar en ella. Mientras se lamentaba unos golpes algo apurados se hicieron oir en la puerta, seguidos de un revuelo y una voz algo anciana chillona y alborotada regañando a algunas de sus criadas. Giggles se seco las lagrimas y fue a abrir… no supo como reaccionar ante la escena, había una diminuta viejecita elegantemente vestida, siendo sostenida por dos o tres criadas, despeinadas y de apariencia agotada ante el forcejeo de la mujer

-LES HE DICHO QUE LAS CONOZCO NOVATAS ENTROMETIDAS, YO TRABAJABA AQUÍ MIENTRAS USTEDES AUN COMIAN MUGRE Y ANDABAN EN PAÑALES, INSOLENTES-

-dejenla- aun en la tristeza sintió deseos de reir, ver una escena tan ajena a toda esa tristeza la hizo sentir mejor

-ya oyeron a las princesas ¡O QUIEREN QUE RODEN CABEZAS?- las chicas desaparecieron a pasos agigantados, la mujer les saco la lengua y se acomodo el bello vestido y el exagerado peinado.- ¿te gusta?- pregunto refiriéndose al atuendo, giggles asintió algo mas animada- quise venir casual… lo hice yo misma- giggles se sintió asombrada, la invito a pasar al cuarto, ya que era el único lugar con privacidad y si había venido hasta allí debió ser por algo importante.

La ancianita tomo asiento en una gran mesita para el te rosa, con bonitas sillas, que usaban las princesas de niñas para jugar a las muñecas, giggles no entraba en esas sillas asi que simplemente se arrodillo en el suelo, amo la informalidad que podía tener al hablar con esa mujer.

-vine en realidad a ver a tu hermana, fue a comprarme un vestido para el festival-

-si, era bellísimo-

-ah, ni lo digas linda, nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber comenzado a trabajar de sastre, ¡y decían que era un trabajo de hombres! JA me rio de todos ellos- giggles sonrio dulcemente- pero a mi no me engañas pequeña, algo te tiene mal, y no es precisamente lo mismo que a cada uno en este pueblo-

-mi hermana…yo no pude hacer nada…- la tristeza volvio súbitamente.

-ni los tontos de los guardias pudieron hacer algo, porque tu si?- aunque sono a obviedad, la viejita sonrio desafiante, giggles no supo interpretar aquella mirada.

-porque ellos no aman a mi hermana como yo, ni entienden nada!- Dejo escapar un poco de su ira, para luego cubrirse la boca con las manos y mirarla apenada

-a ellos probablemente les falta tu espíritu…-

-no lo comprendo- giggles abrió sus ojos tristemente

-¿acaso no lo has notado ya?... todos están devastados, tristes, deambulan pensando en sus propios males, quizá haga falta alguien con determinación, para hacer lo que haga falta…- giggles se sintió sorprendida, la viejecita le estaba sugiriendo una idea muy temeraria. Pero aun no sabia que, aunque no estaba tan asustada, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

-y-yo jamás podría hacer nada contra todo axus…-

-tres personas pudieron hacer algo contra todo Novaterra…¿Por qué tu linda no podrías?- ni siquiera le pregunto como lo sabia

-porque…porque soy solo una persona- ella se sintió algo afligida

-es mucho mas fácil que una persona cruce una muralla, que un ejercito… piénsalo- se levanto apresurada y se dirigió a la puerta, giggles aun estaba confundida y miraba el suelo.

-se que quizá no te interese, pero si alguien quisiera visitarme, vivo en las afueras del pueblo en una enorme casa azul, al sur…- cerro la puerta fuertemente sobresaltando a giggles. Esa extraña mujer, le había dado la respuesta a porque venia a su mente la frase de su padre… después de todo…alguien debía hacer algo.


End file.
